


Half  my soul, my whole heart

by castielsnovaking (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hate to Love, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/castielsnovaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak, aged 26 has been patiently waiting for his soul mate. However when he finally meets the one, they immediately clash and fight. How are they going to fall in love when they can't be around each other for longer than 5 minutes without fighting. Destiel AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In this world everybody was born with a marking on their body which was meant to be half the symbol which they shared with their soul mate. They were peculiar things, they looked almost like scars but more like white tattoos. Whenever somebody met or get close to their soul mate, the marking would start to glow. Castiel has now seen all of his family with their soul mates. His mother and father obviously, Gabriel and Kali, Michael and Anna, Lucifer and Lilith, even his twin Jimmy was with Amelia and now he was waiting for the day when he would finally meet his soul mate. He was starting to lose faith in the whole ordeal. Castiel was just turning 26 and doubting that he even had a soul mate.

He looked at his mark everyday and traced his fingers over it. It was on his right forearm. He turned his arm over so his palm was facing up so he could look at his mark for what felt like the thousandth time that day. The mark looked like it was supposed to be half an angel, which always fascinated Castiel. The whole reason he was called Castiel was because of the half angel mark on his arm. 

When Castiel was in college he met a young lady called Meg. Castiel was sure that they were soul mates, they got along famously and she was who Castiel lost his virginity to. He thought that he was falling in love with her, he was waiting for the day when his mark would finally start to glow, proving that they were in fact soul mates. He never actually got to see Meg’s mark because she said that it was private and Castiel was so infatuated by her that he didn’t push it any further. Castiel was going to ask Meg to be his girl friend one night, he had booked a fancy restaurant and bought her flowers. Everything was going smoothly until a waiter came to their table and the side of his face started to glow brighter. Castiel assumed that he had just found his soul mate some where in the restaurant and smiled at him, happy for him that he was finally able to find the love of his life. 

However his smile turned into a frown when he noticed that the side of Meg’s face started to light up as well. The realisation hit him like a tonne of bricks. Meg had found her soul mate. He turned his frown into a smile, trying to be happy for Meg. At least she found her soul mate.

“Congratulations both of you. I hope that you have a very happy life together”  
“Clarence I am so sorry”  
“It’s fine. Sit, talk with your new soul mate and get to know each other. Dinners on me.”

Castiel pulled out two $50 notes out of his wallet and pecked Meg on the cheek gently.

“I’d like to stay friends, you and I have been through much together”  
“You’re still my best friend Clarence, nothing will change that. Thank you for everything”

Castiel nodded and smiled at the both of them before walking out. 

When he made it back to his apartment he jumped in the shower and sobbed for a little while. Eventually he stopped and forced himself to be happy for Meg, because one day he will find his soul mate and he will finally understand what it feels like to be loved in return.


	2. Monday Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to upload this chapter early so you guys can see the meeting. If anybody wants to Beta let me know! Thank you to the Kudo's aswell :D

Chapter 2:

 

It was a normal Monday morning for Castiel. He drove to the school, made himself coffee, got everything ready for the day and waited for the students to start piling into his classroom. He enjoyed being a History teacher, he enjoyed teaching students to the best of his ability. Another perk of being a teacher was seeing high school sweethearts form due to finding their soul mate in high school.

Castiel sat at his desk waiting for his senior class to come in. He sighed as he saw all the couples walk in together, holding hands and sharing looks of adoration. Once they were all seated Castiel started his lesson, however due to the fact that it was the first lesson on a Monday morning, nobody was listening and everybody was talking to each other about what they did on their weekends. Normally Castiel was a pretty chilled out teacher and didn't mind if people were talking while they were working but when they were talking while he was trying to teach was a whole different thing. He cleared his throat fairly loudly to gain the students attention.

"Oh gee guys you didn't have to pay attention to me, while I'm trying to talk. I understand that you all had very busy weekends filled with parties and you're all trying to catch up on the newest gossip, but I'm trying to teach a class. I want all of you to pass but if you don't listen how are you supposed to learn anything?"

He addressed his voice in the most casual tone which he could muster. It was safe to say that the rest of the period ran smoothly.

It was finally the end of his extremely stressful day which he knew would be worse tomorrow as he had a teacher aid come in. He walked out of the school, saying goodbyes to some students and other staff members and made it to his car.

He was about half way back to his apartment when he heard his car start to make an awful clunking noise and start to sputter before just stoping completely. He cursed at his car and hit the steering wheel with his palm. He remembered that he had the number of the mechanic in his phone and proceeded to call them. It only took a few rings for somebody to pick up.

"Singer and Winchester auto repairs"

Castiel thought he saw a weird light coming from his right side but quickly dismissed it in order to focus completely on the phone call.

"Uh hi, my car just broke down and I don't really know what to do"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Well I don't know, you are a mechanic so I assumed you'd know what to do in a situation like this"

"Whatever man. Where are you? I'll get some one to pick it up"

Castiel told the man where he was and was told that somebody would be with him shortly. Castiel was in even more of a foul mood from the phone call with the rude man. He was considering filing a costumer complaint about it until somebody in an old pick up truck grabbed his attention.

"You Castiel Novak?"

"Yes sir, that's me"

"I'll here to help ya with yer car problems"

"Well at least some bodies helpful"

"Sorry about Dean, he can be a real idjit sometimes. Bobby Singer by the way"

"Nice to meet you Bobby"

"Lets look at what's wrong with yer car"

Castiel nodded and popped the hood. Bobby looked at it and grunted. He did something to the engine which Castiel had next to no idea about and faced him again.

"I fixed yer car enough to get her to the shop. Do ya know where it is?"

"Yes"

"Okay well I'll see ya there boy"

Castiel nodded and got into his car. He drove to the Auto repair shop which was pretty close to his apartment and walked to the main office. He was prepared to meet whoever this rude person was and give him the sassing of their life time. However that plan was shot to hell.

He saw a man walk through the back door into the office only wearing a pair of ripped in the knee jeans. Castiel looked over to the man and was semi awe struck. He had a tanned complexion with a splatter of freckles over his face and nose. His hair was dark blond and slightly spiked up. And then Castiel saw his eyes. This mans eyes were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. They were the most perfect mix between forest and emerald green. Castiel then let his eyes roam over the man's bare stomach. He had abs but he also had a slight bit of pudge which Castiel found adorable. The man must have noticed Castiel checking him out because he cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk. Castiel was not gay, not bi sexual or pan sexual, he was strictly into women, but even he couldn't deny that this man was the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

"You Castiel Novak?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Well sweet cheeks, I'm Dean Winchester. Better remember that so you know what to scream later tonight"

Dean winked at him and smirked, once again. Seriously? How much does this guy smirk?

"You're disgusting. I'm assuming you were the rude person who refused to be even remotely useful on the phone?"

"That would be me sweetheart."

"Stop calling me pet names, as soon as my cars finished I never want to see you again."

Castiel pushed up his sleeves as he was starting to get hot due to the intensity building in their argument. Dean's gaze dropped to Castiel's right arm and a slow grin made it's way into Dean's face.

"Actually Cas, I think that you'll be seeing a lot of me"

Castiel looked down at his own arm with a confused expression. His eyes widened as he saw that his mark was starting to glow. He looked up to Dean with wide eyes, who was know holding out his left arm, showing his mark which was also glowing.

Castiel tried to back away but Dean caught his arm and pulled both of their arms with the marks together. It took a while to figure out what the mark was, but it was in fact an angel. And they fit together perfectly.

"No, no. This can't be right. You of all people can not be my soul mate"

"Apparently I am. So suck it up princess, cause you and I are going to be spending a lot of time together, and I'd like to enjoy it"


	3. Soul mates

Castiel felt like he was about to faint. All his life he was so sure that he was going to marry a beautiful woman, have children and a white picket fence. The apple pie life. But now fate decides to throw this into the mix. This obnoxious, cocky, but oh so beautiful man. Since when was he gay? He thought to himself. He looked up to the green eyed man once again and sighed.

"How about you and I grab dinner together one night? I know you're thinking about what I look like naked." 

Dean winked at him and Castiel rolled his eyes.

"I need you, I want you, oh baby, oh baby."

"So Friday night? I'll pick you up at 7. It's a date."  
"I'm not gay!"

Castiel didn't realise what he had blurted out until he saw the slight flicker of hurt cross Dean's face.

"Look, I don't care if you're some homophobic son of a bitch, but we're soul mates. The mark is right here, and we lit up like a Christmas tree when we saw each other. I'm trying to make this work and try to get so know you, to see if you're not a stuck up prick. But whatever. If you don't want to try then I'll see you around. I'll get Bobby to call you when your car is done." *

Castiel immediately felt bad. Even though this man does seem like he's incredibly self assured, Castiel couldn't deny the hurt in his voice. So he did what he felt was right:

"Friday at 7 works well for me. I'll give you my number and I'll text you my address later on in the week."

Dean looked up at Castiel and smirked. He watched as Castiel wrote down his number on a piece of paper and slid it towards him. 

"Knew you couldn't resist me."  
"Don't make me regret my decision."  
"Alright alright. Fine, I'll see you on Friday Castiel Novak."  
"I'll see you on Friday Dean Winchester." 

Dean watched as Castiel walked out of the shop. He stared at the other man's ass and decided that it was a really nice booty. 

Dean knew what he liked, and that was boobs and curves, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to accept the fact that his soul mate was a guy. He was an open minded guy and he was up for a new adventure. He just wished that Castiel would get the stick out of his ass. Maybe Castiel just needed time to adjust to the fact that maybe he wasn't destined to be with a woman, but with Dean Winchester. 

Sure Dean has fooled around with guys before but it was never serious. It was just a couple of one night stands to satisfy his bi-curiousness. However when Castiel came along and Dean found out they were soul mates, he wasn't too phased. Sure he always pictured himself with a bendy woman but that doesn't mean he won't be happy with Cas. Plus he could get used to gazing into those gorgeous blue orbs. 

"Wow, that was gay" Dean muttered to himself. He took Cas's phone number and added the number to his phone. He knew that this would be a challenge with Castiel, but he felt like he was up for it. He had wanted to settle down with somebody for a while, but he was doubting that he would ever be able to meet his soul mate. Dean knew he was cocky and arrogant but to be honest it was just his cover. In all honestly he's nerdy and would give anything for his family to be happy, but he wasn't going to let some guy who he just met know that. 

For all he knew, meeting Castiel Novak may be the best or worst thing that's ever happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thank you so much for all this positive feedback! The comments and the kudos is so wonderful and to make it up to you guys for being so wonderful, here's a new chapter, early! :)


	4. Good riddance, Dean Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments and Kudos! You guys are seriously so wonderful! I seriously wasn't expecting this story to attract so many people already! Please don't hate me for this chapter ;)

Chapter 4:

 

Friday finally rolled around for Castiel and Dean. Both of them were freaking out about their big date. It was make or break from there on. If the date didn't work out then how were they to work out as a couple?

Castiel was fretting about his date with Dean so much that he needed to call for re enforcements. Meg showed up at his door 10 minutes later and pulled out a blue button up which made his eyes pop, as well as Castiel's best pair of jeans which did things to his ass which should be strictly illegal.

Dean on the other hand had to have Jo over for the previous night and to calm him throughout the day. Jo was like the younger sister he never wanted, but they had been the best of friends since either of them could ever remember. They seemed to have no boundaries between each other anymore. Anyways, she had agreed to help him get ready, knowing that it would help Dean if he had somebody to encourage him.

It hit 6:30 and Dean was getting ready to go. Jo was busy picking up various clothing pieces such as her ratty old jeans that she wore around Dean because they were so close that she didn't really care about her appearance at the moment, her black singlet and socks. off the floor, while Dean was subtly sniffing his shirt and arm pits to make sure he smelled alright for the thousandth time that night. He never got nervous for dates, but something about his first date with his soul mate was affecting him. He tried to turn on his usual Winchester charm but to no avail. It was inching towards the time when Dean had to pick Castiel up.

He sighed and plucked up the courage to finally leave, sending Cas a quick text to let him know he was just leaving. He said goodbye to Jo and started driving towards Castiel's apartment.

Castiel heard his phone chime with the notification of a new message.

'Hey Castiel, just leaving. If you wanna skip dinner all together I do have a back seat ;) – Dean'

Castiel rolled his eyes. If Dean was going to act like this all night, Castiel was not above shaming him out.

'Text me when you're out side, I'll meet you down stairs for our dinner.'

"Meg he's coming right now. What if we don't get along and I lose my chance of having a soul mate?"

"Hey shh it'll be okay Clarence. I'm proud of you okay?"

Castiel nodded and pulled her in for a hug, once they released she kissed him on the cheek gently.

"Don't worry about it okay? Just be yourself, it's hard not to like you."

Castiel nodded again and shut the door once she had made it into the elevator. He waited not so patiently by the phone for Dean to text him saying he was outside.

When he did finally get the text, Castiel pretty much ran out the door. He grabbed his wallet, keys, phone and slipped on his tan over coat before leaving his apartment. It didn't take long for Castiel to spot Dean and made his way over. He tried to walk with as much confidence as he could.

"Heya Castiel,"

"Hello Dean."

"Meet baby. She's a 1967 Chevy Impala. My pride and joy."

Castiel looked at Dean and thought he was joking but by the look on Dean's face apparently he was being deadly serious. He rolled his eyes and sighed but decided to go along with whatever Dean was playing at.

"Hello Baby. I'm Castiel James Novak. Pleasure to meet you."

He looked to Dean who was staring at Castiel; mouth opened wide, his face un-readable. Castiel frowned and tilted his head slightly.

"Are you okay Dean?"

"Yeah man I'm fine. Just uh, that was pretty cool. Weird but cool, nobodies ever done that before."

Castiel didn't know what to say back to Dean's comment so he just nodded and slid into the car. Dean took the hint and started driving him to the restaurant.

"Where are we going?"

"Uh there's a new Italian restaurant and uh I thought it would be nice."

"Okay Dean."

It took 15 minutes of small talk and awkward silences for the two to finally arrive at the restaurant which Dean had made reservations for. It was a small, cute place with interesting artwork on the walls, and red and white chequered table clothes. The waitress took them to the table and Dean couldn't resist the urge to check her out as she walked away. However it didn't go unnoticed by Castiel, and Dean was met by a particularly icy glare.

"Would you rather have dinner with her, should I leave?"

"Are you jealous?"

"No, I'm disappointed that I'm clearly wasting my time here with a Neanderthal like you."

"Don't be like that."

Castiel narrowed his eyes again but returned to looking at the menu. He and Dean really clashed and it wasn't going to end up well for either of them.

"I know what I'm getting,"

"What's that?"

"Lasagne and a milkshake."

"You like meat then, huh?"

Dean said with a wink.

"I did not come out to dinner with you for you to act like an immature pre teen. If you don't stop behaving like this I will leave and you will never see me again."

"You do realise that you'd be losing your soul mate if you did that, right?"

"You're not much of a soul mate. We're already arguing and it's our first date. Maybe this was all a mistake."

Castiel could've sworn he saw hurt flicker across Dean's face for the slightest moment, but it was quickly replaced by his normal cocky expression.

"Whatever, you can go then. It's not like I wanted to settle down with anybody anyway. Plus you have a stick up your ass and as attractive as you are, I don't know if I would be able to fall in love with you. So I'll probably see you around, but hopefully not. See ya Castiel."

"Good riddance, Dean Winchester. I would say tonight was a pleasure, but it really wasn't."

Dean rolled his eyes and walked out of the restaurant, leaving Castiel alone and severely irritated. The waiter came over and asked if he was still ordering and Castiel figured that he was hungry and at a restaurant so why not. The waitress took his order and gave him a sympathetic smile.

Castiel didn't understand why he looked at him with sympathy. Castiel didn't need anybody's sympathy, he'd had enough of that in high school. All the sympathetic looks he got when he was tossed around the halls, but nobody ever tried to help him or stop the bullies.

After he finished his meal and paid, he walked home. It was about 8 miles back to his apartment, he knew it was stupid because he lived in the city, but he was too fired up from his fight with Dean to think clearly.

Castiel had only walked a few shops down before he was pulled into a dark alley way and was pushed against the wall.

"Give us your money."

Castiel tried to get a good look at the person who was currently holding him up against the wall but he was wearing a balaclava. Castiel shook his head which resulted in a punch to his stomach. Castiel tried to wriggle out of their grasp, but that only made the thugs angry and soon enough he was receiving blows to his stomach, chest and face. When Castiel thought he was going to pass out he heard a voice yell. It didn't sound like any of his attackers voices, and so he assumed it was a policeman. He let himself slip out of consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF any body has any questions about this, you can message me here or on tumblr:
> 
> www.castielsnovaking.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are always welcome! Love you all :)
> 
> Okay so I accidentally put this story as completed, which it isn't! Simple mistake, thank you so the people who politely told me what was up! Sorry about that!


	5. Dammit Cas, we can fix this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I decided to put up a new chapter because i'm quite sick and don't really have anything to do! So yeah, this chapter isn't beta'd yet. thank you for all the positive feedback and kudo's! :D

Chapter 5: 

 

Castiel awoke to the smell of something frying, and to his body in incredible pain. He groaned and reached for his phone. Then he realised that he wasn't in his bed. He had no idea where he was.

Castiel was desperately trying to figure out where he was. He vaguely remembered some one yelling his name last night for some reason. Had he no clue what had happened, or why his face hurt. Or how he even got here. He squinted his eyes shut and hit his forehead with the palm of his hand trying to remember. When suddenly all the memories came flooding back. The fight, the people trying to mug him, the person who fought them off?

Still, it didn't explain where he was or who's apartment he was in. He slowly sat up and examined the room. It was messy and there was a guitar in the corner. There was lots of jeans and plaid tops lying around the room. There was a small picture of a beautiful blonde haired woman on the bed side table and Castiel figured that it must belong to the person who lives here.

'Well clearly it did, why else would it be here' Castiel thought to himself. He looked down and saw that he was only in his boxers. That would explain why he was so cold. But then he did a double look and saw angry, dark bruises blooming on his skin. He grimaced and gently prodded them. Which was a stupid idea. He bought his hand up to his face and gently touched it with his finger tips. He felt swelling around his eye, cheek and lips.

Castiel let out a low groan and lay back against the bed. He had his eyes closed when he heard somebody gently opened the door and slowly approached the bed. He heard the person put something on the bed side table and only seconds later he felt fingers carding through his hair. Who would do that? Slide their fingers through Castiel's hair, without even knowing him. Unless he's at Meg's, but no this isn't her room. He really had no idea who his knight in shinning armor was. That's when he decided to crack open one of his eye lids and sneak a look at his hero. However who he saw was defiantly not who he was expecting.

"Dean?"

"Oh uh Cas hey you're awake."

"Why are you running your fingers through my hair?"

"I was uh, assessing your bruises"

If Dean's skin colouring was anything to go by, it was clearly a lie.

"What happened last night?"

"I had a bad feeling in my gut last night after I left and I uh decided to wait for you to exit. Then I saw you getting pulled into an alley way a few shops down and I kinda snuck up on whoever it was and saved your ass."

"I had it under control"

"Really Castiel? Did you? Because to me, it looked like you were getting the shit beaten out of you. I basically saved your life. All you have to say is 'I had it under control', no kiss for saving the damsel in distress?"

"There are no way I would kiss you. Even if my life depended on it."

"Yeah well feelings mutual Chuckles, 'cause you look like shit."

"Oh really? I couldn't look any worse than you normally do then"

"You know what? Just get out. I saved your freaking life and you don't even thank me. You just insult me and say you had it covered. I didn't have to go and save you, you've been nothing but a Class A Douche bag since we've met. We're meant to be soul mates man, and you can't even pretend to be nice to me? Well you know what? Fuck that man, and fuck you."

Castiel felt his mark start to burn and he looked down at it. It was burning red which was weird, but it was hurting. He looked over to Dean's and saw that it was burning red as well. Castiel sighed and closed his eyes.

"Apologies Dean, but you haven't exactly been the nicest person either. But thank you for saving me"

"Yeah, whatever man."

Castiel decided that it was time to swallow his pride.

"Dean. How about you and I start over. I'll uh, take you out for a casual dinner and the movies. Fresh start?"

Dean's face softened slightly and his voice was softer now.

"Sure. If I get to pick the movie, I don't want to watch some lame chick flick."

Castiel rolled his eyes and sighed internally this time.

"Okay."

Dean was about to say something until a loud voice coming from the lounge interrupted him.

"YO DEAN, IS MY BRA SOME WHERE AROUND HERE? I THINK I LEFT IT OVER WHEN I STAYED A FEW NIGHTS BACK"

Dean's eyes grew wide as Castiel's became dark and stormy. When the owner of the voice walked into the room her face turned from cheerful to confusion to regret.

"Uh hey, I'm Jo. You must be Castiel. Dean's told me about you."

"Hello Jo, pleasure to meet you."

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds until Dean asked Jo if he could speak with her in the kitchen. They closed the door on the way out and Castiel took the opportunity to get dressed and figure out his game plan on how to leave. He could try to slip out without them noticing, but he had no idea where to go. Once he had finally finished getting dressed, he had absolutely no idea what he looked like but he doubted he looked nice.

He opened the door and followed the sound of the voices which lead him to the kitchen. Dean was leaning against the counter with his head in his hand while Jo was cutting up fruit. Dean must have heard the footsteps as he looked up at Cas with a sad glance. He knew that it was over. However Jo did not.

"Hey Castiel! Want to join us for breakfast?"

"No thank you, I'm actually about to be off. Once again, thank you for your help last night Dean. I'll see you both around. Goodbye."

"Cas wait can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about Dean."

"Dammit Cas! We can fix this!"

"Dean, it can't be broken if there wasn't anything to start with."

Castiel turned around and walked in the direction of what he hoped would be the door. Thankfully it was and he opened it and shut it gently, not wanting to seem like a pissed off girlfriend who was slamming the door on the way out of an argument, but he wanted to seem like a mature, grown man about this situation. He tried to ignore the look on Dean's face when he said there wasn't anything to start with. But it was true wasn't it? All they did was clash and neither of them would be happy together.

Once Castiel was out of the apartment building, he tried to gain his surroundings. He realised that his apartment was only a few blocks away and cringed. He wasn't sure if he was comfortable living that close to Dean. However he made the walk back to his apartment quick due to the fact that people were giving him disgusted looks. He wasn't sure if it was because his clothes were a dirty mess or if it was his bruised face, or just him in general.

When he finally got home and checked himself in the mirror he was kind of surprised by what he saw. He had thought that the damage would just be a slightly bruised eye and a puffy lip, but both of his eyes were swelling and his eye brow was cut, as well as his nose and cheek. His lips were swollen and there were bruises starting to form on his cheeks.

Castiel removed the rest of his clothing and assessed his damage. His ribs were decorated with purple and yellow marks and his stomach was mostly covered in bruises. That was all he wanted to see and decided that he needed a shower. He thought about what happened over the past 24 hours and decided that he was far too tired for this and had a nap after he got out of the shower.

He dreamt of a certain green eyed man saving him from black eyed monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any questions about this, message me here or on tumblr:  
> castielsnovaking.tumblr.com


	6. You're kinda a pain in the ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, important authors note at the end of this chapter, please read it

Chapter 6:

 

When Castiel woke up on Monday morning he was still in a bad mood. He had already talked to Meg about the Dean situation but she told him that he was over reacting. He got ready for his day, made sure he had everything he needed for his class, then he remembered he had no car.

Castiel would be lying if he said that his face didn't pale at the thought of having to see Dean again when he goes to pick up his car. Maybe he wouldn't be in. He shrugged and called Jimmy to ask him if he could give him a ride to the school,

There was an upside of having some of your siblings live near to you, and this was one of them. Plus he hadn't seen Jimmy in a few weeks which felt weird, but Castiel had been quite busy with the school, as it's coming up to finals where as Jimmy is always pretty busy with his radio job. He picked up his phone and dialled Jimmy's number.

"Hello?"

"Hello Jimmy, it's Castiel"

"I know, I have caller I.D"

Castiel rolled his eyes at his brothers snark but continued the conversation.

"Good for you. I require a ride to the school as my car is currently in the mechanic shop."

"Yeah sure. I'll be there in 10 minutes and drop you off on the way to work. See ya Castiel"

"Okay, thankyou Jimmy. I'll see you soon"

Castiel was glad that the conversation didn't linger with his twin, he wasn't really in a mood to converse anyway. He and Jimmy were always close because of the twin thing, but in reality they were complete opposites. Especially with their voices, Castiel sounded like he was a chain smoker and had been since he was a young child, whereas Jimmy was more monotone. However they both were obsessed with their trench coats. Other than that, Jimmy and Castiel didn't really have too much in common but they were each others closest friends.

Castiel was ready so he decided he'd wait downstairs for his twin to arrive, he grabbed his laptop bag and trench coat before walking out the door. Castiel wasn't waiting for his brother for long, however when the car was closer Castiel saw that Jimmy wasn't alone.

He sighed and slid into the back seat of Jimmy's car. He had just closed the door as Gabriel, his older brother started to talk to him.

"Cassie! I haven't seen you in forever, you've been all cooped up inside your sex den haven't you."

"No Gabriel, I have not. I've been being a mature adult, which is something which couldn't be said for you. Stop calling me Cassie you know I dislike it. Hello Jimmy"

"Aw Cassie don't be like that! What have you been up to? I've been worried about you little bro"

"Why aren't you at work? And why are you in your Pyjama's."

"Well Kali kicked me out last night so I crashed at Jimmo's here, and I kind of own the candy shop so I can go in whenever I want."

Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Do you have to give everybody the worst nicknames?"

"Hey it's not like you guys can't retaliate, you're just not as clever as I am"

Jimmy and Castiel both sighed.

"So Castiel, anything new with you?"

"Well uh yes actually."

Gabriel and Jimmy waited in silence for Castiel to continue, however when they saw that Cas was absent-mindly staring outside the window they spoke again.

"Are you going to tell us or leave us here in suspense Cas-o?"

"I met my soul mate"

Jimmy almost swerved off the road and Gabriel's head spun around so fast Castiel was afraid he was going to break it.

"YOU WHAT? WHEN?"

"About a week ago."

"And you didn't think to tell us Castiel?"

"I didn't think it was of import. We aren't going to see each other anymore, we don't get along anyway."

"Cassie you can't just ignore your soul mate, there's a reason your together. What's her name?"

"Actually it's a he."

Jimmy and Gabriel both raised their eyebrows at each other but didn't say anything.

"What's HIS name then?"

"Dean Winchester"

Gabriel raised his eyebrows

"As in Dean Winchester with the little brother Sam Winchester, the lawyer?"

"Probably, why?"

"Samsquatch is a regular at my shop and we've taken up to texting. He told me something about Deano meeting his soul mate but I never thought that it was your Dean!"

"Gabriel he is not MY Dean. He is my soul mate yes, but in no way does he belong to me"

"Cassie you really should give him a shot"

Castiel rolled his eyes and stayed silent. When there was lull in the conversation Jimmy spoke up.

"I didn't want to ask but what happened to your face? Did you get in a fight Castiel?"

"I was mugged but then somebody saved me"

Gabriel turned around with mischief in his eyes.

"Did they get into your pants eh Cassie"

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows and smirked.

"No they did not Gabriel. I have the 5 date rule and you know that."

"Did you at least get the name of the guy who saved you?"

"It was Dean if you must know"

Castiel was glad that they were nearing the school because his brothers reactions were radical.

"Cassie I get that the guys a great big bag of dicks but he saved your life. You could at least give him a chance."

They had pulled up at the school and Castiel was getting ready to get out.

"I was considering it, then his girl friend came in and claimed that she had left her bra in his apartment. So I left."

He quickly got out of the car and closed the door and started walking. He felt like he was making good progress until he heard his name being called behind him. He turned around to see Gabriel running after him in his obnoxious pink pyjama pants and a my little pony t shirt on. Where on earth did he even get that?

"Cassie get your shit together. You don't even know the whole story, I don't remember Sam telling me that Dean had a girl friend but I do remember him telling me that Dean was really excited to finally meet his soul mate. I'm not saying you have to bang the guy and fall in love, but just try and be friends? You know what happens when soul mates stay away from each other after they meet"

Castiel grimaced. He had seen programmes on TV about couples where one of them had died and the other became seriously ill, barely able to get out of bed, until they finally let go of them. Castiel had had a light head ache and his right arm was throbbing slightly, not that he was going to mention it to anybody.

Castiel sighed and nodded before walking into the school building. He was finally getting the teacher aid today, they weren't able to come in last week due to family issues but apparently it was all sorted now. He was ready for his teacher aid, Adam Milligan to come in.

Castiel finally reached his class room and got out all the papers he needed for that day. It was five minutes until the bell when a young man rushed through the door. He was fairly tall, a bit taller than Castiel, light brown hair and light blue eyes.

Castiel looked up and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Castiel Novak and I'm guessing you're Adam Milligan?"

"I tend to go by Adam Winchester, but yes I'm Adam Milligan."

Castiel's face paled and he felt himself start to sweat. Dean never mentioned an Adam. Not that they really talked that much anyway, they bickered more than anything.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Dean Winchester would you?"

"Uh Dean's my half brother. Why's that? Wait. You're Cas aren't you? As in THE Cas? Like Dean's soul mate Cas?"

"That would be me yes"

"I've heard quite a bit about you"

Castiel internally groaned. He tried to keep the conversation light.

"All good I hope"

"Nah man, not really. Said you're kinda a pain in the ass"

"It appears that we have mutual feelings then"

Adam chuckled and changed the conversation topic to the days lesson plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay guys it's crunch time. I've gotten so busy and I'm really not handling it at all, I only get fridays off work and on friday's i still have school and I have a lot going on right now and I have no idea what I'm doing I'm so stressed. My two week break is coming up soon and I just thought I'd tell you that this might be the last update until then. It's only about 2 weeks away and I'm so busy but my work days will be cut down on the holidays I think so that's good. I promise that I'll be writing and updating then! I'm so so sorry guys, I so desperately wanted to be able to handle everything but I just need to focus on my school work and hand in all my assignments and then I'm all yours again! I'll write heaps in the holidays so I don't have to worry about not meeting the dead line. And I'm just not feeling motivated to write at the moment, it's just getting hard for me and I don't have the motivation for anything lately and I've been really sick. But you can message me on tumblr or on here or you can even Imessage me if you'd like. But ask me privately for my imessage okay?
> 
> Thank you so much for all of your support with this story by the way, your favs/follows/reviews bring the biggest smiles to my face. I love you all, and to make up for this kind of break I'm going to make you guys a destiel play list. Don't worry I'm not giving up on this story, not now, not ever.
> 
> So what's going to be on this destiel play list? Good question. It's just going to be songs which I feel like they'd be listening to and what I listen to when I write and songs that remind me of them and some songs relating to this fanfiction but yeah! I'll be adding to it every time i hear a song and instantly think 'DESTIEL'.
> 
> ps this hasn't been beta'd yet cause she's also super duper busy! I know that there's a fair few mistakes in here and I go to past tense to present and I'm sorry I'm horrible.
> 
> P.p.s: Lots of the songs on my playlist come from b588810's destiel playlist. Read their fic, it's actually perfect.
> 
> p.p.p.s: IF ANYBODY HAS FANART FOR THIS I WOULD SERIOUSLY LOVE TO SEE IT PLEASE or if anybody wants to do some for me :)
> 
> tumblr: castielsnovaking.tumblr.com
> 
> playlist: user/castielsnovaking/playlist/3OTocQaMhzJgDXZJsb60JK
> 
> and if you don't do spotify (though you totally should, it's super good) here's the youtube link:
> 
> playlist?list=PLw1u2G3KfwQtl-pTFQqn_GLlZcAqFkB_7&action_edit=1
> 
> so uh yeah, I'll see you guys when I next update x


	7. Soul mate benefits

Chapter 7:

Finally the time of day which Castiel was dreading all day finally came around. He had to go to the auto shop and pick up his car. He couldn’t put it off any longer, Adam had even asked if he needed a ride to the auto-shop, claiming that he hasn’t seen Dean in a few days and wanted to catch up. Castiel reluctantly agreed, seeing as he’d either have to catch a bus there or ask Jimmy. 

Adam led Castiel to his car, it was a mazda 3 and quite frankly Castiel was disappointed. 

“I don’t know Dean that well, but I do know that he has an un healthy obsession for cars. Does he know you own this car?”

Adam rolled his eyes and huffed.

“Yes he knows I drive it, he hates it and complains every time he see’s it. He tells me that he’s going to show me real cars but he never does. You should see what Sam drives. Dean never shuts up about it.”

“Lets just drive to the auto-shop and get this over and done with.”

Adam nodded and they both stepped into Adam’s car. The trip to the auto shop was filled with idle conversations about students and lesson plans. Castiel’s nerves started to rise with each minute in which they were approaching the auto shop. 

Finally the inevitable happened, where they had arrived. Castiel heaved a heavy sigh and walked into the shop with Adam.

Just his luck, Dean was at the front desk looking at something on a piece of paper. 

“YO DEAN!”

Dean looked up and grinned at Adam before flicking his eyes over to Cas and quickly back to Adam. Dean cleared his throat before speaking.

“Hey dude! Good to see you!”  
“Yeah man, been busy. You know Castiel right?”

Adam smirked while Castiel and Dean both glared at him. 

“Yeah, I know Cas.”  
“Oh, on a nick name basis are we?”  
“Soul mate benefits, guess you wouldn’t know about that.”  
“Oh I’ve heard all about your soul mate benefits”

Castiel sighed and rolled his eyes.  
“I am in the room, I just want my car back so I can leave.”

Dean and Adam both looked to Cas before awkwardly grinning at each other.   
Cas refused to talk, or even look at Dean. All Dean wanted to do was explain himself to Cas but he couldn’t exactly do that. Until he had a bright idea.

“Hey uh Cas..Tiel.. Your car is going to need more check ups and it would really help if you filled out this information sheet.”

Castiel looked at the piece of paper Dean was waving in front of his face uncertainly.

“Oh come on man, you’re not going to be telling us your life story, we just need to know your numbers, address and shit.”  
“Why?”  
“I just stated that dude, it’d really help us out if we had more than a cell number to go on” 

Castiel closed his eyes and nodded, releasing the breath he was containing.

He quickly filled out the sheet, took his car keys, thanked Dean and said his goodbyes and was finally escaping the awkward situation.

Dean sighed as he watched Castiel leave. If it wasn’t for John calling Dean and being a complete douche literally 5 minutes before Castiel called with his car issues, then maybe, just maybe he and Castiel could be happy. He wouldn’t ever admit it to anybody, but he was lonely. Drunk one night stands weren’t cutting it for him anymore, he was looking for somebody he could share memories with and look back at them when they’re old and cranky together and laugh. Yeah, Dean was only 24 but all of his friends had soul mates, even Jo and Adam were soul mates. 

He just wanted love. He deserved to be loved, especially after all he’s been through. But nothing could change the past now but maybe he and Castiel could just be friends. Hell they were soul mates, if they spent too much time apart from each other, it will physically hurt. 

How would he even get Castiel to talk to him again? He sighed as he looked down at the piece of paper which Castiel filled out, his neat cursive writing covering most of the lines. That’s when he had his bright idea. He would just have to turn up to Castiel’s apartment and hope for the best.

He remembered that Adam was still in the room and looked up with a sheepish smile.

“So Cas is the teach’ you’re working with, huh?”  
“Yeah, Castiel is actually a really cool dude”  
“I wouldn’t know that would I”  
“I could talk you up a bit to him. We work together so he’d kind of have to listen.”  
“Nah man I can fix this myself.”

Adam nodded and looked at Dean with a sympathetic look on his face.

“Heard John called”

Dean ran his hand down his face and let out a heavy breath.  
“Yeah. Yeah he did, he was uh, on one of his benders and called me up and started yelling at me about my life choices”

Adam looked confused for a second.

“Life choices? I thought he wanted you to become a mechanic?”

Deans’s eyes widened.

“Uh yeah, who knows with him anymore. He’s always too drunk to make sense. God knows how Mum managed to put up with him for so long before finally kicking him out”

Adam nodded again. 

Dean had to clear his throat before talking again, if he was acting unusual, Adam didn’t seem to notice. Dean would have to tell Adam about what John actually means eventually, but for the moment, he’s content with keeping both Adam and Sam in the dark. He knew that it was horrible of him to do that and the guilt ate at him every single damn day of the week, but he was waiting for the right time. He’d actually been waiting for the past 5 years to tell Sammy about his little secret, but the time will come. 

It wasn’t that Dean was scared that Sam was going to get angry at him for being bi, he was worried that Sam’s opinion would change about Dean. He was the Dean Winchester, a womanizer with a weird obsession with his car. Nobody messed with him because Dean had the reputation of the ‘tough guy’. He was just worried that Sam wouldn’t think of him the same anymore and he wasn’t sure if he could handle that. 

He noticed that Adam was still talking to him about something which happened at his work today, so he nodded his head and pretended that he didn’t zone out and start thinking about his problems.

It was nearing the time for Dean to close up the shop and Adam had decided to help him. He also decided that he would have dinner at Dean’s apartment and invite Sam, claiming that they hadn’t had enough brotherly bonding moments lately. 

So that’s what they did. They ordered pizza and watched Star Wars and zoned out. However Sam left early as he had a big case and needed sleep. Dean rolled his eyes knowing that he was missing Jess and wanted to get back to her. Dean offered for Adam to stay but it was only a Monday night and he had a class to help teach in the morning.

So that left Dean to be alone in his thoughts. Thinking of how he could possibly win over that beautiful, blue eyed man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there it is! Please comment and stuff, I seriously love getting feedback from you guys! So there's been a lot that's happened in the past 3ish weeks. I've been so stressed out with school and there was death in the family so things were a bit out of kilter there. I think that I'll just update this story whenever I finish the chapter! Thank you to all of you who reviewed/followed/fav'd! The playlist thing was a total waste of time but oh well :)
> 
> Okay so I have this other fic that I'm kind of writing but not really at the moment. It's destiel AU, they're in college, nerdy!Dean, hipster!cas bc it's kind of my fav. But it's where Cas gets dared to be Dean's friend kind of thing. If anybody wants to co-author that with me, i'd be so ecstatic!
> 
> If you have any questions or just want to talk and be friends or something message me here, or on my tumblr
> 
> castielsnovaking . tumblr . com
> 
> just take out the spaces. See you next time!


	8. Hi, I'm Dean Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends. I have so many head canons about this fic oh my gosh, like Cas really likes Florence and the Machine and he sings and oh my gosh I’m so in love with writing this fic! So there was a lot of postive feedback from last chapter and if you cuties want to do that again I’m totally not going to stop you ;) No but seriously thank you all so much for the feedback. Ps I’m not sure when I’ll start writing the other fic again, I just wanted to see if anybodies interested but I’ll talk to the people who volunteered and get to know you guys and we can work out our writing styles and stuff. Okie dokie I love you all

Chapter 8:

 

To say that Dean was anxious, about seeing Castiel again, was an understatement. For starters he used the personal information sheet about Castiel to get his address, and now he was going to show up uninvited. He wasn’t even sure if Castiel would even give him another chance to redeem himself. But he was trying and that was what counted, right?

 

If his plans for becoming friends with Castiel went to hell he would take the hint that the universe hated him and he was going to die alone. He wasn’t sure if he could drink his way out of the sharp sting of rejection if Castiel was to reject him, again.

 

In all honesty, Dean thought he was a pretty nice guy underneath the layers of cockiness and his over confident demeanour. People just had to dig to get to know him. Not that Dean ever let anybody get close enough to get to know the ‘real Dean’. He had always had issues, trust issues, commitment issues, not to mention his daddy issues. But that was just the make up of Dean Winchester, the exterior that everybody saw.

 

However nobody knew the Dean Winchester who used to hide himself in his room and strum on his guitar waiting for his father to finally come home from ‘going out to get the milk’. He would stay up writing books about two brothers who drove across America hunting the supernatural, and saving people on a daily basis, all without anybody knowing. When he would finally be able to fall asleep in the early hours of the morning after hearing the quiet sobs of his mother through the paper thin walls, finally being able to escape reality and escaping into the land of his dreams, only to wake up and go through the routine of being alone, once again. He would go to school only to either be bullied or feared. He was feared as he was a Winchester, the schools bad boy who drove a 60’s muscle car, wore leather jackets and beat up anybody who looked at him wrong. Except for the jocks, who would make it their job to make Dean feel as low as he could. They would call him the typical names that any jock could come up with, as well as picking on him for his bow legs, Disney princess like eyes and pretty face in general. He had tried to fight a few of them on occasion only to have his ass handed to him by the football team who only wrote ‘Fag’ on his locker because that’s the only insult they could spell. Dean was so alone for so long, until a family friend moved into town. She was like Dean, she didn’t take shit from anybody and she too was either feared of bullied. Maybe that was why they had gotten along so well, but every day since she moved back to town, Jo and Dean had been inseparable.

 

Dean didn’t have a good high school experience, but he was over that now. He had put it behind him because he wasn’t going to dwell on his shitty past. His life was going well for him until he found John on his doorstep. Dean’s first instinct was to tell him to ‘fuck off’ and slam the door in his face, but seeing John again bought back that fear which he would get when he was younger, like when he accidently tracked dirt into his house and was trying to clean it up before John found out. He was a 23 year old man god dammit, seeing his father should not make him feel like a little boy again. That was when Dean’s life started to go down again. He was finally over the disappearing act that his father did, when he waltzed back into his life like nothing had happened.

 

As if seeing John again wasn’t bad enough, he had Sam and Adam over at the time as well. John and Sam had never really gotten along well, but Sam was always more favoured than Dean was, maybe because Sam had a future. John smiled big and pulled Sam into a hug and patted his back, telling him it was good to see him again.

 

As far as Sam was concerned, John was kicked out by Mary for being a dick. Mary didn’t want to talk about John or the fact that he wasn’t coming back. Dean wanted to keep Sam from having no respect for John so he failed to mention that John left.

 

In the time that John was gone, Dean had moved out and was working with Bobby in the mechanic shop, Mary adopted another son. Adam. His mother died and he was put into an adoption home until Mary found him crying on the side of the street one night. Mary being the kind hearted woman she is, instantly took him in and adopted him. Sam and Adam got along instantly and after a few weeks, Dean’s big brother instinct kicked in and he started warming to Adam. From then on he was an honory Winchester, because family don’t end with blood.

 

Dean was contemplating calling Jo for advice on what to do with Castiel on Friday night. He decided that he would go on a Friday night, in case he was going to a party on Saturday night, although he didn’t strike Dean as the party goer.

 

Eventually Friday rolled around and he had managed to keep his little journey to Cas’ apartment a secret from everybody. It was 6 pm and Dean was standing outside his closet wondering what on earth he should wear to win the heart of his pretentious, snooty, stuck up but oh so gorgeous soul mate.

 

He scolded himself for judging Castiel without really knowing him, he could have as many issues as Dean did.

 

Eventually he pulled out his best pair of jeans, which hugged him in all the right areas, a tight black top with an open green button up over the top. He looked in the mirror and spiked his hair up a bit, he looked pretty good over all. He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys before he checked his appearance one last time, and went over to Castiel’s place.

 

He decided to walk there, which was weird as he never went anywhere without baby, but he was worried that if he drove, he wouldn’t stop and would just turn around and go home. It was much more awkward to stop mid-walk and turn around without looking like an idiot. The walk wasn’t too long, they only lived a few blocks away from each other after all.

 

Unfortunately the apartment building was surrounded by a gate, which he wasn’t able to get in to, but fortunately there was a cute brunette walking out of the building and if he played his cards right he could catch the door before it closed. He walked over quickly to the gate, just as the lady was walking out. She looked him up and down and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Are you waiting for somebody there buddy”

 

Dean put on his most charming smile and leant a bit closer.

 

“Nah sorry sweetheart, but would you be able to let me in? I just moved in and forgot my key”

 

The woman rolled her eyes

 

“That’s weird, I didn’t know anybody was moving in lately. My friend, Castiel normally would have told me”

 

“Castiel? Whoa hah what kind of name is that? I might have to go and introduce myself to him then”

 

The lady smirked and looked him up and down.

 

“That’s a good idea hon, he had this dick of a soul mate who screwed him over, he could use a hunk of a guy like you”

 

Dean felt his face blush but he started to feel defensive of himself.

 

“Maybe he and his soul mate need to spend more time together”

 

The lady stepped back and allowed Dean into the building area, he internally fist pumped.

 

She started to walk away but seemed to pause to look over her shoulder to Dean.

 

“Good luck Dean”

 

She started walking again and Dean could only stare after her with wide eyes. How did she know his name? Dean got himself focused again, he was there for a reason.

 

He walked up 4 flights of stairs as he didn’t have access to the elevator. He stopped and got his breath back before he knocked on Castiel’s door. He heard music, it sounded like a piano being played, but as soon as Dean had knocked on the door it ceased. A few seconds later the door opened, revealing a dishevelled Cas.

 

Castiel narrowed his eyes and was about to speak but Dean beat him to it.

 

“Hi, my name is Dean Winchester. I'm an Aquarius, I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach and frisky women. I’m also single, the girl you saw in my apartment is my little sister. Nice to meet you”


	9. You're a saint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! Please comment and kudos and all that super awesome stuff you guys do :D Thank you for the positive feedback you guys give me, i love you all. this has been beta'd by my wonderful beta Captain-Obviouss :)

Chapter 9:

 

Dean watched as Castiel’s face went from anger, to confusion, to understanding, to embarrassment. He watched as Castiel rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

“Hello Dean. My name is Castiel Novak.”

“So I was uh wondering if you wanted to try this out again”

 

Castiel bit his lip, looking thoughtful. He hesitated before answering.

 

“Why don’t you come inside?”

Dean nodded, his spirits plummeting. He knew what the ‘come inside’ line meant. He knew that Castiel would tell him that they should not see each other because they don’t get along, and that it’s not Dean, it’s himself. The typical speech that he normally gave but this time the tables were reversed.

 

He followed Castiel inside and Cas gestured to a the sofa where they both sat. Dean spoke up first:

 

“Listen Cas, you don’t have to do the whole speech. I know it off by heart, that you don’t think it’s going to work out between us, it’s not me, it’s you-”

 

Castiel cut him off.

 

“No I assure you, it is you. You are rude and obnoxious Dean Winchester, but you do intrigue me. I do not advise that we date, but perhaps we could try to be friends.”

 

Dean wanted to be offended, he really did, the dude had just insulted him pretty heavily but instead he snorted and chuckled a bit.

 

“Okay dude, that seems fair. Testing the water I guess. But seriously man, you gotta get the stick outta your ass and stop talking like a dictionary.”

 

Castiel nodded and looked at Dean with that intenseness that he always had. Dean felt himself blush under the stare and tried to figure out what to say.

 

“Dean Winchester, the ladies man, seems speechless? Perhaps I should pretend as if I’m trying to get into your pants. That seems to be more in your comfort zone”

 

Dean was still speechless, trying to figure out how to retaliate.

 

“Oh maybe it’s the fact that you were rejected? I doubt that’s ever happened to you, correct?”

 

Dean regained the power to speak so he clenched his fists and glared.

 

“Look Castiel, I came here to try to put things right between us, but if you’re going to be a cocky little shit then I’ll leave.”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes and smirked.

 

“Calm down Winchester, are you not able to handle a little bit of teasing? Are you only used to flirting and people throwing themselves at you?”

 

“How do you even have friends when you’re so sarcastic all the time?”

 

Castiel shrugged

 

“I don’t really socialise. I have a few friends, they’re mostly as snarky as I am”

 

“Okay let me rephrase the question. How do you not get beaten up all the time? Well apart from the other night when you were mugged”

 

Castiel glared and crossed his arms.

 

“I can hold myself in a fight Winchester. I’m not weak nor fragile.”

 

Dean nodded and looked over Castiel’s body. For the first time he was able to appreciate it, as it wasn’t covered up by a suit. He was wearing a white top which was stretched across his chest. He then looked to Castiel’s arms, he was not weak. With the way that Castiel was crossing his arms, he couldn’t get that good of a look at his biceps but he could tell that Castiel was a strong man. He stopped his eyes from roaming further down Castiel’s body and moved his eyes back to Castiel’s face, where he was met by a quirked eyebrow and a smirk.

 

“Get a good look there?”

 

Dean winked at him

 

“I did actually. You’re most certainly not weak, or unattractive for that matter”

 

Dean tried flirting with Castiel to make him falter, but Castiel just took it in stride.

 

“I’m aware. You’re not the first person to look at me like that.”

 

Dean’s cocky smile faded and turned into a frown.

 

“I can’t win with you, can I?”

 

“Maybe I should start calling you Losechester instead.”

 

“Yeah well maybe I should call you Losechester”

 

Castiel tilted his head to the side, looking at Dean like he’s an idiot. And Dean felt like an idiot.

 

“I see your insults are top notch”

 

“Look I’m not used to people being sarcastic douche bags anymore. Give me a break okay?”

 

“Anymore?”

 

Dean huffed out a breath and rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah. Anymore. That was high school and I thought that people were mature now, guess not”

 

Dean watched as Castiel’s featured softened slightly.

 

“You had a hard time in high school too, huh?”

 

“Don’t we all?”

 

Cas bit his lip and looked thoughtful for a few seconds.

 

“I guess I can lay off some of the snark until you can actually think of something intelligent to say back.”

 

“You’re a saint” Dean sneered

 

Castiel winked.

 

“I know”

 

Cas walked into the kitchen area of his apartment and Dean followed. He was curious about Castiel, his apartment and his life. He wanted to know what made Castiel tick and what made him so snarky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions or want to know how the fic progress is going message me here or on tumblr
> 
> castielsnovaking.tumblr.com


	10. Maybe he isn't so bad after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the postive comments and kudo's :D You guys are seriously the best! Please comment and stuff, they mean the world to me. This chapter hasn't been Beta'd just yet, but it will be soon! This chapter is so long!

Chapter 10:

As it was a Friday night, Castiel was going to take the time to grade some essays that he had his students do in preparation for their finals. However when Dean turned up Castiel seemed to get a bit distracted. He was fairly certain that he and Dean weren’t going to see each other ever again and he wouldn’t have a soul mate, and he was trying to be okay with that. 

But when Dean turned up at his apartment asking if they could try it one more time, Castiel knew that it wasn’t right for them to be dating. At least not yet. He knew that they wouldn’t last if they started to date at the moment, but maybe after they had gotten to know each other and become friends they could give it a shot. He felt some0what bad for being so sarcastic to Dean but he was just being himself. Castiel was a snarky, sarcastic, sassy son of a bitch and many people knew that.

At around 7:30, Castiel told Dean that he needed to get on with marking papers and Dean nodded, he looked slightly disappointed but he didn’t say anything. 

They said their goodbyes and Castiel walked Dean to the door and watched as he walked down the hall way. Once Dean was out of sight, Castiel closed the door and started getting ready to mark. No less than a minute later, there was another knock. He was confused as to who would be visiting him, when he opened the door, it revealed a slightly panting Dean. 

“Is there something you need, Dean?”  
“Uh yeah. I would’ve regretted this, but do you wanna maybe grab some lunch or dinner with me some time. Just as friends, I’m not asking you out on a date or anything, I just think we should get to know each other because we’re soul mates and that’s what soul mates do you know? So yeah-”

Dean’s ramble was cut off abruptly by Castiel putting up his hand to Dean’s mouth.

“We can grab lunch tomorrow from one of my favourite bakery is about 30 minutes north of here. Pick me up at 12. See you tomorrow Losechester”

“Seeya then Sasstiel” 

Castiel raised an eyebrow and gave Dean an amused smile but said nothing and closed the door. His hand went to his right forearm and traced over his mark. It was warmer than usual, and it was glowing slightly. Maybe he and Dean being friends wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

He went back to his desk and started getting out the essays and tests. He felt sure that his students were going to be fine in the exams, however a few of them will need to revise a bit more. Castiel was finished grading by around 10 p.m. but he wasn’t tired enough to sleep. 

His mind started to wonder to Dean and how different he acts from time to time. Sometimes he can act like a grade A douche bag, whereas other times he almost acts sincere. His hand reached down to his mark yet again and he rubbed his finger over it.

He had never really thought about the fact that his soul mate could be a guy, he just always assumed that it would be a girl. It’s not like he HAD to end up with Dean, soul mates don’t always end up marrying each other. His mind wondered to his parents and whether they would be happy he finally met his soul mate, then he remembered that they probably wouldn’t care. His parents made it very clear that they didn’t care about his life 8 years ago. He could still clearly remember the day of the massive fight between himself and his parents. 

All of Castiel’s life he had tried to do whatever his father had wanted him to, despite the enormous amounts of pressure which Castiel was put under, day in and day out. Castiel was not only valedictorian but he was apart of the swim team. He didn’t really have friends back then as he was quiet, antisocial and extremely witty and sarcastic he preferred to be on his own. He was of course picked on, as he was the snarky nerd with the glasses. He was only attacked by the bullies once though, he was on the swimming team so he was strong and could easily take them in the fight. 

But at the end of Castiel’s senior year, he had finally told his parents what he wanted to do. Which was not what his parents had planned for him. Castiel told them he wanted to be a high school teacher, not a business man or laywer or doctor. That, of course upset his parents greatly and he was cut off from his parents money, and told to be moved out almost immediately. 

Getting himself through college was hard for Castiel, although he got scholarships he still had to pay rent for his shoebox apartment and buy food, textbooks, all the necessities. It was hard, but it was worth it. 

He was just glad that he was still able to talk to his siblings, even if they had to do it in secret for the first few months. It was hard for Castiel to be the youngest of 4 brothers, sometimes he wished for a sister, which he sort of got when Michael married Anna, Kali and Castiel were close but she was more like a mother figure than a sister. Castiel was in fact the youngest, Jimmy was born half an hour prior to Castiel. 

It was weird that Castiel wasn’t popular in high school, as all of his siblings were. Especially Jimmy. Maybe it was because they were having fun during high school while Castiel was working hard to get his immaculate grades. 

But that was all in the past for Castiel now, and he didn’t like dwelling on the shitty past. He had a few good friends as well as his siblings. And now he had his soul mate who he might have a possible friendship with.

Castiel was finally managing to get some what tired and was about to climb into bed when he heard his phone vibrate on his bedside table. Castiel was confused as to who would be texting him at this time of night, or texting him at all. His curiosity had gotten the best of him as he checked his phone. It was a message from Dean, which was slightly strange. He had just seen Castiel no less than 3 hours ago. He read the text and smiled to himself. 

'night Cas. Have a good sleep and I'll see you tomorrow :)'

Castiel was debating whether to reply or not when he saw his arm start to glow. He was feeling lighter and somewhat happier since the text came through and decided that it was only fair if he texted Dean back. 

'Goodnight Dean, I'll see you in the morning.' 

He had put his phone on the bedside table, not expecting a reply back and rolled over onto his side, when his phone vibrated again. 

'12 is the afternoon Cas. I'll see you in the afternoon x' 

Castiel rolled his eyes but blushed slightly at the x which Dean had put at the end. Which was stupid because Castiel was a 26 year old man and he should not be blushing at a stupid x. He didn't even like Dean. Still, he decided to text back for some reason he wasn't too sure of. 

'Goodnight Dean.' 

Castiel debated whether he would send an x back to Dean but ended up deciding not to. Besides Dean's x was just friendly, and Castiel wasn't going to through himself head first into that friendship wtihout getting to know Dean better. 

It took a while for Castiel to fall asleep that night. His mind was running wild with 'what if' scenarios. He was glad that he had finally met his soul mate, but he wasn't too sure if he and Dean would actually get along or if they were just pretending. 

Castiel could sense that there was a deep and dark story behind Dean's childhood, but he wasn't going to push to find out. He was hoping that maybe he and Dean would some how miraculously stop disliking each other and start maybe even being friends? Castiel was torn between wanting to hate Dean for his rude and obnoxious attitude and wanting to learn all about him and his possibly fucked up childhood. 

Eventually Castiel fell asleep, whether his mind finally let him rest or if he finally passed out from exhaustion from a long 5 day week of teaching high school students, he wasn't sure. 

When his alarm woke him up at 10 a.m, he was not happy to have been woken up. He rarely ever got to sleep in and his Saturdays were sacred to him. He had no idea why he agreed to meeting up with Dean for lunch. It was mostly a subconscious decision. Maybe it was because he was still kind of scared to walk the streets at night, or maybe it was because he was scared of what would happen if the two got along well and ended up going to one of their apartments. What happened after that was something Castiel really did not want to think about. 

Still, he got up, had his first shower of the day and some coffee. He didn't want to eat something too substantial as it wasn't often that he went to eat at his favourite bakery. The only downside of his favourite bakery was the fact that his older brother owned it. However we wasn't sure if Gabriel would be working today. He was hoping that he wasn't. 

Although he loved his older brother to no end, he really was irritating. His love of all things sweet was sure to give him diabetes one day, but he couldn't see Gabriel really caring. 

Castiel was dressed and ready to go by 11:20. He had spare time so he decided to play the piano. He used to love playing the piano when he was younger, it was something that nobody else in his family could do. He could also dance, but that was something he would never tell anybody. 

He was lost in playing 'Cosmic Love' by Florence and the Machine, singing softly to himself when the buzzer sounded, showing that Dean had arrived. He pressed the button to open the gate and opened his door so that Dean wouldn't have to knock again and returned to his piano to finish the song. 

He was almost finished by the time Dean made it to his door. Dean watched Castiel with a slight look of awe on his face. Castiel didn't see that though, as he had his eyes closed and was completely and utterly involved in the music. When he finished, he regained his posture, opened his eyes and turned around to greet Dean.

"Dude you never said that you could play"  
"We've seen each other 3 times Dean, I wasn't going to tell you my life story"   
"Whoa man, you're good. Like real good. How long have you been playing for?"  
"Since I was 11. It was the only thing that I could do that my siblings couldn't." 

Dean nodded his head and looked impressed. 

"Can you play any other instrument?"  
"I used to sing but other than that, no."  
"I can play guitar" Dean blurted out.  
"Congratulations Dean. Would you like a trophy?"

Dean glared and rolled his eyes.

"No douche bag, I was just saying. Maybe if you wanted to we could uh, play together one day. If you wanted to. Plus you said you'd stop being sarcastic."  
"I'm sure we could work something out. I said I'd stop being so sarcastic, not stop fully. It's apart of my personality Dean, I can't change that, and I won't change it."

Dean nodded again, obviously trying not to reply and be rude. So he changed the conversation instead. 

"So where are we going?"  
"We're going to my favorite bakery cafe place."  
"So what's it called?"

Castiel grimaced before he told Dean.

"It's called the Sweet Spot. The owner wanted to call it 'The Sweet G spot' as his name is Gabriel, but I talked him out of it. It was a toss up between 'The Sweet Spot' and 'That takes the Cake'."  
"So I take it that you're fairly close with the owner then?"  
"You could say that"  
"Do you reckon we could get discounts" Dean said with a wink. 

Castiel merely rolled his eyes and they walked down to where Dean was parked. They made occasional small talk on the way there, making passing comments about how their day is going to far and how their week was. Dean talked about some of the cars he fixed up and Castiel told him the interesting highlights from his students. They hadn't managed to make each other angry yet, so that was something. 

They had finally arrived at the bakery after 30 minutes of small talk and silences. They both stepped out of the car and walked towards the entrance of the bakery. It was a cozy little building. Tables and chairs scattered around the area. As soon as they walked in they were met by a short man yelling out to them.

"CASSIE!"

The man ran up to Castiel and almost tackled him into a hug. 

"I see you bought Dean-o with you"

Castiel tilted his head to the side.

"You know Dean?"  
"Yeah, he and Sammoose come in here all the time!"

Castiel turned to glare at Dean.

"Why did you not tell me that you knew my brother and you frequent this bakery often?"  
"Uh Cas I didn't think it really mattered. I figured that you were showing me your favourite place, I didn't feel like I should say anything."  
"You didn't think that you should tell me that you know my family?"  
"Whoa man relax, it's just Gabe. Plus I didn't even know he was your brother. It's not like you said that your brother ran the bakery. You just said that you knew him and you were close. Don't go getting a stick up your ass because you didn't think to elaborate"  
"Fuck you Winchester, I don't even know why I bothered to come out here with you"  
"Neither do I. I thought that we would finally be getting on the right path now and maybe even start being friends but you're just acting like a douche bag, like always"  
"Oh I'm sorry Dean. I don't remember asking for your opinion. So you can take your opinion and shove it up your ass"

Dean was going to reply but was interrupted by Gabriel clearing his throat and glaring at the two of them.

"If you two want to fight, then do it. Just not in my bakery, I have customers and a reputation. You two should try to be nice to each other, it's bullshit that you two act so rudely to each other all the time and blame the other for communication. You're worse than Kali and I, seriously you two. Now either get out or make up, because I'm meant to be the cool older brother and you're making me loose my cool."

Castiel rolled his eyes and walked up to the counter where he then ordered coffee and pie. Dean was waiting at a table for Castiel to return so he could go up and buy something but saw that Cas had two slices of pie and two coffees. Castiel looked at Dean and shoved the food towards him.

"Here. Apology pie."  
"Whoa man, I knew we were soul mates for a reason. Pie's my favourite food in the world"  
"I'm aware."

Dean looked at Castiel with a raised eyebrow. 

"And how do you know that eh Cas? Been stalking me?" Dean winked.

"You wish Winchester. Adam told me about your unhealthy love for pie."  
"Oh yeah? He tell you anything else 'bout me that I should know?"  
"He said you have an awful relationship record and your life is made up of one night stands and pie."

Dean scowled at Cas, but Cas just smirked in return. 

"So Cas, tell me about your family, so we can escape that little drama before."

Castiel looked slightly uncomfortable before slipping into an emotionless mask.

"My mother and father were both very successful, my father owned or owns -I'm not sure anymore - his own company, and my mother was a lawyer. They were both very busy people and weren't around very often so Jimmy and I were mostly raised by our older brothers. Lucifer was the oldest, he's thirty two this year, followed closely by Michael who's about to turn thirty. Gabe's twenty eight and there's me and Jimmy, who are twins and we're both twenty six."  
"Whoa you're a twin? What's it like being a twin?"  
"My father used to through lots of balls when we were younger as we were quite well off, so there were quite a few people there, so Jimmy and I would dress in the same outfit and freak people out by thinking they keep imagining the same person twice. We're not too similar however, I'm more closed off whereas Jimmy is very open and he enjoys being around people. He was always popular in school while I was a nerd."  
"That's kinda like me and Sammy. He was always the nerd in our family. Everybody always knew he was going somewhere, y'know?"

Castiel nodded. 

"Sam seems like an exceptional young man. Gabriel has taken a soft spot to him."

As if out of no where, Gabriel appeared.

"You bitchin' 'bout me Cassie? I heard my name"  
"No Gabe, we're not 'bitching' about you, we're taking about Sam Winchester"  
"Oh! That moose. He's a good kid"

Castiel looked over to Dean and saw the proud smile he had on his face.   
"I'm happy to see you two haven't brutally slaughtered each other yet. Congrats"  
"Thank you Gabriel, your praise makes my heart sing."

Dean snorted and Castiel smirked. 

"Yeah yeah, we get it, you're a sarcastic little shit Cassie. Talked to Jim-bo lately?"  
"There were a few texts here and there, nothing major. Why?"  
"If you ask me and my older brothers intuition, I'd say he's getting hella nervous for the big day. He already popped the question, there will be another bun in the oven soon enough. Speaking of bun's in the oven, I have to go check mine. See ya Cassie and Dean-o"

Gabriel left after giving the two of them both wet kisses on the cheek which caused the two of them to grimace. 

"So you're an uncle too?"  
"What?"  
"I mean, Gabe said another bun in the oven, I just kinda assumed that meant that he's already had a kid"  
"Oh yes, I have a niece, her name is Claire. She's almost seven."  
"Whoa, he had a kid young then?"  
"Yes, we were in college when it happened. Jimmy was going through a phase, and to put it nicely, he knocked some poor girl up. She couldn't take the stress of having a child at such a young age, so she left her to Jimmy. We all love her very much though, it's nice to have a female in the family. Sure they all have girlfriends or wives, but now that there's Claire, it seems like everything is in balance now. She's wonderful."  
"Oh wow, uh sorry if you felt like you had to tell me that."  
"It's fine. If it wasn't for Amelia, I don't know what situation Jimmy would be in. They met when Jimmy was around twenty one and so Claire would have been almost two. Amelia was like a godsend, she and Claire bonded immediately and they all became a family fairly quickly."  
"How do your parents feel about it?"  
"Last time I heard, they were giving Jimmy a substantial amount of money so he is properly able to care for Claire. Not that he needs it, most of the children in our family are fairly wealthy."  
"You not close with the rents?"  
"Dean I would rather not talk about this."

Castiel looked town and clenched his fists. His parents were still a sensitive subject for him. 

After an hour or so just sitting and talking, the two decided it was time for them to leave the bakery and go do something else. 

Naturally they decided to go back to Cas' apartment and watch Lord of the Rings. As they were watching, Cas looked over to Dean, only to find him leaning forward slightly in a tense moment when the Dark knights were chasing after Frodo, he was watching with an air of childhood innocence about him. Castiel smiled and turned back to the movie before Dean could catch him staring. 

By the time that the first movie was over, it was already nearing to 6 pm. They both wanted to watch the second movie as well but Castiel was worried about asking Dean if he wanted to stay to watch the second movie, knowing full well that it would take them to 10 pm. He was trying to give subtle hints that Dean could stay if he wished. 

"Man I'm hungry"

Castiel snorted.

"That seems like a common thing for you"  
"Shut up Snarkstiel, it isn't hard for you not be hungry because you don't have a big, strong body to uphold like I do."  
"It all goes to your bow legs anyway Winchester"

Dean glared over to Castiel.

"The ladies happen to love my bow legs thank you very much."  
"I'm sure they do."  
"Lets order pizza, my shout 'cause you bought the pie this morning. Dude that pie today was the best that I've ever had from there. I might have to marry you for your brothers baking skills."  
"I'm glad that you have your priorities in order"   
"You never answered my question, pizza or no pizza dude."  
"If we order pizza we're going all out. You can pick up the pizza while I buy snacks, and we can finish the rest of the Lord of the Rings and you can sleep on my sofa if you need to."

Dean beamed at him. He actually beamed. It wasn't like a small, shy smile, or even a smirk. It was an outright beam. 

"Dude I knew there was totally a reason we were soul mates!" 

Castiel smiled back, sincerely. 

"Come on, get your fat ass off the couch and lets go get food. If you order by phone now, it'll be ready faster"  
"You're not just a pretty face huh Cas?" Dean winked over to Cas.   
"No, I suppose I'm not"

Castiel smirked at Dean as he closed the door behind him. They went down to the car and started on their journey to the pizza shop after Dean made the order. Castiel strolled into the supermarket and purchased popcorn, chips, candy and a six pack of beer. It was a long night ahead of them, at least another 8 hours of movies to watch, but Castiel couldn't help feeling excited. It wasn't often that he found somebody with the same passion for Lord of the Rings as he did. 

Castiel totally knew that Dean was a nerd though. Even if he was a closeted nerd. That didn't matter because Cas had finally found somebody to share his passion of middle earth with. 

They finally made it back to Castiel's apartment and they were both salivating in anticipation to eat the pizza. They started the second movie and started to eat and open snacks. 

By the time that the third movie was over, it was completely dark and Dean was asleep. Castiel checked the time and it was nearing to 2 a.m. He didn't want to wake Dean so he fetched a few spare blankets and gently lay them across Dean. He took a moment to study Dean's face and how completely calm it was while he was asleep. 

Castiel then realized that maybe Dean Winchester wasn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, ask me here or on tumblr
> 
> castielsnovaking.tumblr.com


	11. You're 24, Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and stuff! If you want me to reply to your comment please put a * after it because I never really know! This chapter is short because I felt really bad yesterday and i had to stop writing. This had been beta'd! :)

When Dean woke up the next morning, he was confused and slightly worried. He looked around the room and tried to figure out where he was. He wasn't in his apartment, or Jo's or Adam's or Sam's or even Bobby's house. Then he remembered last night, his night with Castiel. He smiled at the memory and the fact that they got along so well without any fights. He wasn't sure if they were friends yet, and he had a sneaking suspicion that Castiel still wasn't overly fond of him, but maybe, slowly, they were on their way to a friendship. 

Once Dean has found his bearings and he felt acquainted enough with where he was, he made his way over to Castiel's kitchen to find something to eat. He didn't want to leave with out saying goodbye as then it would seem like a one night stand, which it certainly wasn't. Dean started to rummage through Castiel's fridge and pulled out bacon, eggs and toast. He looked at the clock on the oven and saw it was only 8:29. He wasn't sure if Castiel was an earlier riser or not, and if he wasn't, then bacon and eggs on toast would be worth waking up for, right? Wrong. With in minutes of the bacon and eggs sizzling away in the pan, a grump looking, disheveled Castiel came storming out of his bedroom stopped in in the entrance of the kitchen and glared at Dean. When Dean finally noticed Castiel's burning glare he turned around and gave him his best innocent smile. However Castiel glared more at Dean and staunched up to him until he was right in Dean's face.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked in his normal deep, gravelly voice.

"I uh, I'm making you breakfast?" 

Dean was slightly confused. He wasn't sure what was so bad about him making Castiel breakfast, he thought it was a nice gesture. Nobody else got this treatment from him. 

"At 8:30 in the morning Dean?" Castiel replied, squinting his eyes at Dean.

"That is generally when people have breakfast Cas. Y'know, breakfast, the first meal of the day?"  
"Dean it is 8:30 in the morning, on a Sunday. I don't know about you, but I spend 5 out of 7 days a week teaching high school students. I am at the school from 7:30 in the morning until 5 pm most nights. And then I come home and create lesson plans, I mark papers, I come up with study planners. I appreciate you going to the effort of making me breakfast but if you ever wake me up before 10 am on the weekends again, I will smite you." And with that, Castiel walked over to the island, sat in a chair and slumped over on the counter. Dean watched him with feeling slightly frightened and slightly amused. Castiel pointed vaguely in the direction of the coffee machine and grunted. 

Once Dean had poured Castiel a cup of coffee he placed it gently in front of him. Castiel looked up and his fingers curled around the coffee mug. Castiel looked up to Dean and tried to smile but honestly it came out as more of a grimace. Dean looked at Castiel's eyes and was kind of blown away. Maybe it was the fact that Castiel had just woken up, or maybe it was how the light had hit them, but they were absolutely gorgeous. They were almost too blue. It was like they weren't even real. For a few seconds, Dean was awestruck. He knew that he had pretty cool eyes himself, but they were nothing compared to Castiel's.

When he finally snapped out of his shock, he saw that Castiel was watching him with his head tilted and a confused look on his face.

"What are you looking at? Do you have something on my face?" Castiel's face paled as his eyes grew wide. "It's not something embarrassing like drool or anything is it?" 

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at Castiel's embarassment. 

"Nah man, nothing on your face"

Castiel looked uncertain and weary

"What were you looking at then?" Castiel asked slightly skeptical.

Dean knew that Castiel wouldn't stop asking until he found out what Dean was looking at. So with a deep sigh he decided to tell the truth, or some of it anyway.

"Honestly man I was just looking at your eyes. They just looked really fuckin' blue dude, it seemed kinda unreal."   
"Oh yes. They are rather blue"

Dean looked at Cas and saw he had a small blush spread across his face. 

"Weird question man, but uh, are they real? Or are they like contacts or somethin'?"

Castiel looked at him like he had grown a second head.   
"No Dean, they aren't real. I make sure that I change my contacts before I see anybody. I just have weirdly blue eyes so that people can stare at them while I feel uncomfortable." Cas snarled at Dean.

Obviously Castiel got that question a lot and he clearly didn't like it. 

"Hey you don't have weirdly blue eyes. They're cool. Not weird"

Castiel just rolled his eyes and put his head in his arms again. Dean had almost forgotten about the bacon when he smelt the faint burning food smell.

"Shit fuck shit shit it's burning oh my god"

Dean whipped into action and tried to save all the food. He heard Castiel snort and scowled at him quickly over his shoulder. Unfortunately most of the food was burnt and in all honestly, he felt bad. He turned around to apologise to Castiel but found him snickering into his hand. Dean pouted.

"I'm sorry Cas, I wanted to make you breakfast but I kinda fucked it up. I'm sorry, I can go and buy coffee and breakfast and bring it back and then I'll leave"

Castiel stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow. 

"Dean it's fine. We can go get a breakfast bagel and coffee and go out and eat somewhere nice. It's Sunday, lets do something"  
"Are you sure you don't have anything to do today?"  
"I have to make a few lesson plans but I can do that tonight and tomorrow if I need to. It's fine Dean, don't worry about it."

Dean nodded and started to clean up. Castiel helped him. While Dean washed, Castiel dried and put everything away. They worked well together and were done within five minutes. Castiel said that he needed to shower, as he didn't last night and was feeling dirty. Dean refrained from turning it into an innuendo as he knew it would just irritate Castiel, and he was only just getting him to warm up to him. 

After Castiel had his shower, and came out in fresh clothes and with fluffy hair, Dean asked if he could shower and freshen up. Castiel agreed and lent him some of his old clothes which were too big. 

Dean had his shower and changed into Castiel's clothes. It was a pair of ratty jeans, which were slightly tight on Dean and an old Florence and the Machine top. Castiel must really like them bad, Dean mused to himself. He should bring his guitar next time he visited Castiel, he really wanted to play with Castiel.

His stomach started to rumble so he folded his old clothes and put them on the counter. He walked out of the bathroom and over to Castiel. He watched as Castiel's eyes raked over his body. It was a nice feeling.

"See something you like there Cassie?" Dean winked.  
"Do not call me Cassie. My name is Castiel or nothing."   
Dean snorted.  
"Okay Castiel or Nothing"  
"Oh my god you're 24 Dean, not a 50 year old balding Dad"  
"Hey, don't judge me or my Dad jokes."  
"I'm always judging you Winchester. Now hurry up, I'm hungry."

Dean rolled his eyes but followed Castiel out the door.

They decided to walk to a small cafe, buy their breakfast and go eat it in the park. It was a lovely day. The sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. There were children with their parents having picnics and couples strolling along the walk way hand in hand,Dean couldn't help but feel jealous of those couples. 

He was sick of being alone. Dean Winchester, the ladies man, was finally ready to settle down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any questions you can ask me here or on tumblr
> 
> castielsnovaking.tumblr.com


	12. I'm wallowing in self pity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm super sorry for really long time that it took for me to update this. I'm a piece of shit I'm so sorry guys! But it's like 4k chapter so it kind of makes up for it! This chapter seriously got away from me, I didn't even plan for anything like this chapter to be in here! Thank you for all your kudo's and comments, they make me smile so much :) Please keep doing that! I'll try to update sooner but I'm not making any promises!

Chapter 12:

 

As the days turned into weeks, and the season started to change and the leaves started to fall, Dean and Castiel only grew closer. Sure, they still kind of hated each other, and they fought over most things, but they really did enjoy each others company. They bonded over movies and some music, and that was enough for them. They didn't need to agree on everything, because in all honestly they both knew that would be a boring friendship. Most of the time, they never had massively big fights, just small arguments over silly little things.

 

It was safe to say they were slightly fond of each other. Whether they knew it and admitted it or not. As thanksgiving was approaching, Castiel was stuck with the realization that he would be the only one by himself on thanksgiving, seeing as his siblings would all be doing something with their own little families. Thanksgiving never really was a big thing for Castiel, he understood why they had thanksgiving, he just did something with his siblings. But now that they were all married and living their own lives, he was feeling slightly sad for himself. He knew that he wouldn't able to go visit his mother or father, that was out of the picture a long time ago.

 

He sighed as he sat down. He could just do something by himself, he could easily use the day to grade some papers and get ahead on lesson plans. He chose to live like that, it wasn't any bodies fault but his. If he had just done things the way his parents wanted him to, then maybe, just maybe, he would still have a home to return to on the holidays. He loved his siblings dearly, but sometimes he just needed his mothers hugs, or somebody to tell him that they was proud of him.

 

Castiel lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. However, he was only allowed a few seconds of calm before his phone rang. He knew who would be calling, it was obviously Dean. His brothers only text, but Dean wasn't very good with technology and so he usually would call.

 

"Dean."

"Hiya Cas!"

"What do you want?"

"I'm bored Cas"

"What do you intend me to do about it, Winchester?"

"I don't know. Entertain me, do the friendly thing and invite me over"

 

Castiel snorted.

"Fuck off Winchester, I'm wallowing in self-pity"

"Whoa man why? What happened? Bad day with the little brats you call students?"

"No, Dean. They are not brats, they are very intelligent and mature adolescents. It's about something else"

"Are you going to tell me what or leave me waiting in anticipation?"

"It's not of import, Dean. Don't worry about it. You can come over if you like"

 

Dean wasn't able to reply as, as soon as the words left Castiel's mouth, Dean was met by beeping, meaning that the call was over. Dean shrugged it off, used to Castiel's weird phone calls by now, and got ready to go cheer his friend - best friend? up. He wasn't really sure what Castiel was to him. He usually just referred to him as 'soul mate'.

 

Dean jumped into his Baby and drove the few short blocks to Castiel's apartment building. Dean waited to get buzzed in and then climbed the stairs, two at a time. He wasn't feeling as good as he normally does, but assumed that it was just because Cas was upset about something. He knew he'd eventually find out, it would just take some prodding.

 

He walked straight into Castiel's apartment, not bothering with knocking seeing as he knew it would be open. He closed the door softly behind him and stood there for a second. He just stopped and realised how homey Castiel's apartment was to him. He breathed in and inhaled what was essentially Castiel. Which sounded really creepy in his head and he would never say that out loud. But it smelt like apples and cinnamon and home. It was warm and kind of made Dean feel good inside. He walked straight to Castiel's bedroom and stared at the lump in the middle of the bed.

 

Cas had managed to bury himself under the layers upon layers of blankets he had on his bed. Dean was slightly worried that Castiel would suffocate under the blankets so he took an estimate of where he assumed Castiel's head would be and pulled back the blankets slightly. He was met by the sight of Castiel asleep, he had a small frown on his face but other than that, he looked pretty damn content. It was maybe the most relaxed Dean had saw him?

 

Before he could stop himself, he reached out and gently brushed a few stray locks off of Castiel's forehead. He felt Castiel lean into the touch but he seemed very much still asleep. He smiled at Castiel and was tempted to take a photo. He retraced his hand and stood over Castiel for a while. He felt like he was guarding Cas from any potential danger, or anything that would hurt him because nobody could hurt Castiel, he wouldn't allow that. And he was only doing that because he and Cas were soul mates, not because he was growing fond of the snarky bastard. Though he did have those big, blue eyes that were bluer than the ocean, and Dean often found himself drowning in them. And it wasn't the constant bed head, or the big, gummy smiles he gave Dean whenever he said something funny or did something that was actually nice for him. Or how comfortable he found himself around Castiel. Or the fact that Castiel was pretty much everything that he wanted, and a little bit more. No, it wasn't that. It was just because they were soul mates, and soul mates look out for each other. Right? Plus it's not like he hasn't looked out for him before, he did save Cas' ass from those thugs who were mugging him. But that was different, Cas was actually in danger then. But Dean was just being a nice dude. Yeah, that was it!

 

"Dean Winchester, are you watching me sleep you absolute creep."

 

Shit. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. He'd totally been caught watching his soul mate sleep. Oh dear god, how was he going to recover from this?

 

"No way man. I just got here, dude. I wouldn't watch you sleep"

"I would like you to be aware of the fact that I wasn't asleep, and I know how long you have been standing there."

 

He knew that he would have that damn smirk on his face without even looking at him. So lying didn't work, maybe he'd just have to turn it into a joke.

 

"You caught me. I was just trying to figure out the best way to steal all your shit without you waking up."

 

Castiel opened his eyes and squinted at Dean before rolling his eyes.

 

"Don't lie to me Dean. You were thinking about how handsome and manly I look, even in my sleep"

 

Dean scoffed.

 

"You wish dude. You're as butt-ugly asleep as you are when you're awake."

"Oh well, I'm still more attractive than you will ever be Winchester."

 

Dean rolled his eyes. He knew Castiel won that round, not like he'd admit it though. Castiel sat up, back resting against the head board and Dean sat down on the random chair that Cas kept in the middle of his room. Why he had it there, Dean had no idea.

 

"So what's up? Why are you 'wallowing in your self pity"

"Probably because you woke me up and watched me while I was sleeping and invited yourself over. I'm fine Dean."

"Okay 1. You weren't even asleep. and 2. obviously something is wrong because you're even more rude than usual and 3. i don't have a good third point but it didn't feel right to leave it on 2, you know?"

 

Castiel huffed out a laugh, and then sighed.

 

"It was stupid really. I was just upset because I'd be alone on thanksgiving this year. Before you say anything about doing something with my family, 1. they're all doing something with their own families. 2. I'm okay with being alone."

 

Castiel paused for a few moments before looking mildly concerned.

"You're right, it does seem strange to stop on two instead of three."

 

Dean nodded.

 

"I know, right? Kinda weird. But dude if you're that concerned about being alone on Thanks giving, why don't you just go see your Mom and Dad?"

 

Castiel's face darkened and he slipped back into his mask.

 

"That's not a good idea. No."

"Come on man, it'll be good for you to see them again!"

"I said no, Dean!"

 

Dean got up off of the chair and sat across from Castiel on the bed.

 

"Talk to me man."

"Dean.. I-"

"No. Talk to me. You have to get it out and I'm going to be here for you once you tell me everything. Okay?"

 

Castiel sighed and nodded.

 

"I caused too much damage within my family to ever return home. My parents kicked me out and I had to find a way to get myself through university. My parents - they're very head strong. They wanted me to go into business like the rest of my brothers, but no. I decided to go against my parents and become a high school teacher for kids who couldn't even give a damn about the subject. I could still have a loving family to go home to on thanksgiving, I could still get the calls from my mother worrying about me, and I just. I don't know why I let myself think I could do this by myself, Dean."

 

Dean watched Cas as he let his new found knowledge sink into him. He nodded, trying to think about what to say.

 

"Cas man, for starters, your kids love you. I hear the shit that Adam says about how you interact with your students and how much they respect you. I know that you think that they don't care because half the class failed one essay, but Cas man. You're a fucking hard marker. I've seen how you mark and if I was in your class, I would have failed. And if you're so worried about spending thanksgiving alone then don't. We can do something, you make pie and I'll make turkey or whatever the fuck we want to make and we will have the best thanks giving ever dude."

 

Cas' eyes widened.

 

"Dean no, I couldn't take you away from your family on thanksgiving. I'll be fine. I can catch up on marking and lesson plans, I've already sorted my holiday out."

 

Dean rolled his eyes. He wouldn't let Cas be alone, and he had to go back to Lawrence to see his Mother. All 3 of her sons were going. Dean was struck with his best idea in a while.

 

Dean stood up and looked at Cas briefly.

"I'll be back in a second"

 

Castiel started to freak out. Why had Dean left so suddenly? Had he said something wrong, or had Dean finally had enough and just left. He felt like crying and punching something. He hung his hands in his head in something that could only be called shame.

 

Outside of the room however, Dean was completely oblivious to Castiel's inner turmoil. He was on the phone to his Mom asking about their plans for thanksgiving.

 

"Hey Mom!"

"Dean! How are you my baby boy?"

"Uh Mom, I'm 24. Not a baby boy anymore, I'm a manly man. Anyway I didn't call to tell you about my age, I actually have a question"

"Shoot"

"I was uh, wondering if I could bring somebody back home for thanksgiving? They have no where to go for it and I thought it would be kind of nice to have another person there, but if you don't want to, I totally get it."

"Oh Dean! Have you finally met somebody!" Dean heard Mary's sharp intake of breath. "Have you met your soul mate Dean?"

"Uh yeah Mom, I have."

"Oh Dean baby I'm so happy for you. Of course they can come, what's their name?"

 

Dean smiled at the fact that Mary hadn't said either he or she.

 

"It's uh, Castiel. He's a really cool guy once you get past the sarcasm, but underneath all that, he's probably one of the coolest dudes I've met."

"How long have you been together?"

"Um, we're not together. It's a long story and I'll fill you in when I get there, but I'm just checking that he can come?"

"Sure Dean, I'm looking forward to meeting him. Love you"

"Yeah you too Mom. See you soon"

 

They both hung up and Dean went back inside to Castiel. Dean saw his distraught face and immediately went to his side.

 

"Hey Cas man, what's happened? You okay?"

"Dean? I thought you left?"

 

Dean chuckled.

 

"Nah, you're not getting rid of me that easily. Or for the next couple of days. You're coming back to Lawrence with me, to spend thanksgiving with my family. And don't bother saying no. Resistance if futile."

 

Castiel gave Dean a big gummy, toothy grin.

 

"I'll come with you, if you don't quote Star Trek again."

"Ugh Cas come on."

"Fine. But only because it's got Shatner in it."

 

Later that night, Dean and Castiel were lounging in Castiel's lounge room dining on Chinese take out. Castiel was marking more papers and Dean was watching Doctor Sexy MD. It was a 'guilty pleasure'. It was a Thursday night so Castiel had work in the morning, but Dean did not. So he was complaining to Castiel about how he was going to be 'so bored tomorrow'. Dean had Friday, the weekend and the week after off for Thanksgiving. Castiel would be lying if he said that he wasn't excited to spend time with Dean and his family.

 

He wasn't sure how well the duo would get along, but he was praying that they would. At least Adam and Sam would be there if things got awkward. Although he hadn't met Sam yet, but Dean sang his praises.

 

In all honesty, it kind of seemed like a relationship move for Castiel to go home to Lawrence with Dean to meet his family, but that's what soul mates do, right? He and Dean were completely platonic and Castiel was okay with that. Maybe one day they could be more but for now, he was happy. He had somebody who looked out for him and didn't give up on him. Castiel never really had friends back in high school. He had his family and that was it. He didn't need anybody else, because family is forever. Or that's what poor, naive, Castiel thought. He envied the students who had a proud mother and father to go home to, instead of people who were living in the same house as him and telling him to work harder.

 

But that was behind him. He wasn't going to dwell on the past anymore. He was better than that.

 

When Castiel had finally finished grading, Dean insisted that he stay over so that he can cook Castiel a proper breakfast. Castiel rolled his eyes but agreed all the same.

 

However, when Castiel woke up the next morning, he was a running 10 minutes late. Dean was still passed out on the couch where Castiel left him, so Castiel had to scribble out a quick note

'Good morning Losechester. If you ever leave my apartment today lock up behind you. Ps a big screw you for not for filling your promise of a breakfast. You owe me one assbutt.

 

Cas.'

 

Castiel grabbed his keys, wallet, laptop bag, lesson plans and ran out the door, not before pressing a soft kiss to Dean's hair.

 

He was safely in the car and heading off to work when it struck him what he did. When he realised he nearly swerved off of the road.

 

What the shit did he do? Did he really kiss his manly soul mate? In his hair none the less? Oh dear god. Why?

 

Castiel racked his brains for answers. He sighed.

 

"It's okay, it's just because it felt domestic. Soul mates kiss each other all the time Castiel, it's okay. Keeping in mind that they are romantically involved. You do not have feelings for Dean Winchester. You just got a little bit confused. That's all. Absolutely nothing wrong with a little bit of domesticity in my life." Castiel was trying to talk himself out of the outrageous thought of him having feelings for Dean.

 

Castiel kept his mind on the road and on the rest of his day while driving to school. He didn't need or want the distractions. When he got to school he was met by his class looking at him with curious expressions. He had never been late for class ever. Plus the fact that he was looking very dishevelled didn't help. He walked in muttering under his breath. However his students weren't the only ones giving him quizzical looks. Adam Winchester was standing there in the corner with a slightly amused look on his face. When Castiel got the class on task and handed out the materials they would need, he went to stand next to Adam.

 

"So, Castiel. Late one last night? One night stand that stayed over?"

"I was with your brother last night. We slept through my alarm. I had to throw on clothes and grab something to sustain me until the lunch break"

 

Adam's face looked disgusted.

 

"Dude. I don't want to know if you and my older brother are banging. I mean like congratulations that you two are finally together, it took long enough, but seriously man, I don't want the gory details."

 

Castiel's eyes widened and chocked on the coffee he was drinking.

 

"No Adam! Your brother and I were hanging out last night and he suggested he stay over to cook me breakfast so I would know what it's like to have a good breakfast. He slept on my couch and I slept in my room. Trust me, my feelings for your brother are completely platonic."

 

Castiel didn't even try to meet Adam's eyes when he said the last part. Not after the incident which occurred that morning.

 

He couldn't concentrate on his lessons, he could only think about that stupid kiss. He was praying that Dean didn't know about what happened, and that he was unconscious. How would he even begin to explain that situation

 

'Oh hey Dean, I kissed your head this morning, because that's what soul mates do right? But we're completely platonic. I don't like the way your voice is more husky when you wake up in the morning or- Wait. Where the hell did that come from?'

 

Castiel rubbed his temples as his stomach growled. He sighed and went to grab his wallet from his coat pocket to get something from the cafeteria when there was one knock on the door before it burst open, showing a grinning Dean Winchester and a flustered Charlie Bradbury.

 

"I'm so sorry Castiel, I tried to stop him from coming but he distracted me by complementing my star wars t-shirt and then ran past me to your door, which results us here now"

 

Dean turned and smirked and winked at her.

 

"Sorry sweetheart, I really do like your shirt but I had to get to Cas here before he passed out from hunger"

 

Castiel rolled his eyes.

 

"Hello Dean, is there a reason for this disturbance?"

 

Charlies eyebrows shot up.

 

"Wait, THIS is Dean? Like Dean Winchester? Like SOUL MATE DEAN WINCHESTER? Cas why didn't you say he was so.. Dreamy?"

 

Dean went to go give her his famous Winchester grin, before Cas stopped him.

 

"No point in trying Dean, she's as straight at Neil Patrick Harris."

 

Charlie nodded in approval of who he chose to describe her as.

 

"Exactly, and I act straight pretty well when I need to"

 

Dean chuckled while Castiel rolled his eyes.

 

"Back on topic, why are you here Dean?"

"Oh! Since we uh, didn't wake up on time, and I didn't get to make you my famous Dean Winchester break fast, I made something else for you"

"It's not famous, I haven't heard of it. What did you make?"

 

Dean scowled at Castiel.

"Well you're not going to get it if you keep acting like a douchebag. I went out of my way to make you something and bring it to this school."

"Yes Dean, thank you, you're wonderful and there should be songs about how great you are"

Castiel said, sarcasm dripping off of each word, rolling his eyes.

 

"You little bitch!"

 

Castiel didn't have time to react before Dean tackled him to the ground.

 

"What are you? 5? Why did you tackle me?"

"Because you were being a dick Cas, and I know you're always a dick but more so than usual. Now that you're on the bottom" Dean stopped to give Castiel a childish grin. "I have your full attention and you can't be mean to me otherwise I will do something else."

 

Castiel scoffed.

 

"I would certainly not be a bottom, Winchester. That would be you, with your pretty face, green eyes, blonde hair, light splatter of freckles, bow legs-"

 

Castiel's eyes went wide. Dean was blushing and Charlie looked like she was trying hard not to laugh.

 

Castiel cleared his throat.

 

"As I was saying, I would not be a bottom. Please get off me and we can forget all about this moment and you can give me my food and be on your way"

"Oh uh uh Cassie darling" Dean winked at him while Cas scowled. "We are not forgetting that ever because that was one of the nicest things you have ever said to me and probably will ever say to me. So I'm not forgetting any of that any time soon. Plus I made burgers, and two of them to be exact. So I'll be joining you for your lunch. And three, I was bored at your apartment. It got boring after I started turning most of your furniture upside down."

"DEAN WINCHESTER TELL ME YOU DID NOT DO THAT AGAIN"

Dean winked. Again.

 

"These burgers better be worth it."

"Oh they are, I even bought pie!"

 

They had forgotten all about Charlie up until she cleared her throat.

 

They both smiled at her sheepishly.

 

"You're uh, welcome to stay if you want Charlie."

"Thanks but no thanks, I have a geography teacher to go flirt with. Later bitches"

 

They both waved her off and started eating their burgers.

 

Castiel was letting out obscene noises and Dean was trying not to think about what else Castiel would use those noises for. He tried to, but didn't happen to succeed.

 

"Wow Cas, if you're making those kind of noises over a burger, I'd hate to wonder what you'd be like getting laid."

 

He was honestly expecting Castiel to raise his eyebrows, stutter, any bad reaction, not what he got.

 

"Well Winchester, who knows, you might find out one day"

 

It was Dean who reacted badly. He chocked on his burger and his eyes started to water.

 

"Problem, Dean?"

"What the hell man! You cheeky little shit, you knew I'd react like that. Not cool, dude."

 

Castiel grinned at him mischievously and winked.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about there Dean. Care to fill me in?"

"Shut up. Just eat your freaking burger you maniac."

 

The rest of their meal passed in an awkward silence. Dean trying to control himself, while Cas was lost in thought about that morning.

 

Sooner rather than later, Dean excused himself to the bathroom. Castiel gave himself a pep talk.

 

"Okay Castiel, sure you kissed the guy on the forehead, but big deal right? It doesn't matter, he was unconscious, he doesn't know. What he doesn't know, won't hurt him, right? It was only a kiss, only a kiss"

 

His pep talk was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

 

"Uh Cas, did you kiss somebody?"

 

Oh dear god, smite him down from the heavens.

 

"Maybe."

"Who?"

"A guy."

"You kissed a guy?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Just a guy"

"Come on Cas, we're soul mates, you can tell me."

 

Castiel blew out a big breath.

 

"I kissed you. This morning. It was by accident, I really didn't mean it. Everything just felt really domestic and I'm sorry Dean. Uh.. No homo? Is that the term that teenage boys use to make something very gay, not gay?"

"Wait so I didn't dream that?"

"Uh, no."

 

Dean started off with a chuckle, until he was doubled over laughing like there was no tomorrow. When he finally stopped, Castiel let his blank mask slip on. He didn't know what Dean was going to do.

 

"Hey Cas man, come here."

 

Castiel cautiously made his way over to Dean, where he was swept into a hug.

 

"It's okay, I used to kiss Sammy on the forehead all the time. It's no big deal. It's just a familiarity thing, right?"

 

Castiel nodded against Dean's head. Dean pulled back slightly and Castiel felt lips on his forehead. He smiled softly to himself.

 

When Dean let go of the embrace, he clapped Castiel on the shoulder.

 

"Anyways, I gotta go. Things to do, people to see. I'll probably be back at yours tonight and we can figure out what you are going to take to Lawrence with us. Dude just get me a key so I don't have to wait on you to get home. Anyways, cya dude."

"Goodbye Dean"

 

Castiel had a soft smile on his face for the rest of the day. And if anybody asked why, he'd answer them with an even softer smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any questions, message me here or on tumblr
> 
> castielsnovaking.tumblr.com


	13. Who says two dudes can't spoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKay so this was written really quickly because i was upset about the finale so yeah. please comment and subscribe and leave kudos and stuff! have some fluff! update: this has now been beta'd

Castiel was packing the last of his things in his suitcase. Dean was in the lounge room doing whatever he normally does, probably tipping more furniture over, again. God, it annoyed Castiel to no end when he did that. It was just one of those things that makes Dean, Dean, he guessed.

 

Though he was excited to meet Dean's family, he was also nervous as hell. He thought he was hiding it quite well, however Dean had told him not to be nervous many times.

 

It was almost time for them to leave and complete the 9 hour drive. They were leaving early in the morning, 6 a.m to be exact, because Dean refused to leave his baby behind, when in reality he was terrified of flying.

 

Castiel's nerves were building, until he finally couldn't take it anymore and went to Dean, with his hand rubbing his neck, and his head hung low. He was showing Dean weakness for the first time.

 

"Hello Dean."

"Hey Cas, what's up?"

"Not much. I'm pretty nervous to meet your family"

"Don't be, they'll love you! I mean, I love you, platonically of course, but seriously. You're probably the coolest dude I know, Cas, don't worry about it."

 

Castiel nodded and turned to walk back to his room, not feeling any better, when Dean caught his hand and pulled him into a hug. They hugged for quite a while, enjoying the tightness of their embrace, and when Dean pulled away slightly, it was to press his lips softly to Castiel's forehead. It was more tender and gentle than the one he gave Castiel on that Friday, it displayed a thousand emotions.

 

Dean didn't pull back immediately though, leaving his lips lingering on his forehead for a while. When they both mutually pulled back, Dean's cheeks were tainted pink.

 

"Well, early start. So, uh, I'll just go to the sofa and crash. Night Cas"

 

Dean was walking away, but Castiel had made up his mind.

 

"Dean" Castiel called softly.

 

Dean turned around slowly.

 

"If you'd like to, you could maybe share my bed with me. It would be awful for you to get a crick in your neck when you have to drive for 9 hours tomorrow."

 

Dean's eyes went wide and his jaw was slack, until he broke into a soft, shy smile.

 

"Sure Cas, that would be nice."

 

Castiel nodded and started to go around turning off the lights, while Dean made sure the windows were shut and the door was locked. He made his way back to where Cas was standing and waited for Cas to lead the way. However, he did not expect Cas to grab his hand and lead him towards the bedroom.

 

He shrugged off his jeans so he was left in his shirt and boxers. Castiel was in Dean's old grey ACDC top which he was wondering where he had put.

 

At least Castiel had the decency to look apologetic.

 

"You left it here, and it's comfortable. Come on, lets get some sleep"

 

Castiel was the first to wake up that morning. He tapped his screen to get his alarm to stop. He didn't know why, but he was feeling pretty damn content for 5:20 a.m. Maybe it had something to do with the warmness which was curled around his body.

 

Wait. What?

 

Castiel's mind froze. He felt the arm wrapped tightly around his waist. There was also warm puffs of air hitting his neck.

 

Oh dear lord. Dean Winchester was spooning him. And Castiel was the little spoon. He always knew that Dean was a closeted spooner.

 

It was kind of nice, being spooned by Dean. They were pretty much the perfect height for it. He was just relaxing into it when Dean started to wake up. Castiel freaked out and closed his eyes, pretending to still be asleep.

 

Yeah, good cover Castiel. He would've rolled his eyes, if they weren't closed.

 

"Morning Cas" Dean said in his husky voice before removing his arms from Castiel to stretch. He immediately missed the warmth Dean provided. However, when Dean stopped stretching, his arm went straight back to Castiel's waist. He nuzzled his nose into Cas' hair.

 

"What time is it?"

"Uh, around 5:30"

"Do we have time to sleep for longer?"

 

Castiel chuckled.

 

"No Dean."

 

Dean grumbled and Castiel moved to get up, but Dean pulled him back against his chest, tightly.

 

"Dean, is this weird?"

"Only if you make it weird. Why can't two dudes spoon. We're soul mates."

"I always knew you would be the kind of guy who likes to spoon, Winchester"

"If you tell anybody, I'll tell everybody that you like having your head scratched like a cat."

"Are you black mailing me, Dean?"

"Maybe I am, Novak."

 

Castiel tutted and rolled out of bed. Literally. He landed on the ground with a bang. Dean had the decency to look over the bed and see if he was okay before he burst out laughing. Castiel scowled and got up, walking to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, changed his boxers and put the toothbrush in his bag. He went back into his bedroom and saw Dean calming down. He threw his jersey at him, because Dean is a 24 year old man, and he should not look so adorable in the mornings.

 

It was like a universal thing, everybody looked shitty when they woke up. But not Dean. He looked soft and innocent. If Cas was going to be honest, he was awe-struck by Dean every so often.

 

"Get up. We're going to be late"

 

Dean rolled his eyes

 

"Yes Mom."

 

Castiel smirked and winked before changing into a different shirt, one that was more acceptable to be meeting Dean's family in. One he hadn't slept in.

 

"Damn Cas!"

 

Castiel spun around.

 

"What?"

 

Dean had wide eyes and a slack jaw.

 

"Your back man! How come I've never seen them?"

 

Castiel blushed.

 

"Oh, my wings"

 

Castiel knew that Dean had the anti-possession tattoo which was the exact same as Sam's, but Dean never knew he had a tattoo. He wasn't quite sure how Dean was going to react.

 

Dean sprung out of bed, apparently finding a new found energy. He sauntered over to where Castiel was standing and spun him around. He started to trace the wings with his forefinger with the lightest touch he could muster. He felt Castiel shiver under his gentle touch.

 

"Wow Cas. Dude, these are beautiful. In the most manly way possible of course."

 

Castiel cleared his throat, not trusting his voice.

 

"Thank you Dean. I got them just after I moved out. Castiel is an angels name, and I had finally found freedom. I guess wings were fitting."

 

He turned around, softly smiling at Dean.

 

"We should go soon."

 

Dean nodded and ducked his head as he was walking to the bathroom.

 

It had been 5 minutes and Castiel was starting to get twitchy. He really did not want to be late.

 

He knocked on the bathroom door.

 

"Hurry up Deanna. Stop primping and lets go."

 

Dean came out another 5 minutes later looking like a Greek God, obviously. He and Castiel grabbed their bags and locked the door and started to walk down the hall, Dean next to him.

 

However, when they almost crashed into a young lady, coming back into the apartment building, they had to stop and let her pass.

 

She glared at Castiel, and if looks could kill.

 

Dean waited until she was safely out of sight.

 

"Whoa dude. What was her problem? Looked like she wanted to strangle you."

 

He watched as Castiel's cheeks turned pink. He did not find that adorable. At all.

 

"Well, when I first moved here, I heard her talking to her friend about how her Dad left. She was talking about how he had worked at the post office and she seemed distraught. So I thought I would do the neighbourly thing, and make her a cake. The icing said 'Sorry about your Dad' she asked me what I meant and I told her that it wasn't her fault her Dad left, he hated his job at the post office. She threw the cake in my face and has hated me ever since."

 

Castiel kept his head down and waited for a reaction. He was expecting something like 'Dick move, dude.' not for Dean to burst out laughing.

 

Castiel felt something warm burning inside of him, pride maybe? Pride at making Dean Winchester laugh so hard at what he had said or done.

 

They had to stop for a couple of minutes for Dean to calm down. Once he did, he put his hand on Cas’ shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

 

"Don't ever change Cas. I haven't laughed that hard in a long time. Years even."

 

Castiel didn't really know WHY he was laughing, but still, he accepted it.

 

They got into the car and started to drive. Castiel was getting more and more nervous.

 

Dean seemed to sense that, because he grabbed Castiel's hand and intertwined it with his own. He stroked the side of Castiel's hand with his thumb, and Castiel's nerves vanished instantly.

 

It was going to be an interesting couple of days, and Castiel was looking forward to it.


	14. I like this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have a few questions. 1. Do you guys want like 3k updates every week or 6k updates every 2 weeks? Also can somebody help me with what you do at Thanksgiving 'cause I'm not American and I have literally no idea. Thank you so much for all your wonderful comments! Please keep commenting, subscribing, giving out kudos and all that stuff! And telling me what you want! If there's something you want in the story, tell me and I'll put it in somewhere :) This hasn't been beta'd just yet!

The drive to Lawrence wasn't too bad, Dean's off key singing made Castiel complain, but other than that, it went pretty smoothly. 

 

They made a few stops to stretch their legs and eat. Castiel of course packed them sandwiches, but Dean ate them both and insisted that they stop. 

 

Castiel rolled his eyes but agreed nonetheless. 

 

They had stopped holding hands somewhere along the journey, but as soon as they rolled into the drive way of a two story, white house, Dean turned to Castiel and grabbed his hand. 

 

"I know you're nervous, you're just not showing it 'cause you have this weird thing where you hate showing emotions. And right now you've got your emotionless mask on so you needa' loosen up man! My Mom will probably want to adopt you when she sees how gorgeous you are, and when she gets a look of those big blues, she'll be putty in your hand dude."

 

Dean winked at Cas before un clicking his seat belt and sliding to Cas' side. Dean grabbed Castiel's face and placed a kiss to his forehead. 

 

Suddenly Castiel didn't feel so nervous. He gave Dean a soft smile and blushed a little. They had been getting along so much better lately but they still did fight, and still hate each other a little bit. 

 

Suddenly there was a tap on the window which scared the pair in the car. They both glared out to window to see a laughing Adam. 

 

"Quit your eye fucking you two, Mom wants to meet you!"

 

They both flipped Adam off and Adam ran off cackling to himself. 

 

They were meant to arrive mid-afternoon, but with the amount of breaks they took and how long they stopped for, it was dusk by the time they arrived.

 

The two stepped out of their car, immediately feeling the winter chill. They quickly grabbed their duffle bags from the trunk and walked side by side into the house. 

 

Dean was instantly attacked in a massive hug by a beautiful blonde woman. She had the same green eyes as Dean and Castiel instantly knew she was Dean's mother. 

 

"Oh Dean it's so good to see you again! I've missed you so much sweetie."

 

She grabbed him into another strong hug before releasing him and slapping him lightly on the arm.

 

"You need to call more Mister. You'll be giving me grey hairs soon."

"You'll still be beautiful"

 

Castiel swore that his heart melted a little at that. Mary turned to Castiel with a bright smile.

 

"And you must be Castiel! It's so lovely, I've heard so many wonderful things about you from my boys"

 

She hugged him tightly and Castiel hugged her back just as hard. He didn't know what he was worried about, Mary was wonderful. 

 

Mary grabbed Castiel's face between her hands and examined his face.

 

"Dean was right, you are gorgeous. You have the most beautiful blue eyes"

 

Castiel blushed, but turned to Dean with a smirk.

 

"You think I'm gorgeous Winchester?"

 

Dean snorted.

 

"In your own, delusional word, Novak."

 

Castiel scowled and rolled his eyes at Dean before turning back to Mary.

 

"Thank you Mrs Winchester, you're very beautiful also. I don't know where Dean got his looks from, clearly not from you."

 

Mary stared at him for a few seconds, and Castiel was starting to worry that he had said something wrong, but then she burst out laughing. Everybody else in the room where watching the exchange with fond looks on their face, even Dean, who was the butt of the joke. 

 

"I like you Castiel, and please, call me Mary."

"Then please, call me Cas."

 

They smiled at each other for a few moments before Dean cleared his throat. 

 

"So Cas! This is Sammy and his fiance' Jess Moore. They're disgustingly cute. Adam and his new girlfriend are around here somewhere."

 

"Oh yes, I've met Adam's girlfriend before. She's a lovely girl, force to be reckoned with."

 

"WINCHESTER!"

 

Somebodies voice rang throughout the house. 

 

And then somebody jumped on Dean. 

 

"HARVELLE!"

 

When Dean finally set the girl down, Castiel recognized her as Jo, Adam's girlfriend. 

 

"What are you doing here, Jo? Why aren't you with Ellen and Bobby?"

"They're coming down tomorrow!"

 

Dean nodded and deemed that a good enough answer. He turned to Adam with a cheeky grin.

 

"So Adam, where's your girlfriend?"

 

The whole room looked at at Dean like he had grown two heads. 

 

"What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

 

Castiel - bless his soul - leaned over and whispered to Dean.

 

"Adam and Jo are currently dating. I believe you were the last to find out. Apologies."

 

There was a beat of silence.

 

"WHAT? WHY WAS I NOT TOLD ABOUT THIS?"

 

Adam shrugged.

 

"I assumed that Cas would tell you."

 

Dean turned to Castiel. 

 

"Why didn't you tell me man?"

"It was not my news to tell."

 

Everybody was being entirely too calm about this. His half brother and his pretty much little sister were dating. Yeah, he knew they were soul mates, but they both agreed that it would be too weird if they dated. They were like siblings. 

 

Everything was clogging up Dean's head. He needed air. 

 

He smiled at Adam and Jo. 

 

"Congratulations guys."

 

And walked outside. He heard a few sighs but he didn't care. He was always the last to find shit out. Sometimes he felt like he gave so much but nobody really gave in return. Until Cas, but that was different. They were soul mates and that's just what soul mates did. 

 

He went out to the front porch and rested his arms against the banister. He was out there for a few minutes by himself before he noticed somebody else present. He was expecting Jo to yell at him or Sam to try and talk about feelings together. He was hoping for Cas. 

 

"It's a beautiful night. The sky is different here, than at the city. So is the air."

 

It was Castiel. Dean smiled to himself. He was relieved that it was Cas, rather than anybody else. 

 

"I remember climbing out to the roof some nights and just watching the stars for hours. It was relaxing, made me realise there's more stuff out there, and that I'm not going to be here all my life, yknow?"

 

They stood in silence for a while.

 

"Dean, I'm sorry for not telling you"

"It's fine Cas, I'm not pissed at you for not telling me. It wouldn't have been right for you to tell me. I just feel like-"

"Like you give so much for your brothers and you don't feel like they appreciate it? Or that nobody gives you what you give them in return."

"How did you know that dude."

 

Castiel just smiled softly as him and huffed out a breath of laughter.

 

"Call it soul mate intuition, or soul mate perks as you say."

"Thanks Cas."

 

Castiel nodded and smile.

"We should get back inside before we get frost bite. And you need to tell Adam and Jo that you're not upset over the fact that they're dating, but you feel somewhat betrayed about being the last to find out."

 

Dean took a deep breath and turned to walk away, but he was trapped in an embrace by Cas. It was nice. And warm.

 

Castiel pulled back and pressed his lips to Dean's forehead.

 

Castiel grabbed his hand and lead him back into the house. Everybody was in the kitchen so Dean cleared his throat to get everybodies attention. 

 

"Hey guys, I uh, I'm really happy for you two. I am. I'm sorry I reacted badly, I was just pissed that I didn't get told until now. I'm not even going to threaten you, Adam, cause you're my half brother and if you hurt Jo, she will hurt you."

 

After a while, everything went back to normal. The tension drained from the room and it was replaced with smiles and laughs. 

 

Castiel could get used to this. The ease and comfort on having a happy family. However they were just doing this because they felt sorry for Cas for being a lone on Thanksgiving. That was all.

 

Anyway, Castiel was just enjoying that he actually had somewhere to go. Some place to be. He should probably call and tell Gabriel that he's in Lawrence, on the off chance that he turns up at Cas' apartment. He should probably tell Jimmy too.

 

He hadn't really talked to his siblings lately. It was weird for him not to. They're usually so close but they had a family now, they had a family of their own, and Castiel didn't want to be the reason as to why they weren't spending as much time together. 

 

But it's not like he was miserable and alone. He had Dean. They hung out pretty much every day and it was good. It was fun, they kind of got each other, and they understood each other. Maybe it was just the fact that they were soul mates, or the fact that they had been spending so much time together lately that they could read each other pretty damn well. 

 

Either way, Castiel was glad he had Dean. Although he missed hanging out with Meg so much. God he loved Meg, but in a completely 'She's the sister I never had and if you hurt her I will break you' kind of way. 

 

He and Meg got along famously, nothing was weird between them. He sent her a quick text.

 

'I hope you're having a good Thanksgiving break. Catch up when I get back. Love you x' 

 

Satisfied that it was all spelled correctly, he sent the message and went to find Dean. He went out to the back yard, where it was too cold to be, but he saw a light coming from a tree house in the tree. 

 

Castiel's eyes lit up, they had a tree house! Castiel always wanted one of them when he was younger, but of course he couldn't have one. His Dad wasn't around enough to help him make it so Castiel would just make pretend forts in his room. 

 

Sometimes Castiel missed his Mother and Father. Like right now. It was hard, not having a Mother and Father there for you through the hardest times. 

 

Castiel climbed up the ladder that led up to the tree house and pulled himself into it. 

 

There Dean was, reading comic books with a flash light. Castiel couldn't help the smile that came to his face. Dean really was a child at heart. 

 

Dean looked up and smiled at him sheepishly. 

"Hiya Cas. Want to read some of my favourite comics with me?"

"Sure, Dean."

 

And that's what they did. Until they started to freeze, which was only about half an hour later. They should have bought a blanket or something up with them, but it was probably time for them to go back down.

 

Although it was short, it was nice that he and Dean could do that.

 

When they walked back into the house, everybody was curled up on couches, blankets around them. They were watching The Princess Bride. Castiel quickly walked over to the only spare couch and sat down. 

 

He loved the Princess Bride. Everybody did, it was one of the best movies ever made. Despite how useless Buttercup was during the whole movie, Westley made up for it with his sarcasm and all around awesomeness. 

 

Dean groaned and pretended not to like the movie, bu they all knew he secretly did. 

 

One by one, they all started to drop off to sleep. Finally, Dean dragged Castiel to his childhood bedroom after they said their goodnights to everybody.

 

Castiel was looking pretty drowsy until Dean showed him his bedroom. Castiel, being the snoop he was, starting going through his drawers and bookshelves while Dean looked on with a fond smile on his face. 

 

After about twenty minutes, Castiel was finished looking through Dean's stuff and got changed into some sweats and Dean's old t-shirt. 

 

Dean found it pretty cute how Castiel was wearing his shirt, but he didn't say anything. 

 

After they had both gotten changed, they both climbed into bed. Not really caring about sharing at the moment, seeing as they shared last night. It seemed normal, and some what intimate but that was normal for them. They were insanely comfortable around each other.

 

Mary was the last to go to sleep, and checked in on every room to see if they were okay. When she found Cas and Dean asleep, curled up around each other, she smiled softly to herself. It seems as if they had completely ignored the blow up mattress on the other side of the room. 

 

Castiel woke up shivering. He didn't have any blanket, but there was heat coming from next to him. He instinctively rolled closer but he couldn't get into the heat properly. 

 

He nudged Dean a few times.

 

"You alright Cas?" Dean mumbled sleepily.

"Cold."

 

Dean chuckled and stretched his arm over Castiel, and pulled Castiel into his heat, and tucked him in as best as he could into the blanket.

 

"You 'kay now Cas?"

 

Castiel nodded against Dean's chest and snuggled in further. God, Dean was like a furnace. Castiel wasn't sure how anybody could be storing so much heat in their body. 

 

Still, it's not like Castiel was complaining. Dean was awfully comfortable. 

 

When Castiel woke up for the second time that day, he was much more warm and considerably more comfortable. 

 

Castiel was fully aware that he was lying on Dean's chest, with Dean's arm wrapped firmly around his waist. He was also fully aware that he couldn't give a shit, because that was the most comfortable he had been in a long time. He was also well aware that he was drooling on Dean, and that was pretty disgusting. He would have to subtly wipe it off before Dean woke up. 

 

So he bought his arm uup to Dean's chest and started to wipe the drool onto his shirt.

 

"Dude, I know you drooled on me. No big deal. I know it's kinda gross but seriously man, not the first time."

 

Castiel was startled into an upright position and blushed and looked at everything but Dean.

 

"Oh uh, goodmorning Dean. My apologies for that."

 

Dean chuckled and pulled Cas back down to his chest.

 

"I'm tired, lets go back to sleep."

 

They lay there for a few minutes before the door was slammed open and an excited looking Jo rushed in.

 

"I KNEW IT! I TOTALLY KNEW YOU TWO WERE BANGING!"

 

Dean snorted.

 

"Calm down Harvelle, there is no banging going on in this friendship. We were just cold"

 

She looked between them and they both shrugged at her. She huffed a sigh and rolled her eyes.

 

"Everybody else is up and breakfast is on the table. Hurry up before I finish everything."

 

She left the door open and walked back downstairs. 

 

They stretched their bodies out for a while before Dean told them they should go down.

 

"She really will eat all the food. That girl has a bottomless pit for a stomach"

 

Castiel grumbled but got up nonetheless.

 

They padded into the kitchen only to be met by 5 smiling faces. They all had that smile that said 'I know something you don't.' and it made them both feel unsettled. 

 

Mary cleared her throat and broke the silence.

 

"So how did you two sleep? Well?"

 

Dean shrugged.

 

"Cas dribbled on me, but other than that, yeah."

"DEAN!"

 

Dean burst out laughing when he turned to look at a horrified Castiel staring at him with wide eyes.

 

"What? It's no big deal Cas, everybody drools. Some more than others."

"Are we doing embarrassing stories are we?"

"We sure are, Novak."

 

Castiel nodded and turned to everybody else who were watching them with amusement clearly written on their faces. 

 

"Two weeks ago Dean had to come over to my house for help as he found one of Jo's eyeliners and decided it would be a good idea to put it on his eyebrows."

"I walked in on Cas painting Meg's nails."

"Dean ate so much pie that he couldn't move for 5 hours."

"Cas ripped his pants when he bent over to pick up his laptop and made me sew them up for him."

"DEAN HAS PINK, LACY PANTIES"

 

Dean tackled Castiel to the ground after the last statement. Dean and Cas were glaring at each other, in their own little world. Only to be interrupted when the room burst into laughter. 

 

Sam, Adam and Jess were doubled over, while Mary and Jo were wiping tears from their eyes. 

 

Dean and Castiel started laughing after a while too, forgetting their embarrassment-off. 

 

Once everybody had calmed down, Dean and Cas settled into their breakfast, sneaking little glares over the table at each other.

 

Truth was, neither of them were angry, they were just pretending. The sad thing was, all of the statements were true. Dean had in fact put eyeliner in his eyebrows, wanting to see what the big hype about it was. However he started to fret when he couldn't get it out and went to Castiel for help. Dean had to wear big, bulky sunglasses for the next 2 days until it was finally out. 

 

Castiel felt really good, happy, for the first time in a while. He was relieved that Dean's family didn't get angry at him for over-sharing about Dean, he was worried for a few seconds. He was used to being so obnoxious to Dean, around Dean, that he forgot that he was supposed to be making a good impression.

 

Mary snorted over her coffee cup and the whole room looked at her.

 

"I'm sorry, but panties, Dean?"

"Oh my god Mom they weren't even mine!"

 

Castiel looked at him with mischief in his eyes a smirk and an eyebrow quirked.

 

"Are you sure Dean? I don't think that they looked like they'd been worn by a girl."

"Are you saying that I don't have a petite figure, Castiel?"

 

Castiel shrugged.

 

"If the bow legs fit."

 

The room burst into laughter yet again. 

 

"I like this one Dean. Keep him and never let him go."

 

Mary winked at Dean. 

 

"I like you too Mary."

 

Castiel smiled at Mary with a genuine smile. He really did like Mary. She was all the things a mother should be. 

 

Mary beamed back at Castiel. 

 

Castiel felt like he actually belonged at the Winchester house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to follow me on tumblr, it's
> 
> castielsnovaking.tumblr.com


	15. I'm thankful for Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm not American please don't get angry if I did stuff wrong for Thanksgiving I tried super hard and even researched it. This chapter is 6K but that's because there was a lot I had to put in because I want to move on with the story, so please don't expect it every week! I have no idea if I want to add angst anymore I've read way too many angsty fics lately! you guys who leave Kudos and comments are the only reason this fic is still going! This hasn't been beta'd just yet sorry!

At around 3 that afternoon was when Bobby and Ellen turned up to the Winchester house.

Everybody embraced each other with big hugs and holiday cheer, while Castiel stood to the side and watched them all interact with a small smile on his face. It wasn't that he didn't feel welcomed, he certainly did, but it was a very intimate moment between the Winchesters and Harvelle Singers' and Castiel didn't want to be selfish and introduce himself until somebody introduced Castiel.

It was nice seeing a big group of people so happy together. It was never like that in the Novak house hold. If there wasn't silence, there was arguing. The jokes which turned into insults, which then turned into arguments which turned into full blown fights.

It was safe to say that nobody liked the holidays in the Novak house hold. The food wasn't even that good either.

Castiel was still watching the group when Dean caught his eye. Dean made his way over to Castiel from the big group.

"Hey man you okay?"

"Yes Dean, I was just letting you all greet each other"

"Well we've all greeted each other so lets get you introduced."

Dean gave Castiel a gentle push on the small of his back. It was only a few steps until they reached the rest of Dean's family and when they got there, Dean slung his arm across Castiel's shoulders and pulled him closer.

Dean cleared his throat.

"Bobby, Ellen, this is Castiel James Novak"

Bobby stuck out his hand and Castiel shook it.

"Nice to see ya again boy. Good to see that Dean hasn't scared ya off"

"I'm actually here as hostage. Dean won't let me go, send for help."

The rest of the room laughed and Bobby cracked a smile and slapped Cas on the shoulder.

Castiel turned to Ellen, reached out his hand and smiled.

"You must be Mrs Harvelle. I've heard that you make some of the best pie Dean has ever tasted."

Ellen gave Castiel the once over before slapping his hand away and embracing him.

"It's nice to finally meet you Castiel."

"Likewise Mrs Harvelle."

"Call me Ellen. Mrs Harvelle makes me sound old and fragile. So how long have you and Dean been together for?"

The room went deadly silent. Everybody curious about their relationship, or not relationship.

"Dean and I- we're not- we're just friends. Purely platonic."

Ellen looked at them with the look Mothers give you when they want you to confess to something.

"Are you sure?"

Dean rolled his eyes and huffed a sigh.

"Yes Ellen we're sure. It's purely platonic. No romantic feelings at all. No sexual tension. Just friends."

Mary walked over to Dean and put his face between her hands.

"Dean honey, you know that I will love you no matter what. We will will, even if you do like a boy and want to date a boy it doesn't matter. Plus Castiel is your soul mate, why wouldn't you two be together?"

Dean stepped back.

"Because Castiel wants to be just friends okay! Because we fight too much and we kind of hate each other but other than that we spend almost all of our time together. Because he's straight and because we are just friends okay!"

Dean went to walk off and have a tantrum because he was acting like a 5 year old and he knew it. He brushed past everybody else in the room, but Castiel pulled him back by his sleeve.

"Dean Winchester, you are not going to go upstairs and sulk because your family is asking about your life. You also agreed to being just friends because we do fight a lot. It's Thanksgiving, you're with your family who loves you, get over whatever problem you're having and I'll make you a pie when we get back home, okay?"

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah okay Mom. Whatever you want."

Castiel looked confused and did that adorable head tilt thing he does.

"I don't understand, your Mother is there, you're talking to me not her."

Dean rolled his eyes again but chuckled.

He turned to everybody else in the room who was looking at Castiel with impressed looks.

"Sorry for that. Normally it's Sam who's the bitch."

"Jerk." Sam mouthed at Dean.

"Dean's lying. He's always a bitch when he's with me."

Damn Castiel and his witty comments. But thankfully it dispersed the tension.

Everybody sat down on the couch and caught up on every bodies news. Ellen told everybody about how she hired some new people at the Roadhouse and Mary told them all about any new people who had moved to town. All in all it was nice.

Around 7 p.m, everybody had finished dinner and were sat around the T.V watching Doctor Sexy M.D. when the front door burst open.

"WHAT'S UP BITCHES"

Dean's head shot around to the front door.

"BRADBURY!"

Dean rushed over to Charlie and gave her a bone crushing hug. Sam was next.

Castiel looked at her with confusion.

"Oh hey there Mr Novak, didn't know I'd be seeing you here."

"Hello Charlie, please, call me Castiel. I wasn't aware you knew Dean?"

"Yeah, we kinda pretended not to know each other when Dean came to the school. There was a point to it but I don't remember what is was. Anyway, suprise. I'm basically Dean's little sister."

Castiel was still confused but nodded and smiled all the same. He enjoyed Charlies company, they were the only teachers at the school without a stick up their ass.

Sometimes Charlie and Cas ate lunch together when they had the spare time.

Mary rushed over to Charlie and embraced her for a long time. It's not like Charlie was uncomfortable about it though, as she was hugging Mary very tightly.

"I'm so glad you could make it dear. I've missed you, you need to come over more."

"I've missed you too Mary, I'll try and come back more!"

Mary nodded and Charlie looked at Sam with a mischievous expression.

"So where's this lady lover of yours" Charlie waggled her eyebrows at Sam and Sam started to blush crazily.

Then Jess walked over to Charlie and held out her hand.

"I'm Jessica Moore, and you must be Charlie Bradbury."

"That's me."

Charlie shook her hand and turned to Sam and whispered

"Sam you did well with this one"

But it wasn't really a whisper seeing as everybody heard it. But everybody loved Charlie so it was okay.

Later on that night Sam pulled Dean into the basement of their house, where they always used to hang out as kids.

"Dean, what's really up with you and Cas?"

"Nothing dude, we're just two dudes who happen to be soul mates"

Sam gave Dean Bitchface #3.

"I know there's something there."

It was no secret to Dean that he had feelings for Castiel. He was a good looking dude and he was just a good person in general. There was really no reason for Dean not to like Castiel. Except for the fights.

Dean wanted to tell somebody about his feelings. He wasn't sure why, maybe because he was so happy with Castiel that he jsut wanted to tell somebody. Maybe Sam would be okay with it.

Dean sucked in a big breath and slowly released it before speaking.

"Hey Sammy, you know how all of my life I've always loved pie. We all thought that pie was it for me right? Sure I liked a few slices of cake on the side but pie was it."

"Uh yeah, but what does this have to do with Cas?"

"Shut up for a second okay. So it's always been pie and sometimes cake. But then one day I'm just minding my own business and then I see this pudding. And at first I hate it, but once I get more and more of it I realize that it's not that bad and then I start to like it even more. This pudding has a hard layer on the outside but once you get into it, it's all soft and warm and it's beautiful. And people will think I'm weird for liking pudding but I don't care because this pudding makes me happy. And why can't I like pudding without anybody judging me Sam! It's 2014 I should be allowed to like pudding if I want to!"

"Dude shut up. Are you referring to Cas as pudding? 'Cause dude I knew you weren't straight ever since I caught you drooling over Doctor Sexy. Why don't you just tell Cas?"

"Because things don't work out for me Sam. He doesn't like me and he wants to be friends. God, I feel like a teenage girl with her first crush. Anyway, nice talk Sammy. I think Cas is calling for me. Ok bye"

Dean was up and out of the room before Sam had the opportunity to say anything else. He now had a goal to get Dean and Cas together whether it was the last thing he did. Those two idiots had no idea that they both felt the same way about each other and Sam was going to fix that. He kind of knew better than to meddle in his brothers personal issues but those two were absolutely clueless.

Those two didn't act like normal 'friend' soul mates do. They sat too close together for 'just friends' on chairs and sofa's and they did that weird forehead kiss thing. That's one of the most romantic things people do.

However of course Dean and Castiel didn't see it like that, they thought that because they were soul mates there was nothing wrong with it. They were just being affectionate. Sam wasn't sure if there was any hints of love from either of them but he knew that it would be coming, if they ever got it together and got together.

Though Sam did kind of understand their hesitation to make it official or get together. Castiel was clearly from a well bought up back ground and his parents would probably disown him if they found that his soul mate was a mechanic. But Castiel was a teacher, even though he gave off the doctor vibe. According to Adam, Castiel was a good teacher. He loved and respected the students and they loved and respected him.

Sam walked back into the living room and saw that Cas and Dean were yet again sitting very close to each other on the sofa. They had a blanket covering them and if they got over themselves they would be one of the cutest couples. Sam would be their biggest supporter.

He also has photos of them cuddling on his phone but he was not about to share that with Dean. He would either end up with a broken phone or worse, no hair. He would never forget the Nair prank that Dean did back when Sam was just a kid. His hair didn't properly grow back for months after the prank. Dean still thought it was hilarious, and Sam sometimes found a small amount of humor in it but back when he was bald, he hated it. There was nothing funny about the situation for him .

Castiel's eyelids were starting to droop around 11 p.m and he was starting to nod off, so Dean made him go upstairs with him and they got changed, not bothering to go to different rooms, they were soul mates, who gives a damn. They lay on the bed for a while and just talked. They talked about the kids in Castiel's classes and the cars that Dean fixes up. They talk about the tree house in Dean's back yard and Castiel talks about his almost non existent child hood.

They were about to turn off the lights and go to sleep when Castiel's phone rang. Who would be calling Castiel at 11 p.m, Cas didn't know.

"Hello?"

"Cassssie my favourite little bro! How are you?"

"I'm good Gabriel, and I'm guessing you're drunk."

Only it wasn't a guess, it was a statement.

"Righto you are Cas-o! Are you with Dean-o?"

"I am with Dean, we were going to go to sleep. Is there a reason as to why you are calling?"

"Yes! I forgot it for a while but I remembered. I'm calling to tell you that I miss you and Thanksgiving won't be the same with out you. We have to catch up when you get back okay Lil bro?"

"Yes Gabriel. I miss you too. I'll see you in a few days, sleep well. Love you big brother."

"You're bringing out the big L word on me! You had better call me in the morning, this better not just be a one night stand!"

Castiel rolled his eyes but cracked a smile.

"Goodnight Gabriel."

Castiel ended the call and crawled back into bed, and into Dean's side where it was warm and safe.

The morning of Thanksgiving, Dean and Castiel were woken up at an ungodly hour by Jo coming in and jumping on them.

Dean threw his pillow at her while Castiel snuggled further under the covers. Dean looked at the bedside table clock, it was 6 a.m. They knew that they had to get up early seeing as it's Thanksgiving but they weren't eating until at least 4 p.m. that afternoon.

Still, they both got up and put on sweat pants and t-shirts. It appears that somebody had already started the fire in the fire place and the house was pretty warm.

They all sat around the Kitchen table eating break fast and talking about who will be doing what. Mary told everybody that it would not be just her and Ellen in the kitchen and she expected everybody to join in.

Mary and Ellen would be preparing the pies, Castiel, Dean and Sam would be doing the various vegetables and side dishes, and Bobby, Jess, Adam and Jo would be doing the Turkey and stuffing.

Dean and Castiel drove to a small shop that was one of the only places open on Thanksgiving to get last minute ingredients, and because Castiel wanted to see some of Dean's child hood town, see where he grew up. Dean told Cas that he would take him around the town tomorrow for their last day before they head back. Castiel agreed with clear enthusiasm.

They walked into the shop and grabbed a basket. Dean started grabbing some carrots and pumpkin. Not that there was much to choose from. Once they had bought the few things they needed, they walked to the check out and waited.

"Dean Winchester, is that you?"

Castiel looked over to where the voice had come from and saw a beautiful lady looking at Dean with a bright smile. There was no denying that she was attractive. She had medium length brown hair and nicely tanned skin. She walked over to Dean and gave Dean a hug, to which Dean hesitantly patted her on the back with one arm.

"Lisa."

Castiel knew that tone that Dean was using. He was uncomfortable in the situation.

"What are you doing here Dean? Wow, I haven't seen you in years!"

"Well my Mom lives here so I'm here for Thanksgiving."

"It's great to see you, maybe we could catch up before you leave again?"

"Maybe not."

The ladies - Lisa' - smile faded a little.

"Are you still angry at me for what happened all those years ago Dean? Because I know a few ways to make it up to you"

Castiel didn't like the way that Lisa was eyeing Dean. He turned to Dean to see him looking down at his shoes, which was a very unlike Dean thing to do.

So Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him towards the register.

"Come on baby, lets go pay for our items and go home"

Castiel nuzzled his face into Dean's neck and turned to smirk at Lisa, who was watching them with a shocked look on her face.

Lisa was still watching them even after they had paid for their items and were walking out of the shop. Castiel turned and winked at her, sending a wave her way before facing forward again.

When they reached the Impala Dean turned to Cas.

"What the hell man?"

Castiel didn't know if Dean was angry or not, he couldn't quite pick his tone.

"I'm sorry Dean, I thought that you were feeling uncomfortable and -"

Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by Dean.

"No like what the hell man since when do you do cool stuff like that. Thanks dude, you really saved me there."

"I do 'cool' things all the time Dean, you just don't know because you wouldn't know what 'cool' was if it kicked you in the ass."

Castiel did finger quotation marks every time he said cool and Dean found it weird how adorable a 26 year old man could be.

Dean rolled his eyes and slid into the Impala and started her up. He could feel Castiel's intense stare on the side of his face.

"Yes Cas, may I help you?"

"Are you going to tell me what the story is with you and Lisa?"

Dean sighed.

"She was just a fling back in high school, no big deal."

"Dean Winchester do not lie to me. I know that you wouldn't react so strongly to just a fling. You can trust me Dean."

"Okay fine. I uh, guess she was the only person who's broken my heart. Dude this is heading into chick flick moment so I'll make it short and manly. We were together and uh, we y'know, did it. A few weeks later I found out she was pregnant, and I uh, I was scared. I was 18, I didn't now how to look after a baby. I thought it was love with her though so I stayed with her and told her I'd try to help her with the baby. Then I found out that the baby wasn't mine and she cheated on me with some college kid. That was towards the end of senior year and I never really saw her after that."

Castiel turned to Dean and lay his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I'm sorry that you have horrible taste in woman."

Dean chuckled, which was what Castiel wanted.

"It's a good thing I make up for it with men. God I have good taste in men."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, it is so."

"So is there any particular guy you have your eye on then Winchester."

Dean flushed and cleared his throat.

"Uh maybe."

He quickly turned to look at Castiel and saw him looking interested, and maybe something else.

"Care to share with the class Winchester?"

"You don't know him."

Castiel's heart sank. His shoulders slumped and his eyebrows came together in a frown.

"Okay. I'll drop the subject."

He heard Dean sigh out of relief, probably, and stayed silent.

They arrived back to Mary's house and Castiel grabbed the shopping and walked into the house. It was safe to say that he was in a pretty shitty mood but it was Thanksgiving so he would get over it. So what if Dean didn't like him. He didn't care. It's not like he liked Dean or anything.

It seemed as if Dean was in a rotten mood too. He was pissy with everybody and Castiel would probably have to give him another lecture pretty soon.

Mary took Dean into another room and when they came back a few minutes later Dean was blushing and Mary had a smirk on her face.

The food was all cooked and ready by 4 p.m. While they were waiting for the food to cook, they were playing games such as Sorry and Uno. Cas always won Sorry. They had one game of Twister between Dean, Cas, Sam, Jess and Jo. It was hard with all of them playing, especially with Sam, who's more moose than human.

Eventually Castiel won, he proved himself to be weirdly flexible.

They all sat down around the tables and Mary insisted they all said what they were thankful. They went around the table, starting with Sam.

"I'm thankful that I've got a beautiful girl friend and the most loving family."

Next was Jess.

"I'm thankful that we have the opportunity to be here as a family"

Then Jo.

"I'm thankful that we have all this food around us."

The table rolled their eyes, thankfully Adam saved Jo by being serious about it.

"I'm thankful that Jo finally took a chance on me and went out on a date with me."

Then Bobby.

"I'm thankful for all you idjits."

Ellen.

"I'm thankful for Bobby finally asking me out"

Mary.

"I'm thankful that everybody that I love is here with me today."

Next was Dean. Dean hated doing the whole 'I'm thankful for' thing. But he had to do it, so he sucked it up and cleared his throat.

"I'm thankful that I've got my soul mate who is the best friend I've ever had and that I've got the best family, uh yeah."

Castiel was last, and he looked kind of nervous.

"I'm thankful that I had the opportunity to have Thanksgiving with you all. I'm also very thankful for Dean."

Castiel wasn't making eye contact with anybody and he had a faint blush across his face.

"Can we eat now"

"Be patient Joanna Beth Harvelle."

They all started eating none the less. Castiel was fairly silent throughout the meal, but it wasn't because he was upset, he was simply basking in the wonderful feeling of family. He knew that he wasn't apart of the Winchester family, but he was pretending for a while.

When Mary and Ellen bought out the 3 different pies, Dean had enough excitement for everybody.

There was Apple, Pumpkin and Pecan pie. Dean had the most pie out of everybody but that was expected. Castiel found out that Mary and Ellen's pies really were the best thing that he had ever tasted. Those two women had a gift for making pies.

Finally, after everybody was stuffed full of Turkey and Pie and other Thanksgiving foods, they quickly did the dishes and sat around to watch the football game.

Although it was really only Bobby who enjoyed the football, everybody sat through it because it was a Thanksgiving tradition.

After that, they all sat around talking for hours. Talking about different Thanksgiving stories and all of their childhoods.

Castiel excused himself around 7 to go call Jimmy and Gabriel. He called Gabe first because he was easier to talk to and Gabriel would probably chuck a fit if he wasn't he first one called.

It took 3 dial tones for Gabriel to pick up.

"Cassie boy happy Thanksgiving!"

"You too Gabriel."

"Did you have a good Thanksgiving. Were you treated okay by the Winchesters?"

Castiel smiled, hearing the concerned older brother in Gabriel come out.

"Yes Gabriel, it was good. It was nice. How was yours?"

"It was pretty good. If I eat anything else I won't be able to get it up tonight."

"GABRIEL!"

He could hear Gabriel's laughter echo through the phone.

"That was inappropriate. I'm going to go, I have to call Jimmy. Goodbye Gabriel."

"Cya Cassie, don't forget to text me when you get home safely."

"I will. Bye."

Castiel hung up and waited a few seconds before calling Jimmy.

Jimmy was faster to the phone than Gabe was.

"Castiel! How are you?"

"Hello Jimmy. I'm okay, and yourself?"

"Why only okay? I'm good, really good. It's been a good Thanksgiving."

"I'm just missing you all, I guess. I had a good Thanksgiving too. The Winchesters are very loving and welcoming people."

"I'm glad that you're having a good time. We're all missing you too. I have to go, we're about to go for a drive."

"Okay, good bye Jimmy. Have fun and stay safe."

"You too Cassie."

Castiel wasn't sure why the conversation with Jimmy was so strained. The two twins had been so close when they were younger, and they cared for each other so much, but they both hated talking on the phone, so that's what Castiel put it down to.

Castiel sent a simple text wishing a happy Thanksgiving to his other brothers and scrolled down his contacts until he got to his parents.

'Screw it' he thought to himself. It had been long enough and he was missing his parents. He hit the call button and waited for them to pick up. Only they didn't. The voice told him that the number was out of service. Castiel's parents had changed their phone numbers, or just blocked him.

Well that surely brightened his holiday spirit. He lay on Dean's bed for a while, wondering why his parents seemed to dislike him so much.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Dean come into the room.

"Dude you okay?"

Castiel slide his eyes to Dean.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You looked pretty bummed man."

"I tried to call my parents to wish them a Happy Thanksgiving, but they have either changed their numbers or blocked me. Forgive me for being upset for a while Dean."

Dean was silent for a while, just watching Castiel.

"Come with me, I want to show you something."

Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and pulled him off the bed, out his room and down the stairs, and led him to the basement.

Once they were in the basement, Dean led Castiel to the piano in the corner of the room and sat him down on the seat.

"Wait here for a sec okay?"

Castiel nodded, not really too sure what Dean was doing. When he came back a minute or so later with an acoustic guitar, it fit into place.

Dean was going to have them play something together.

Dean started playing a song which one of Castiel's favourite songs. Dean must have heard Castiel practicing it sometimes.

Dean started to sing the first verse softly.

All I want is nothing more

To hear you knocking at my door

'Cause if I could see your face once more

I could die a happy man I'm sure

Once it got to the second verse, Castiel joined in with the piano. He sang along with Dean softly.

When you said your last goodbye

I died a little bit inside

I lay in tears in bed all night

Alone without you by my side

Dean and Castiel lost themselves in the music. They were both showing a part of themselves which they haven't really shown anybody else.

By the last verse they were both singing to their hearts content, it was pitchy in some places, but both of their rough voices some how sounded good together.

If you loved me

Why'd you leave me?

Take my body,

Take my body.

All I want is,

All I need is

To find somebody.

I'll find somebody like you.

After Castiel finished playing the last notes on the piano, he turned to Dean with a giant smile on his face. He walked over to Dean and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Dean"

"It's okay Cas."

After, they played video games for a while,and then Sam, Jess, Jo and Adam came down.

They all took turns in Mario Kart, which started some pretty brutal verbal fights between Dean and Jo.

Thankfully Castiel whisked Dean away before he could ruin any friendships with any of them.

They sat on the bed talking about Thanksgiving, both of them were pretty tired and wanted to get a good nights rest before exploring Lawrence tomorrow.

The last thing that Castiel heard before he drifted off to sleep was:

"For what it's worth, I'm pretty damn thankful for you too."

Cas and Dean were awake bright and early the next day, except not as bright or as early as the day before. But enthusiastic all the same.

Castiel shot out of bed and slipped into some jeans and a baggy sweater. Dean put on his favourite pair of jeans, a black muscle top, another top over that, a red flannel shirt, his green jacket and then finally his leather jacket. Castiel looked over and rolled his eyes.

"You wear too many layers Winchester, how do you ever expect anybody to be able to strip you when you're wearing your whole wardrobe."

"Shut up Novak"

Castiel flipped him off before sauntering down stairs. Dean liked how comfortable Castiel had become in his childhood home.

When Dean padded into the kitchen he found Mary and Castiel whispering to each other. He cleared his throat when he entered the room to let him know he was there and so he wasn't eavesdropping.

He didn't know that they were actually talking about him. Mary was asking Castiel all about Dean, she was trying to find out if he had feelings for her eldest son. She was almost fully convinced that he did when Dean walked in. Mary blushed and turned away, back to the coffee pot.

"Good morning Dear, sleep well?"

"Yeah. Listen Cas don't have breakfast here, I'll take you to my favourite diner in all of Lawrence. Sorry Mom. Gotta go, love you"

Dean whisked Castiel away from the kitchen and out of the door. He was excited to show Dean his favourite diner. It was almost as good as the road house.

When they pulled up to the old diner, Dean was out of the car and into the diner like he was running a race. Castiel took his time to look around to admire the place. It was cute, it felt homey.

Dean was already sitting down by the time Castiel walked in. He was looking at a menu and Castiel slipped into the opposite side of the booth.

"Dean Winchester! Look at you!"

"Heya Benny!"

"How've you been brotha?"

"I've been good man, just showing Cas around."

Benny looked over to Cas with disinterest.

Benny was about to start talking to Dean again when Castiel cut in.

"I'm ready to order thanks."

"I'm not a waitress."

"Well you're the chef. So why don't you go back to the kitchen and do what you're being paid for."

"You're a rude little thing aren't you."

Dean cleared his throat, feeling the tension rising.

"We'll have two of what I used to always get. Thanks Benny."

"Sure thing brotha"

Castiel glared at the man as he walked away.

"What was that all about Cas?"

"I do not like that man Dean. He's rude, obnoxious and isn't doing his job properly."

"He was my best friend when I lived here."

"Well I'm your best friend now."

Dean raised a challenging eyebrow at Castiel.

"Oh are you."

"Well yes. You're my best friend and I am yours. Our marks get considerably warmer and brighter when we're together. More so than when we met for the first time."

Dean smiled at Castiel. The waitress put their food on the table with a smile and they both dug into a stack of pancakes drenched in syrup each.

After the diner incident, they parked in the carpark for the local park and started to walk around. Dean showed Castiel all the places he used to go. Places he loved and hated, places which held good memories and bad memories.

But now, everything about the town was a good memory, cause Cas was right there with him. There was just something about Castiel that felt pure.

Dean showed Castiel his favourite ice cream parlour and where he bought all his comic books and all his records.

Castiel wanted to hold Dean's hand while they were walking around, it seemed like such a couple thing to do, what they were doing. But they both agreed to be just friends, so that's what they would be.

Dean even went as far as showing Castiel his favourite spot to take girls and guys to make out. Castiel rolled his eyes at that.

It was nice for Castiel to get this small insight to Dean's child hood, he was hoping that Mary could whip out the photo albums but it'll probably have to be next trip.

Wait. Next trip. No, he couldn't think like that. This was just a one time thing.

Some how they had spent the whole day exploring Dean's child hood town and it was time for them to go back to Mary's and get everything ready to leave the next day.

Castiel was going to miss Lawrence, it seemed like a nice and dainty little town.

Mary was curious about how their day went and how Castiel found Lawrence. Castiel of course told her all about their day with extreme seriousness because Mary asked something and Castiel was going to do his best to answer it for her.

"Castiel I want you to know that you're always welcome here. I think of you as a certified Winchester and I'd love to have you back here one day soon."

Castiel teared up a little bit and enveloped Mary in a hug.

"Thank you Mary. I would love to be a Winchester"

Mary nodded then shooed him upstairs.

"You have to leave early tomorrow you should go pack and shower mister! Plus I can't go getting all emotional on you"

Castiel hugged Mary again before retreeting upstairs and into Dean's room. He found Dean almost asleep on top of the covers of his bed. Castiel climbed onto the bed and started to run his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean snuggled closer to Castiel and leaned into Castiel's touch.

Castiel nudged him

"Come on, we have to pack, we have a long drive back tomorrow."

"Don't wanna. M'tired"

"I'm tired too Dean but I promise as soon as we both shower and pack we can go to sleep. Is that okay?"

Castiel felt Dean nod against his leg so Castiel got up and stretched, then found his night clothes and went into the en suite in Dean's bedroom and had a quick shower. He knew how many people had to shower and he didn't want somebody to run out of hot water like they did the previous night.

Dean was pretty much asleep by the time Cas was finished, so he quietly packed up his and Dean's things, got out a new pair of boxers and a new t-shirt for Dean and woke him up.

Dean grumbled about having to have a shower but Castiel knew he felt better after it. Nobody likes going to bed dirty. However they did fall asleep quickly that night. Buried under the covers, curled against each other, breaths mingled. If it were anybody but Dean and Cas, it would probably be weird. It's not like they cared.

However everybody else in the house had photos of them cuddling on their phone, Sam winning with his photo of Dean and Cas facing each other, fast asleep, Dean's hand across Castiel's neck, faces inches apart, with soft smiles on their face. Sam was going to change it to his back ground because the two of them were so absolutely adorable, but Mary reminded him that if Dean ever saw those photos that he would probably smash his phone.

Something tells Sam that if Dean found the photo's he'd probably blush a lot but secretly love them and probably send them to himself so he could save them. Sam might end up having to get the picture printed out and put in a photo frame so that he could give it to Dean for Christmas, if he really wanted to embarrass his older brother.

He didn't know how two people could be so unclear about their feelings. They were always together and completely invading each others personal space. Sam was ready to get involved but they were leaving a day before Sam and Jess were, so he didn't get that opportunity. It might be time that he joint up with Gabriel for a joint 'Get Castiel and Dean together' team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: casielsnovaking.tumblr.com


	16. You owe me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this was late! This hasn't been beta'd because I've been in a rush to put this chapter up. I had exams last week and I was super stressed, I'm sorry guys. Please keep up your great commenting and giving kudo's! You guys are seriously the best. This chapter ends kinda weirdly, I wasn't sure how to end it, sorry!

It had been 3 weeks since Thanksgiving and it appeared that Dean and pretty much moved into Castiel's apartment. 

Whenever Castiel would get home from work, Dean would be there, cooking something for dinner, or watching something on Castiel's t.v. Castiel had realised that Dean found the hidden spare key to Castiel's apartment, so Castiel took it away one morning before he went to work, to see if Dean would be waiting outside his apartment when he got home. 

When Castiel did get home that evening, he didn't find Dean waiting outside his door and he didn't see Dean's car parked anywhere, so Castiel assumed that he wasn't going to see Dean tonight. He hated to admit it but he kind of felt lonely. He regretted taking the spare key. He and Dean had something nice going. Something pretty damn domestic. It was good for both of them. There were moments where they couldn't stand to be around each other and one had to leave. Most of the time it was Castiel who left his own apartment to get fresh air. 

Castiel put his key into the lock and was about to unlock the door when he heard movement from inside his apartment. He put his ear to the door and heard the faint scrap of furniture moving across the floor.

Castiel ran his hands through his hair. 

"Oh god I'm being robbed" he muttered to himself. Sure, he could take himself in a fight, but they might have guns. Castiel waited for 5 minutes before the movement stopped. He took a few calming breaths and unlocked the door, slowly opening it.

He peaked through and saw something move in the kitchen. He grabbed an umbrella out of the umbrella holder next to the door and held it like he was about to bat. He crept into the kitchen and saw somebody bending over to grab something out of one of the lower drawers. 

"Hey, assbutt!"

The person stood up abrubtly and Castiel swung the umbrella at the back of the intruders head.

The intruder whipped around and put a hand on the back of their head where they were hit. Only the intruder wasn't actually an intruder, but his one and only soul mate. Castiel dropped the umbrella and spun Dean around. He inspected Dean's head and checked for bleeding. There wasn't too much of a bump forming so Castiel deemed Dean as okay.

"What the hell Cas? What was that for? I'm not even going to mock you for the assbutt thing because my head kinda hurts like a bitch"  
"Why are you in my apartment?"

Dean gave Castiel a confused look.

"Uh because I'm always here? Why is it so different now?"  
"No, I mean how did you get in?"  
"Oh I picked the lock."  
"Excuse me?"  
Castiel glared at Dean, and Dean shrugged.

"Not the first time."  
"Are you telling me that you have broken into my apartment, Dean Winchester?"

Dean shrugged again, and Castiel sighed. 

"Your spare key wasn't there so I just improvised."  
"I took the spare key to work with me to see if you'd still come over."  
"So you didn't want me to come over?"  
"Don't assume things you don't know Winchester. I just wanted to see if you'd wait outside."  
"Dude you so owe me. First you lock me out of your apartment and then beat me with an umbrella."  
Castiel gave Dean a sheepish smile.

"It was only one hit Winchester, don't be so over dramatic."  
Castiel rolled his eyes at Dean. He moved to walk out of the kitchen but Dean grabbed his arm and pulled Castiel close so their faces were mere centimeters away from each other. 

"Oh uh uh Novak."

Castiel let his eyes slide to Dean's lips and watched as Dean licked his lips. Dean lent in closer and whispered into Castiel's ear. Lips just grazing his skin. 

"You owe me, don't you think? You need to make it up to me, don't you?"

Castiel nodded dumbly and Dean pulled back, out of Castiel's personal space and fist pumped.

"We're going to bars and clubs"

Castiel snapped out of whatever daze he was in and narrowed his eyes at Dean.

"No way. I have papers to mark and I don't drink often."  
"You agreed that you had to owe me Cas."  
"You were seducing me!"  
"Yeah I was."

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean and glared at him. If Dean was going to be flirty and try to seduce Castiel, two could play at that game. 

"Fine. I'll go change. I might shower too, loosen up a little, relax a little bit."

Castiel walked away and was almost at his bedroom door, before throwing a wink over his shoulder at Dean. He closed the door behind him and walked to his wardrobe. He pulled out his favourite pair of ass hugging jeans, a tight v-neck mauve shirt and his leather jacket. He decided that he'd just wear his vans with them, simple but attractive. He took extra time to primp after his shower. He rubbed his hair with a towel until it looked like he had been roughly fucked. 

He looked in his mirror and gave himself a once over. He looked bangin'. 

He walked out to the lounge room where he just noticed that his furniture had been moved around and was in a completely different set up. He didn't mind it though, it looked better. 

"I'm ready Dean, lets go"

Castiel heard Dean come out of the kitchen and watched Dean admire Cas. He watched as Dean's eyes roamed around his chest, arms, legs and then finally up to his face. His mouth was slightly agape and his tongue peaked out to lick his lips. 

"Liking what you see Winchester?"

Castiel didn't wait for a response, instead started searching around his apartment for his phone, wallet and keys. He needed to get a bigger apartment, his apartment was too small for all his and Dean's shit. Dean had basically moved in, he even had his pillows, a few towels, even his own mug, at Castiel's apartment. 

Dean watched as Castiel walked around the apartment, grabbing his stuff. Goddamn did he look good. Dean felt kind of under dressed compared to what Castiel was wearing. Maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to go to bars and clubs. He didn't really feel like watching everybody ogle Castiel, he didn't want to have to watch that and know that Castiel could chose to potentially go home with any of them, just not Dean. 

Castiel seemed to have everything, so started to walk to the door, brushing past Dean, whispering to him

"You ready to go, big boy?"

Dean's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up. That was so unlike Castiel. If he kept acting like that all night, it was going to be either one of the best nights of his life, or the most sexually frustrated. 

Dean sighed and followed Castiel out. He had called a cab while Castiel was getting ready and it was waiting outside by the time they got down there. 

When they got in, Cas probably sat a bit closer than he needed to, but Dean didn't comment on it so he didn't move. They drove to Purgatory, the club, not the place where monsters go when they die. 

Dean conveniently didn't mention that it was a gay bar. He knew that Castiel was straight, so at least that meant that he didn't have to worry about Cas going home with somebody. 

The two walked into the club and were instantly hit with how many people were actually there. The dance floor was packed, and the booths were looking pretty full too. Castiel looked around and Dean noticed that he looked fairly unsure of his surroundings. So, Dean sighed and did the right thing.

"Look Cas, if you don't want to be here, we can just go to the roadhouse or something."

Castiel turned and looked Dean in the eyes. 

"No, this will be fun."

Castiel threw a wink in Dean's direction and strutted towards the bar. Dean ran a hand down his face, this was going to be a long night. He wanted to go the roadhouse where it was quiet and he knew the surroundings pretty well. And not where people would be checking Cas out every couple of seconds. 

Dean followed after Castiel and sat next to him at the bar. Castiel had ordered shots, great. Castiel turned and said something to Dean, which he couldn't quite hear as the music was so loud. So Castiel leant in all the way and bought his lips next to Dean's ear.

"You up for body shots, Winchester?"

Dean pulled back and scowled. 

"No Cas."

Castiel just shrugged and said

"Guess I'll just find somebody else who will do it with me then."

Dean glared at Castiel for about 10 seconds before admitting defeat and agreed to body shots. He kind of figured that it was worth it, seeing as the smile that Castiel gave him was dirty and he saw a spark of lust in Castiel's eyes. 

"BODY SHOTS!" Castiel called out to the crowd, and it didn't take long for a crowd to form. The bar tender got everything ready and Castiel looked at Dean expectantly. 

Dean pulled off his t-shirt and lay on the counter. With out warning, Castiel licked a stripe down Dean's neck and stuck some salt onto it. Dean released a shaky breath, trying to focus on something like grandma's or puppies. Something that wasn't his very, very attractive soul mate licking his body. 

Castiel then got the shot ready and Dean sucked in his stomach so there was space for the shot so it wouldn't run off. Then Castiel placed a slice of lime in his mouth. 

Dean thought this would be okay. He could totally do this, no problem. Then Castiel hopped up on the counter and straddled him. 

Dear lord he could not do that. The crowd cheered and cat called when Castiel straddled Dean. Cas looked down and Dean and smirked, winking at him AGAIN, before leaning down to lick the strip of salt off his neck, which caused Dean to shiver, he then proceeded to lap up the shot at Dean's stomach. He was taking his time, trying to stretch out his time to torture Dean like this. Dean was watching Castiel the whole time, neither of them broke eye contact, finally it was almost over. The only thing Castiel had to do was get the lime out of Dean's mouth. 

Castiel leaned in and grabbed the lime out, however their lips lightly touched in the process and Castiel started to blush. He quickly bit down on the lime and hopped off the counter, then ordered another 5 shots. He downed 3 off them before Dean could even put his shirt on. 

"Whoa Cas dude, slow down. You gotta let me catch up"

Castiel nodded but didn't look Dean in the eye. They settled for beer after Dean caught up with the shots. Everything was running smoothly, Castiel was still some what shy but he was getting better.

Everything was great until some guy sat down next to Castiel and offered to buy him a drink.

"Hey there blue eyes, let me buy you a drink?"  
"It appears as if I have a drink infront of me, so no thank you."  
"Let me buy you another."  
"I'm stopping drinking after this."  
"Maybe a body shot? I couldn't help but notice how good you are, maybe you'd like to try it on me?"  
"Maybe not."

Castiel turned his body so he was fully facing Dean, and he looked angry, slightly frightened, but mostly angry. The guy tapped Castiel's shoulder and tried to spin him around.

"Come on baby, don't be like that. Let me rock your world."  
"If you don't let go of me, the only 'rocking' going on in your world will be the one I throw at your face." 

The guy went to say something again but Dean couldn't handle it anymore. Overcome by jealousy, he stood in front of Castiel and stared the guy down.

"He said no, now leave him alone douchebag."  
"Are you his boyfriend then?"  
"No, I'm a decent human being though, unlike you."  
"He doesn't want you, let somebody else give him a go."

Dean's witty reply was never said out loud as Castiel fist went flying into the man's face, knocking him to the ground.

"Learn what no means assbutt."

Castiel slammed some money down on the counter, grabbed Dean's hand and rushed out of the club. 

Once they were outside, they stopped and hailed down a cab. Dean started laughing and Castiel stared at him.

"What? That was bad ass, probably broke his nose dude. Son of a bitch deserved it though."

Castiel just nodded and looked down.

"Do you wanna go home man?"  
"No, I need more alcohol. Lets get the most drunk we have ever been Dean. Let's go to the roadhouse."

Dean nodded and Castiel told the driver where to go. 

The drive was quick and Castiel was still pretty damn pissed by the time they got there. He walked in and immediately ordered beer. He sculled most of it and ordered another.

5 beers each later, Dean and Castiel were pretty wasted. They were laughing at each other's lame jokes and both were feeling calm now. That's when Castiel noticed the Karaoke machine set up.

"Dean! Dean look over there, singing m'chene'"  
"Dude Casss lets do it!"

They both picked a song to sing, eventually agreeing on Cherry Pie. 

They both slurred out the first chorus.

She's my cherry pie  
Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise  
Tastes so good makes a grown man cry  
Sweet Cherry Pie

Dean took the first verse.

Swingin' on the front porch   
Swingin' on the lawn   
Swingin' where we want   
'Cause there ain't nobody home   
Swingin' to the left   
And swingin' to the right   
If I think about baseball  
I'll swing all night yea 

Castiel took the second. 

Swingin' in the living room   
Swingin' in the kitchen   
Most folks don't 'cause   
They're too busy bitchin'   
Swingin' in there 'cause   
She wanted me to feed her   
So I mixed up the batter   
And she licked the beater 

For the rest of the song, they sung together, loudly, more slurring than singing. However they belted out the chorus whenever it came around. 

By the end of the song, they were both panting and laughing. The patroons at the bar and booths seemed to be finding it pretty entertaining, somebody shouting out for an encore. 

Of course Castiel and Dean obliged and chose Pour Some Sugar on Me.   
They both took turns with lines in the first verse.

Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?  
Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah.

Once again, when the chorus came around, they both belted out the lyrics. 

Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon, fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough

It was all incredibly out of tune but they were both enjoying it and nobody else was complaining.

By the end of the song, they weren't really singing to an audience, but to each other, trying to out-sing the other. 

When the song ended, they got down, just in case somebody else wanted to sing. A few other people went up, but nobody as excited as Cas and Dean. 

However, when the Karaoke was free again, Dean shot up, by himself.

"This song is dedicated to the bestest person in the WHOLE world! My soul mate Mr Castiel Novak, my own angel!"

If Dean wasn't so absolutely wasted right now, he would not have done that. And the next morning when he's sober, he will regret it and realise just how gay that was. But drunk Dean didn't care and he was going to sing his heart out for Cas. 

"This song is called Earth Angel and it's because Castiel is an angels name and he is my angel"

Castiel was giggling in the audience, he knew the song and was kind of surprised that Dean was choosing it, but he was drunk and really did not care. 

Earth angel, earth angel  
Will you be mine  
My darling dear  
Love me all the time  
I'm just a fool   
(just a fool)  
A fool in love, with you  
Earth angel, earth angel   
The one I adore  
Lovely for ever and ever more  
(I'm just a fool)   
I'm just a fool   
(oh what a fool)  
A fool in love with you   
Yes in love with you 

It's almost as if Dean didn't realize that he was proclaiming his love for Castiel. Well, Dean wasn't in love with him, but he could probably see it happening. 

He finished up the song and Castiel and Dean couldn't stop laughing at each other. 

After a while, the two men eventually got cut off. At around 12, they walked out of the roadhouse and instead of taking a taxi, decided that it would be a great idea to walk back to Castiel's apartment. Dean's apartment was slightly closer, but he didn't have any food that wasn't growing mold. 

It took them an hour and a half to finally get back to Castiel's apartment, and they were significantly more sober by then. 

However, they both decided that the night wasn't over just yet, so once they got back to Cas' apartment, they opened a bottle of Castiel's fancy wine and took turns drinking out of the bottle. It wasn't nice or something that either of them would like to drink, but hey, it was alcohol. 

By around 2:30 a.m, they had finished the bottle. They both knew that it was a pretty stupid idea to drink so late in the night, but they were drunk and didn't really care.

They were sitting on Castiel's couch, weirdly spread out around each other. It was quiet, and Dean didn't want quite.

"Cas man why were you acting soooooo weird before!"

Castiel turned to him and sat up. He leaned in until his face was only an inch or so away from his face.

"Because, Winchester, you are a tease."

Dean giggled and shrugged.

"M'tired. Wanna go lie down."

Castiel nodded and stood to his feet. Well, tried to. He fell over onto his knees, face narrowly missing the coffee table. Dean laughed and carefully stood up,reaching out his hand to helping Castiel up. 

They leaned heavily on each other on their walk to the bedroom, still holding hands. On their way, they stopped by the cuboard for two buckets, so if they had to get up to throw up, they didn't have to run to the bathroom. Finally they made it to Cas' room and started clumsily taking off their clothes until they were down to boxers, then placed the two buckets on either side of the bed.

They slid into the bed, the only light was the moon light streaming in through the curtains. 

Then suddenly Dean was captivated by just how beautiful Castiel was. The light was hitting Castiel's eyes and making them seem like they brighter than normal.

"Y'know, sometimes I think that the sky must be jealous of your eyes. Not even the prettiest blue sky could compare to the galaxy in your eyes."

Dean couldn't really tell, but he was pretty sure that Castiel was blushing. 

"That's an extreme compliment coming from you. The green in your eyes is astounding. They seem to draw me in and I don't know how to pull myself out of it, or if I even want to. Not even the most beautiful green forests could compare to your eyes. You, Dean Winchester, are very handsome."

Dean was defiantly blushing. He wondered if he could ever say these things while he was sober. He hoped to God they remembered at least some of this in the morning.

"This is going to sound so girly dude, but sometimes I look into your eyes and they look like the sea, and I feel like I'm drowning, but I'm not sure if it's drowning anymore."  
"I feel the same."

Dean watched as Castiel's eyes flicked from Dean's eyes, to his lips, then back to his eyes. 

'fuck it' Dean thought. It was now or never.

Dean started to lean in, watching as Castiel did the same, his eye lids became hooded and he licked his lips in anticipation. 

They were mere centimeters away from each other, and Dean was about to close the gap, when Castiel abruptly turned away and Dean heard him throwing up the alcohol he had drank. 

Dean sighed and threw his head back on the pillow, goddammit. That was his one moment he had to kiss Castiel. 

He got up, some what wobbly, and grabbed water and aspirin from the kitchen, and a wet flannel from the bathroom. When he got back to Castiel's room, he was sitting up against the head rest clutching his stomach. Dean walked over and knelt on the bed, to the left of Castiel. He started to pat down Cas' face with the wet cloth and handed him some water. 

Castiel fell asleep no less than 3 minutes later, head resting on Dean's chest. Dean stayed awake for as long as he could, watching over Castiel, after all he was the one who pushed him to drink. 

He decided then and there, he would get Castiel to return his feelings.


	17. You talk too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm really sorry but this story is on hold for a little while. It's only got 7 chapters or so left. But, I'm going through some stuff at the moment, and some other stuff has happened that I'm dealing with. This hasn't been beta'd and I'm not sure when the next update will be. This story hasn't been abandoned I promise! Thanks for sticking with me guys!

The next morning was a disaster. They both had ridiculous hang overs and had to stay in bed all day. Thankfully Dean put water and aspirin on the bedside table last night. 

At around 2 p.m the next day, Castiel crawled out of bed to have a shower, Dean was worried that he'd pass out in the shower and drown so he offered to shower with him. Of course Castiel said no, but he said they could share a bath in their boxers.

Dean wasn't sure why they were having a bath, surely a shower would've been better, but hey, a relaxing bath in close proximity to Castiel sounded pretty damn good to him. 

Half an hour later, they were lying in the bath, chest to chest. Castiel was lying on Dean's chest and his face was resting on his shoulder, just above the water. 

It was nice for the both of them, legs intertwined, letting the hot water relax them. Castiel couldn't help but want this. He wanted this now, he would want it tomorrow, and he'd probably want it forever. They were soul mates, who gives a shit if they are two guys cuddling in a bath in their boxers.

Dean was able to handle hang overs much better than Castiel could, resulting in him being mostly okay by the time they were out of the path. Castiel however, still looked pale and weak.

Dean dried Castiel gently with a towel and dried his hair. Castiel leaned into the touch and sighed happily. After they were both dried, they climbed back into Castiel's bed and lay there together.

"Hey Cas, how much do you remember of last night?"

Castiel blushed and averted his eyes.

"I remember most of last night."  
"Do you remember being a total bad ass and punching that dude in the face?"

Castiel rolled his eyes but was smiling none the less.

"I do, he deserved it for being such an assbutt."

Dean chuckled.

"Assbutt hey?"  
"Yes Dean, assbutt."  
"Hey, I'm not judging."

Castiel sighed and closed his eyes.

"Sooo Cas. You think I'm handsome?" Dean said, waggling his eyebrows.  
"Yes Dean, I find you aesthetically pleasing. I also remember what you say about my eyes and how you drown in them. Do not play this game with me, Dean Winchester."

Dean blushed and stayed silent. Well, tried to anyway. He started to hum something a minute or so later and Castiel gave up trying to sleep and sat up, his back against the head board.

"Are you bored Winchester?"  
"I am, Novak."

Castiel nodded and started to get out of the bed, but wasn't able to due to Dean pulling him back towards the bed and forcing him to lie down.

"I'll make dinner, you stay here and sleep Mr. Hangover."

Castiel rolled his eyes at the nickname but stayed lying down, so Dean counted it as a good sign. Dean walked out to the kitchen and started getting busy. This was phase one of his 'Seduce Cas and get him to love me' plan. He would cook Castiel dinner and charm the pants off him. 

After Dean had finished preparing the lasagna and garlic bread, he put it in the oven, checked on Castiel, who was out like a light, then quickly went back to his apartment. 

His apartment seemed so uninviting. It was cold and dark, so unlike Castiel's, which always smelt like cinnamon and vanilla and happiness. Dean winced at how cheesy that was. 

He grabbed his suit and dress shoes, put on some cologne and checked his messages. He had a few from Sam, who ended up just calling Castiel's home phone and a few girls who were asking if he wanted to catch up. He deleted them without a second thought. 

Dean Winchester had not been laid in months. And it was all because of a blue eyed man. He didn't really mind though, 'cause when he finally got Cas, it would all be worth it. 

He got a text from Castiel a few minutes later asking where he was and why his apartment smells so good. Dean smiled and text back that he would be back soon. He changed into his suit, locked his apartment, made a quick stop off at the florists before going back to Cas'. 

Dean knocked on Castiel's door and waited. Castiel answered the door with a confused look on his face. Dean presented Castiel with a single rose and a smile. Cas still hadn't put on a shirt, and Dean was enjoying the view. He loved Castiel's tattoo. The heat was blasting and Dean was worried he was going to sweat through his suit. 

"Hey Cas."  
"Hello Dean."

Castiel stood back to allow Dean to come into his apartment. He held the rose in his hand and bought it closer to his face so he could smell it. Dean Winchester bought him a rose. He blushed and smiled to himself. He was acting like a teenage girl with a crush, not that he cared. Dean was his soul mate and he was going to blush whether he wanted to or not. 

As Dean walked into the kitchen, Castiel used the time to admire Dean's attire. He was wearing a black suit with a green tie which matched his eyes. Before Castiel started drooling, he closed the door and walked to the kitchen to find a vase for the rose. 

Dean served up dinner and they sat down, Castiel wanted to put more clothes on but Dean insisted it was fine. Dean was being more charming that usual throughout dinner and Castiel's cheeks were stained with a permanent blush throughout the whole thing. 

When they were finished, Dean collected their dishes and started to wash them. After he was done, Castiel approached him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Why are you doing this Winchester?"  
"Doing what?"  
"Being so nice, making me dinner, bringing me a rose?"  
"Can't I be nice Cas?"  
"Why Dean?"

Dean looked down and sighed. He closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face.

"Because I like you okay? I like you but you hate me and I want you to like me so I'm being nice to you. I'm treating you how you deserve to be treated. But you're so much better than me and you deserve so much more than me. You're so funny and witty, and then there's your hair and eyes, I mean come on dude you're-"

The rest of Dean's rant was cut off as Castiel reached forward and grabbed his tie. He yanked Dean's tie towards him and leaned forward to kiss Dean. 

As far as first kisses go, this was pretty fucking good. They were both smiling into the kiss and when they pulled away, they both had matching grins.

"You talk too much Winchester. Oh, and I like you too."

Dean beamed at Castiel as he leaned forward to capture his lips once again.


	18. You make me very happy Winchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this hasn't been updated in a month and im a piece of shit im so sorry

Sometime during the kiss, Dean had lifted his hands to cup Castiel’s face. When they pulled away, Dean noticed how bright their marks were glowing, and he was feeling considerably happier than he had in months, years even. He wasn’t sure if it was because Castiel had kissed him, or it was because they were soul mates and had finally kissed. Despite how ecstatic he was, there was still a question nagging him. 

Dean sighed and let his hands drop to his side. Castiel’s brows furrowed and his eyes started to show signs of worry. 

“I, I’m sorry Dean, I thought that you wouldn’t mind if I were to kiss you I just-”

Castiel’s sentence was cut off by Dean pressing his finger to Castiel’s lips lightly.

“Cas you’re straight. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m a dude. I don’t want you to kiss me out of sympathy.”

Dean didn’t want to meet Castiel’s eyes but found that he was forced to when Castiel lifted his index finger to his chin and gently lifted Dean’s head until he was looking Cas in the eye. Castiel gave him a soft smile.

“You’re an exception Dean Winchester.”

Dean gave Castiel a lopsided grin and pulled him into a tight embrace, which Castiel returned just as tightly. 

After a while of just holding each other and basking in the feeling of mutual attraction, they finished doing the dishes, which ended up taking half an hour longer as Dean thought it would be fun to have an impromptu water fight. 

After they both had individual showers, they crawled into bed and cuddled up close to one another. They’d shared the bed many times, but this was the first time that they would be sharing it with that new step in their friendship or relationship or whatever it was. They hadn’t thought about what labels they would put on it just yet. 

When they woke, they shared soft, shy kisses until they got up to make breakfast. It was a lazy Sunday morning, which turned into a lazy Sunday afternoon, spent watching movies and exploring each others mouths. 

Later that night when they were wrapped around each other on the couch watching Friends re-runs, Dean was itching to ask Castiel just what they were. 

“You seem tense.”

Of course Castiel picked up on that, there wasn’t much that Castiel didn’t pick up on. For somebody who barely portrayed any emotion other than pissed off, he sure knew how to read emotions. 

Dean mentally cursed and sighed.

“What are we Cas? I mean I know that we’ve only known about each others feelings for a few hours and we’re soul mates but I just, I dunno dude.”  
“Well, what would you like to be?”  
“I don’t know man, what do you want?”  
“I don’t mind as long as I know how you feel about me and you know how I feel about you. If you don’t want to label it then that’s fine Dean, whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Dean sat up so he could look at Cas.

“How are you even so calm about this man? You’re the one who’s pretty much in a relationship with a dude and you’ve only ever been with chicks and now you’re being really considerate with me and I’ve been with both girls and guys and I should be asking you what you’re comfortable with, not the other way around.”

Castiel sat up as well and tilted his head to the side, looking adorably confused.

“We’re soul mates Dean. You’re it for me, why would I not be calm about this?”  
“But you’re not having some big gay freak out and we used to hate each other Cas, hell, you still piss me off and now we’re together? How does that even happen?”

Dean realised that that was the wrong thing to say when he saw hurt flicker across Castiel’s face before he schooled it to a neutral expression.

Castiel stood up and started clearing up the mess that was on the coffee table.

“Cas man you know I didn’t mean it like that.”

Castiel turned to Dean and spoke to him in a calm voice that seemed practiced. 

“Mean it like what Dean? Mean it like you think that I will have a ‘big gay freak out’ and tell you to leave? Mean it like you think it’s best that we’re not together because of our past feelings towards each other and based on the fact that I piss you off?”

Dean winced at how emotionless Castiel sounded.

“Cas look at me. You know what I’m like with this stuff, I’m bad with words. I don’t know why I said that, I know you won’t freak out and leave but I just, everybody has always left and I don’t want you to leave. Sammy left, Adam left and Dad left. Sammy and Adam came back but they left in the first place y’know? I just want to know that you’re certain about what you’re getting into.”

Castiel sighed, put down the plates on the coffee table and sat so he was facing Dean.

“All my life I’ve never had somebody to myself. I grew up with 4 other brothers, I had a twin, but he was always more liked than I was as he was outgoing. I was more shy and introverted, Gabriel always liked me the best, and he always looked out for me but when he met his soul mate in high school, we stopped hanging out as much. Jimmy and I were close as we were twins but he had his friends and I had my books. I met a girl, Meg, and I thought she was the one, even though we weren’t soul mates.”  
Dean perked up, Dean wasn’t aware that Meg and Castiel used to be a thing.

“I lost my virginity to her, and I was going to ask her to officially date me, I took her out to a fancy restaurant and was about to ask her when the waiter came to take our order, and the side of his face started glowing, as well as Meg’s. Long story short, I lost another person, granted we’re still bestfriends and I love her like a sister, but I was alone for a long time. I started to get snarky and sarcastic and people seemed to like that. I threw myself into my work and making sure my students were getting the best grades possible, and then I met you. I met my soul mate and I felt everything click. You were my own soul mate and nobody could take you away from me. You were an obnoxious ass but after a while we clicked. I started to develop feelings for you and I know what I’m getting myself into here Dean. You said you were drowning and so am I. But I’m not scared.”

Dean found himself smiling and nodding.

“Yeah, okay. I get that, I won’t leave you Cas, nothing can change the fact that we’re soul mates, even when we’re old and gray and people won’t be able to tell what our mark forms anymore because our skin will be so saggy.”

Castiel burst out laughing, not a chuckle, or a snort, but a full belly laugh. It made Dean’s inside all warm knowing that he was the reason that Castiel was laughing like that. 

Dean grabbed a hold of Castiel’s hands and pulled him closer so he was pretty much sitting on Dean. 

“How about we go on a date? It’s Sunday night and we both have work tomorrow but it won’t have to be a late night.”

Castiel beamed down at him and nodded his head.

“I’d like that very much. How does dinner sound?”

Dean grinned and held Castiel closer.

“I’d like that. How about that Italian restaurant we went to when we first met?”  
“Oh Dean Winchester you old sentimentalist you.”

Dean rolled his eyes but Castiel caught the blush blooming on his face. He leant forward and brushed his lips across Dean’s lips. 

They both had showers and seeing as most of Dean’s clothes were actually at Dean’s apartment, he didn’t bother going home to change. 

They left around 6:30 and decided to walk to the restaurant. It was cold and they were both shivering by the time they got there, but it was a pleasant walk, filled with each others mindless conversations. Things felt easy between them, given that they had only been together for a few hours and that they were still in the honeymoon phase of their new relationship.  
When they arrived at the restaurant, Dean was being a gentlemen for Castiel, holding open the door for him and pushing his chairs in. Castiel wasn’t used to Dean being so gentlemen like but he found himself appreciating Dean making an effort. 

This time around, the dinner went well, no rude or inappropriate comments were said and nobody stormed out of the restaurant. Castiel had started to gently stroke his foot up and down Dean’s leg, causing Dean to blush. Castiel smirked to himself and started to play up the flirting. It wasn’t often that Dean was shy and blushed so Castiel was going to make the most of it while he could.

So he started looking up at Dean through his eyelashes and putting his hand on top of Dean’s. However the second that Dean looked even remotely uncomfortable with the situation he stopped and went back to normal.

They both insisted on paying the bill for dinner but Castiel won out, claiming that dinner was in fact his idea and he should be the one to pay. After they had put their coats, beanies and gloves back on they left the restaurant and talked about what they were going to do next. The night was still young and neither of them was quite ready to go back to Castiel’s apartment for the night. They started to walk towards the park as it started to snow gently. It seemed like something out of a movie. Dean slipped his hand into Castiel’s and noticed how Castiel seemed to walk closer to him now. They had started to try and make each others paces, failing miserably and laughing at their horrible attempts. Castiel stopped to try and catch snow on his mouth and Dean took the opportunity to push Castiel over into the grass. Castiel fell to the ground with a thud and looking around confused until his eyes landed on Dean and narrowed. 

Castiel stood up and was making his way over to Dean to try and seek revenge on him but Dean had known what he was doing and ran away before Castiel had the opportunity to do anything. This resulted in the two of them running around the park at 9 p.m on a Sunday night, chasing each other between fits of laughter. 

They were both sharing body heat when they decided to stop playing and sit down on one of the park benches for a while. Dean put his arm around Castiel’s shoulder as Castiel leant more into his side. Dean kissed Cas’ temple and sighed happily.

“I’m glad that we’re doing this Cas. I was kinda worried that I was going to be pinning after you for the rest of my life, but like always you surprise me.”  
“I’m glad we’re doing this too Dean.”

After a while, they both started to lose feeling in their fingers and toes and decided that it would be best to head back to Castiel’s apartment. There was now a layer of snow on the ground and Dean let go of Castiel’s hand in order to throw himself on the ground and make a snow angel. Castiel chuckled and watched as Dean transformed into a 5 year old. 

Dean was motioning for Cas to join him but he refused as he was already freezing and he didn’t want to get sick. Sick Castiel was not something to mess with. However Dean did not give up and soon enough Castiel was reluctantly joining him on the ground, making a snow angel.

Dean turned to Cas with a grin on his face.

“Look Cas! Now you’re a real angel, wings and all.”

 

It turns out that Castiel really shouldn’t have done the snow angel as he really did get sick. Dean was about to find out just why a sick Castiel wasn’t a good Castiel. It started on Wednesday morning when Castiel woke up with a runny nose. He thought that it was just the cold weather affecting him until he started to feel a headache come on. 

Thankfully Dean had stayed the night, even though it was unusual that he didn’t, but Dean got up and made some steaming hot chicken soup for Castiel. Cas thought he woke up at his normal time in the morning, but when he checked the clock he realised that it was only 3 a.m and Dean had charitably got up so he could help Cas.

The chicken soup helped a bit, but not a lot. Castiel went back to sleep after he finished a pitiful amount of food and Dean watched him from the doorway with a fond smile on his face.

Castiel was a pain when he was sick. He was a grumpy, lazy, sick asshole and Dean found it weirdly endearing yet so very annoying. Whenever Dean would bring Castiel soup, it was either too flavoursome or didn’t have enough flavour, and whenever he ran Castiel a bath, it was either too cold or warm. 

But it was all worth it at the end of the day when Castiel would snuggle into him, kiss his cheek and thank him for putting up with him. Dean found himself not being able to leave Castiel’s side. 

Sometime when Castiel was passed out, Gabriel called. Dean sighed and picked up his phone, immediately met by the obnoxious tone of Gabriel.

“Cassssiiiieee! Long time no speak little bro”  
“Hey Gabe, it’s Dean. Castiel’s sick”  
“Aw Dean-o, are you playing Doctor to poor, sick little Castiel? I’m sure you’d know all about Doctors, with your Dr. Sexy obsession and all.”

Dean could practically hear Gabriel’s smirk over the phone.

“Is there a reason you called?”  
“I missed my baby bro, was planning on talking to him, but got his boytoy instead. Speaking of, have you two finally fucked out the tension yet?”  
“Gabe what the hell man? One, I’m not his boytoy and two, I wouldn’t tell you even if we did.”  
“Aw Dean-o you’re sure a prude. So if you’re not his boytoy are you his boyfriend?”

Dean sighed.

“I don’t know Gabriel. We didn’t want to label it. All I know is that we’re together and that we’re happy and he makes me really happy and I hope that I make him feel the same way.”

There was silence on the other end and Dean had to check to see if Gabriel had hung up on him. When Gabriel did reply, his voice was much softer.

“In all seriousness, I’m happy you’re with him. He’s been less moody and sarcastic and he’s actually happy lately. He finally has somebody who makes him happy. And you’re not too bad kiddo. Anyway, this has been a great bonding moment between us but I have shit to do. Tell Cassie that I say get better soon and sex is the best medicine – Bye!”

Gabriel hung up the phone before Dean had the opportunity to reply. He sighed and put the phone down. He was about to go and check up on Cas when he saw him in the doorway leading to his bedroom with a fond smile on his face. Dean walked up to him and placed his hands on either side of Cas’ face.

“You should be in bed Cas. Do you need anything? Are you thirsty? Hungry?”  
“You do make me happy, Winchester. Happier than I’ve been in a while.”

Dean blushed and looked down, but Castiel wouldn’t have that, he lifted Dean’s head up so they were face to face and planted a soft kiss on the tip of Dean’s nose. Dean looked back at Cas with a lopsided grin and felt his cheeks prickle with the heat of the blush.

“You’re pretty adorable when you’re sick, you know that right?”  
“I like to think I’m adorable all the time”

Dean rolled his eyes good naturedly and turned Cas around and led him back to the bed to rest.

“You know I’m going to have to go back to work soon.”  
“Wrong, you have the rest of the week off. I called in and told them what was happening and your work is pretty lenient, and plus Adam is there and if he needs anything he can call.”

Castiel shot him a grateful smile as he slipped back underneath the covers. Dean flicked off the lights and was about to leave the room when he heard Cas call out his name. Dean turned to look at Castiel, worried that he was feeling worse, but the concern turned into amusement as he saw Castiel waiting for him, a pout on his face and his arms wide open for Dean to come lay with him. 

“Some of us actually have to go to work Cas”  
“You don’t work on Wednesdays and you own half of the company anyway. Come lay with me.”

Dean sighed but couldn’t keep the smile from his face.

“Fine, I guess I could lay with you for a bit.”  
Castiel hummed his approval and curled around Dean as soon as Dean had lay down. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and held him closely, peppering soft kisses to every space available for him to kiss.


	19. You won't let me in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, my life has been so extremely busy lately and I kind of forgot I was writing this, then somebody gave Kudos. So please comment and send Kudos because not only does it motivate me to write it but it also makes me feel super happy.

Christmas was quickly approaching them and the couple were happier than ever. Sure they fought, but what couple didn’t? Sometimes Dean left his dirty socks on the floor and sometimes Castiel didn’t clear the table of the papers he was marking but they weren’t big or serious and the two of them were extremely happy together. 

Dean had avoided telling Sam that he and Castiel were together until they both went to Kansas for Christmas at Mary’s. Dean was torn because on one hand, he wanted to spend Christmas with just Castiel but on the other he loved spending time with his family on Christmas. 

By this stage Dean barely went home to his apartment and the majority of his things were at Castiel's apartment. However he still didn't have a key to Cas' apartment and occasionally he would casually mention that to Cas but Cas would just hmm in reply. Not that he would voice it, but that kind of made him feel low. They had been together for a few months by that stage and Dean had pretty much been living at Cas apartment for at least 5 months. Sometimes Dean would sulk about it and leave Cas apartment without a word or where he was going and would take the impala out, ignoring his problems and ignoring Cas calls. When he would return Cas would give him the cold shoulder until Dean apologised for making him worry. 

Dean was getting kind of twitchy and wanted to bring up the fact that Cas still hasn't given him a key, because they were soul mates right? And soul mates trusted each other and they should officially be living together dammit. 

Unless Cas didn’t actually want them officially living together. Dean's eyes widen with the thought. Maybe Cas wasn't ready for the commitment or maybe he didn't feel the same way about Dean that he did about Cas. 

Dean arrived at Cas’ apartment before Castiel and as moody as he was, he still made dinner for he and Castiel. Dean was going to bring up the fact that they hadn’t moved in officially yet. He knew it really wasn’t a good idea as he had the day from hell at work, bumping his head on the hood of a 2004 ford mondeo, then accidently cutting his hand on a piece of stray metal, but that had only required a few stitches, but Dean was a stubborn guy and this was playing on his mind. 

Dean had just put the food on the table as Castiel stumbled in. It was the lead up towards finals weeks and it was affecting Castiel. His hair was messier than normal, his white dress shirt, black slacks are disheveled and he had big, dark circles under his eyes. He looked like shit, and Dean voiced that. Castiel scowled at him before putting his briefcase on the sofa and making his way over to the dining table.

“Yes well that’s what happens when your students stress out and realise they have not been studying and demand last minute knowledge.”

Dean raised his hands in the air in mock surrender. Castiel’s eyes instantly zoned in on the bandage wrapped around left hand. Castiel was at his side in an instant trying to inspect the damage.

“What happened?”  
“Just a little mishap at work. Nothin’ to be worried about.”

Cas held Dean’s hand in between his own and kissed the bandage lightly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dean’s soul mate tattoo brighten and flare. It bought a small smile to his face, sure he had seen it countless of times when they were affectionate but it always sparked something inside of Castiel. Something that makes his face warm, his stomach fill with butterflies and makes his heart beat just a little faster. He wasn’t sure just exactly what that feeling was but he was pretty sure it was going into some deep territory called love. 

Once Castiel had finished peppering small kisses to Dean’s hand he pulled back and looked Dean in the eyes.

“Be more careful alright? I don’t particularly like seeing you hurt, and I’ll always worry.”

Dean was taken aback for a moment by the utter affection in Cas’ eyes. He just nodded and sat down to eat, ignoring Castiel’s odd look. During the dinner, every time Castiel would try to start a conversation, Dean would either shoot it down or answer with one word answers and by the end of it, Castiel was irritated.

He put his cutlery down and eyed Dean with a level gaze and Dean glared back.

“Aright Dean. What’s up your ass?”  
“Nothin’.”  
“Dean Winchester, if you do not tell me what’s wrong how am I meant to fix it?” Castiel sighed.  
“You tell me”  
“You’re being a brat”  
“Maybe I am” Dean sneered at Castiel.

Dean got up and stormed off into Castiel’s bedroom, leaving Cas to clean the dishes and put everything away. 15 minutes later Castiel knocked on the locked door which led to his room.

“Dean open the door and lets talk about this like adults.”

Silence. Castiel rolled his eyes and tried again. After five minutes he sat with his back against the door. Dean would have to come out sooner or later. 

“Dean I don’t know what I did. Or what to do. You’re blocking me out and I don’t understand why. We’re soul mates and you won’t let me in. It hurts.”

Suddenly the door was opened and Castiel fell back. He looked up and was met by the angry face of Dean.

“Oh yeah Cas? You don’t understand do you? It hurts that I won’t let you in?”  
“..Yes?”  
“How do you think I feel? You won’t let me in!”  
“I’m not sure what you’re talking about Dean.”

Dean walked out of the bedroom and started making his way towards the front door where he then grabbed his jacket and keys.

“You’re not sure? Oh okay, let me break it down for you. We’re soul mates. I practically live here, almost all my shit is here, I have my own netflix account, hell I even do the grocery shopping and you still won’t give me a key or officially ask me to move in? Is it because you don’t want the commitment or don’t want me?”  
“Dean”  
“No. I’m not finished. Are you scared that I’m going to leave and find somebody better than you like Meg did? That I’m going to leave you?”

Dean saw hurt and then anger form their ways onto Castiel’s face but he didn’t stop.

“Because you know what? There’s nobody better than you. And I hate it, I fucking hate it. Out of all the people that I could have gotten for a soul mate, I got some sarcastic, asshole teacher who can’t understand a pop culture reference for the life of him and apparently doesn’t own a hairbrush. And I couldn’t be happier. There is nobody, I mean nobody that I would rather have than you Castiel. Believe it or not but you’re pretty fucking important to me, but apparently the feelings aren’t mutual. Sometimes I want to leave because sometimes I can’t handle you, I can’t handle how fucking perfect you are and sometimes I want to leave you before you leave me.”

Cas stood there watching Dean, jaw slack and eyes wide. He was about to say something when Dean cut him off, voice slightly cracking and tears behind his eyes. 

“Why haven’t you asked me? Why won’t you ask me? Am I not good enough? Are you going to leave me like everybody else does? Like my fucking deadbeat Dad and like Sam when he went off to Stanford? Because if you are, just go.”  
“I’m not going to leave you Dean. Not now, not ever. You’re it.”

Dean sighed and pinched his nose between his thumb and forefinger before speaking again.  
“Y’know, I called my Mom as soon as I could after we finally got together and she was so happy, happy that I finally found somebody good for me. She asked me when we’re next visiting and I said Christmas. I didn’t even think to ask you, I just assumed that you would want to spend Christmas with me.”

Dean let out a humourless laugh and shook his head and walked the few steps towards the door before Castiel reached to grab his arm.

“Dean wait!”  
“No Cas. I need to go. Let me go”

Dean shrugged off Cas’ arm and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. He ran down the corridor to the elevator and pressed the button incessantly until the elevator doors opened and he quickly closed them as he heard Castiel rushing down the corridor after him. He felt a bit bad for leaving Cas but right now he was fucking pissed off. 

He got to his car and he didn’t know what to do or where to go. He didn’t want to get drunk even though that was what every instinct in him was screaming. So he drove. He drove for minutes or hours, he wasn’t quite sure. He was clearing his head, he wasn’t going to go back to Castiel until his head was completely clear and he wasn’t angry at him anymore. He turned off his phone and focused on driving, ignoring the dull pain coming from his tattoo.

He knew that he would have to return to Cas soon as it didn’t take long for the pain to step up. One of the downsides of the soul mate system. 

It took hours but he finally arrived back at Cas’ apartment at around 2 a.m. He wasn’t sure how the conversation was going to go down in the morning. He found the spare key and opened the door. The lights were all left on and there was soft music playing in the background, Dean recognised it as Jack Johnson. Cas tended to listen to Jack Johnson when he graded papers. That means that Castiel was still awake, Dean cringed. He was either going to be faced with a very angry Castiel or have Castiel ignore him. He sighed as he closed the door gently behind him making sure to lock the door, toed off his shoes and slipped off his jacket. 

When he turned around he was face to face with Castiel. Castiel looked even worse than he did before, his normally bright blue eyes looked sad and dull, and his hair was more of a mess due to Castiel constantly running his hand through it, as he does when he is stressed. They stared at each other for a few moments trying to figure out each others reactions, Dean was about to apologise when Castiel threw his arms around Dean’s neck and hugged him tight. After a few moments Castiel pulled back and glared at Dean.

“Dean Winchester don’t you ever do that to me again. You didn’t answer my calls and I thought that you might have been beaten up by the thugs who beat me up and you’re such an assbutt!”  
“Cas I’m so sorry baby-”

Cas cut him off by pressing two fingers to his mouth.

“If you could have just waited a few more weeks you impatient bastard.”

Dean looked confused and mildly hurt, Castiel rolled his eyes and produced a key out of his pocket. 

“Dean Winchester will you move in with me? Officially?”

Dean grinned and nodded. 

“Of course Castiel Novak.”

Dean hooked an arm around the back of Castiel’s neck and smashed their mouths together. 

Dean pulled back when he recognised the opening chords of the next song on the playlist. He pulled Cas over to the living room where the stereo was and turned up the music slightly, not so much that it will wake the neighbours but so they could hear it properly. He pulled Cas in close rested his hands on his hips and rested his forehead against Cas’. He swayed them gently in time to the music. 

Dean hummed the song under his breath and sung the chorus softly when it came around. And in that very moment, Dean Winchester realised that he was deeply and utterly in love with Castiel Novak. Sure he knew that the feelings were brewing for a while but this was a slap in the face. He was in love with Castiel Novak. Suddenly Dean couldn't stop grinning and he felt lighter and happier than ever. 

“We really are better together Cas”

Cas smiled at Dean and kissed him softly on the lips.

“So when were you going to ask me about Christmas?”  
“Castiel Novak, will you do me the tremendous favour of attending the Christmas holidays with me and the Winchester family in Lawrence?” Dean asked with an awful and put on British accent.  
“I shall”

Dean beamed down at Cas and Cas grinned back. 

“Dude it’s like 2:30 what are you still doing up? You have classes to teach tomorrow and have to be up in like 4 hours.”  
“I was waiting for you.” Castiel stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world  
“You didn’t have to. I know how tired you’ve been lately”  
Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean.

“I would have stayed up all night waiting for you to return home safely and soundly if I had to. Sleep be damned.”

The word ‘home’ didn’t go unnoticed by Dean. And yeah. Dean was definitely in love with this man. 

By the time they had finally gotten around to climbing into bed and going to sleep it was just after 3 a.m. and Dean knew that Castiel would be grouchy in the morning. 

As always, Castiel was first up the next morning but instead of getting up straight away, he lay on his side observing Dean sleeping. He didn’t want to think of it as ‘watching’ because that sounded kinda creepy. Castiel couldn’t keep the smile off of his face - he and Dean were finally moving in together. He was going to wait until Christmas and get Dean alone and ask him but he made do with what the situation was. 

Cas watched as Dean cracked open one sleepy eye lid.

“Are you watching me sleep Novak?”  
“No, I’ve only just woken up”

Which was a massive lie, but he wasn’t going to give Dean the satisfaction of knowing if Cas was in fact watching him sleep.

Dean rolled over and quickly pecked Castiel’s lips before standing up, stretching and walking towards the bedroom door. Cas watched him with his head cocked and brows furrowed.

“Where are you going, Dean?”  
“Gonna go make some coffee and food for you. Gotta keep my man fed” Dean winked at Cas as he walked out the door and Cas watched him leave with a content smile on his face. After a few minutes of lying in bed, he reluctantly got up to get changed. He put on his usual black slacks, white dress shirt, tie and even included a waist coat. 

As promised, Dean did make Castiel lunch and coffee. He rushed to get out the door but he didn’t mind that much. It’s not like he would be late anyway. Cas drove to his school with a content smile on his face. Adam was already at the class by the time Castiel had arrived and was getting ready for the day.

“Hey Castiel, are you alright? You look a little tired.” 

Adam was a great guy. He loved his friends and family fiercely. Cas could tell he was concerned for Castiel but Cas just waved it off.

“Couldn’t sleep last night. I’ll be fine, Christmas is coming up soon so I can rest then.”  
“So are you coming to Lawrence with us for Christmas?”  
“Yes, I’ll be there.” Castiel answered with a smile. 

They sat in silence for a while, getting ready for the day until Adam looked up with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

“You’re good for Dean y’know?”  
“He’s good for me too”  
“I’m sure he is, but I’ve never seen him this happy. His Dad was a deadbeat but Dean still looked up to him and did everything to impress him, it hit him hard when he realised that he’d never impress John and I don’t think he’s ever really gotten over that. He used to drink a lot more, but when you came into the picture he kind of changed. But it was a good change, so uh, thankyou man.”

Castiel wasn’t really sure what to say back to that so he just smiled and nodded. It wasn’t too long before the bell went and students started to trickle into his classroom and he started to teach them.

It was a long day and both Castiel and Dean were looking forward to going home and relaxing. Cas was busy preparing his students for finals and Dean was busy fixing cars, seeing as it’s winter and that’s when the roads are most slippery. 

That night was spent with Castiel and Dean curled around each other. However it was Castiel who returned home first and promptly cleared out an official drawer for Dean. He knew that it was kind of useless ‘cause their clothes would end up in the same drawer anyway, but it was the sentiment which counted. 

While they were lying together in bed, Castiel bought up the argument of last night. 

“Dean, we need to talk about last night”  
“Yeah, yeah I know”  
“What brought on your sudden urge to move in together?”  
“I dunno man, I just - I guess that I wanted to move in officially to take the next step of our relationship. I could’ve handled it better but emotions aren’t my strong point.”  
“I was going to give it to you on Christmas as a surprise”  
“Regardless of the fight, I’m happy that we’re okay”  
Castiel hmm’d his agreement and kissed his neck before suddenly pulling back.

“Why did you think I was going to leave you?”

Castiel felt Dean tense and wanted to take it back but knew that they needed to have that conversation. After a tense and uncomfortable silence Dean spoke

“Everybody leaves me man. I guess I was just waiting for you to get sick of me too.”

Castiel slowly exhaled before he replied. 

“Dean you’re it for me. There’s nobody else who could ever compare to you and I would never leave you. You’re kind of stuck with me.”

Dean rolled over on his side and faced Castiel fully.

“There’s nobody I’d rather be stuck with than you Cas”  
“I return the sentiment” 

And it was true. There was nobody in the world who he would rather be with. Even when Dean was being a pain in the ass, Cas would rather have him than anybody else. Sometimes he found it hard to believe that he managed to be so lucky and land somebody like Dean Winchester. He also found it hard to believe that he was more comfortable with Dean than any female he’s ever been with, but that’s just how soulmates worked he guessed. Even if it takes a while, you just click with them and don’t really look back. 

 

As the days passed, Castiel only grew more tired and stressed. So on the next Saturday morning, Dean woke Castiel up bright and early by rolling on top of him and lying on him until Cas woke up. When Cas did wake up he grunted and tried to wriggle his way out of being underneath Dean, however when that did not work he bought out the insults. 

“Get your fat ass off me Winchester”  
“Whoa Asstiel that wasn’t very nice. Maybe I’ll stay here for a while longer”  
“Get off”  
“Not until you apologise and tell me that I have the best body you’ve ever seen”  
“Dean.” Castiel said in his special commanding teacher voice.  
“Castiel.” Dean mocked back using the same tone.  
“Just get off and let me sleep”  
“But I have a surprise planned for you”  
“But I’m tired”  
“Caaaassss” Dean whined.

Castiel sighed.

“Fine, get off me and get me coffee then”  
“Tell me I’m Batman first”  
“You’re Batman Dean”  
“Thanks babe”

Dean winked at Castiel and kissed him on the cheek before walking out to the kitchen. Eventually Castiel got up and stumbled into the kitchen where a cup of hot coffee was waiting for him. 

“So what’s the surprise?” 

Dean looked over to Castiel and scoffed.

“Not a surprise if I tell you is it, sweet cheeks?”  
“Well, honey, I thought you could give me a hint”  
“Not a chance sugarplum”

Castiel scowled at him and rolled his eyes at the petname. 

Eventually they were on the road and Dean took him on a drive to a secret place where he never showed anybody. It was only a 10 minute or so drive before they arrived at an area which was surrounded by forestry. Dean took Cas’ hand and guided him in the direction of where he wanted to go. A small walk later, they arrived in a clearing amongst all the bushes and shrubbery. 

It was beautiful, there was a layer of snow on the ground and a small coating on the trees surrounding it. 

“Dean, this place is beautiful”  
“I like to come here when I think y’know? It clears my mind. I haven’t bought anybody here before, wanted you to be the first.”  
“Thank you, Dean”  
They stayed there for a while, admiring the beauty before they started to get cold and got take away and headed back to their apartment for a lazy Saturday. 

However that was interrupted when all 4 of Castiel’s siblings were sitting together in their lounge room. Dean heard Castiel sigh next to him.

“What are you guys doing here?”

They all looked around at each other before Gabriel spoke up.

“Well you see Cassie dearest, we haven’t seen you in weeks because you’ve been all cozy with Ken doll so we’re here for some bro time. Sorry Winchester you’re going to have to go back to your apartment for the day”

Dean raised his eyebrow at Gabe.

“I’m at my apartment. Cas and I live together.”  
“Aw Cassie look at you! All grown up with your commitment.”

Gabe wiped away a fake tear. Castiel rolled his eyes.

“How did you even get into my apartment?”  
“Luci picked the lock”  
“Again?”

Luc shrugged and Castiel gave him an exasperated look. Dean turned to him and gave him a smile.

“I’ll go over to Sam’s and see how he’s going, we can both have a brother day”  
“But I wanted to spend today with you.” Castiel mumbled with a pout on his face.

Thankfully Gabriel had a great idea to invite Sam over so they could all have a manly day together. It had started off uncomfortably and silent until Gabriel whipped out the embarrassing stories of Castiel as a child, which then it was only uncomfortable for Castiel.

He managed to escape to the kitchen for a while, claiming that he was making snacks. Jimmy followed him into the kitchen making sure that he was alright. After, they slipped into a nice conversation and decided to sit outside on Castiel’s balcony, reminiscing about their childhood as twins. It made Castiel understand how much he really did miss having his twin around. 

“So Cas, what are you doing for Christmas?”  
“I’m going to Lawrence with Dean and spending it with his family.”

Jimmy turned to him with a smile on his face.

“I’m happy for you Castiel. Dean seems to make you very happy. I told you it was a good idea to give him a chance.”  
“I’m glad I did.”

The twins shared a smile before heading back inside. It was a nice atmosphere, everybody was getting along well and it was obvious all of his brothers approved of Dean. Although soon enough they all left, claiming they had to get back to their wives and family. They all left with the promise of catching up again soon.

After all of them had left, Dean closed the door, locked it and then went around closing all of the curtains.

“Dean? What are you doing?”  
“Closing the curtains?”  
“Why?”  
“We’re having a movie marathon”

Castiel nodded and went to get actual snacks, not just pretend to. They watched Captain America: The First Avenger first followed up by Captain America: The Winter Soldier, The Avengers, Iron Man 1 and 2 before falling asleep, cramped up on the couch together. Both of their last conscious thoughts wondering how did they get so lucky.


	20. I have to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! I bet you all thought that this had been abandoned. Please please leave comments and kudos because it motivates me to write. I'm sorry and I know it's been like 4 months but this is like 4k so it's 1k every month??? yeah. also here is the playlist which is mentioned later in the chapter https://8tracks.com/castielsnovaks/my-salvation and also there's one slur at the end of the chapter. It's also not beta'd because I finished it last night and I just wanted to get it posted

Chapter 20.  
Ever since they had had their big fight, Dean and Castiel were much more open with each other. They talked about how they were feeling and they made sure to accommodate the other as best as they could. They didn’t want to fight again, not only was there the sadness that fighting with your soul mate brings you, but also the physical symptoms. Symptoms such as nausea, pain wherever your mark is and a headache. Of course the symptoms get worse the longer the fight goes on for, and in worse case scenarios, people have died. It seems as if the universe takes the whole soul mate issue very seriously. The one person who is destined to be with you, forever.   
Their routine didn’t really change, they still woke up at the same time, Dean still packed Castiel lunch (because Cas refused to get up without at least one cup of coffee in him and Castiel didn’t want to be late for work) they both still went to work and came home again, to see the other waiting for them. Dean still made dinner because he liked cooking and he knew how hard Castiel worked for his students.   
The weekend after their fight, they took the time to clear out one side of Castiel’s closet in order for Dean to officially have a place in Cas’ apartment. It wasn’t like he didn’t already, but hey, Dean was sentimental, so sue him. However, as they were cleaning out the bottom of the closet, Dean stumbled across an old looking shoe box. Curiosity clearly got the better of him and he decided to have a quick peak. He really wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but he certainly did not think he would find old mix tapes, cassette mix tapes. Dean started to flick through them and noticed that they had a small scrawl on them. Most of them read ‘Meg’. Did Cas really make mix tapes for Meg?  
Dean started to grin, because if that was true, he had the cutest goddamn boyfriend he could wish for. He still wanted to check, so he hesitantly called out for Castiel to come back into their room. When Castiel walked back in, he froze as he saw the box in Dean’s hands and the grin on his face.  
“So Cas, did you make mix tapes for your girlfriends?” Dean asked Cas with a waggle of his eyebrows.  
“I did.”  
Dean raised his eyebrow at his honesty, he thought that Castiel would at least try and deny it for a while first.   
“Dude, that is so cute.”  
“It is not ‘cute’ Dean. Can you please put it away?”  
“No way Cas, this is pure gold.”  
“Dean, if you are mocking me, I’m asking you to stop. I felt strongly for Meg and I wanted to show her how I felt through a mix tape.”  
“Cas man, I’m not mocking you. I think this is great dude.”  
Castiel eyed him warily for a few seconds before furrowing his brow and tilting his head slightly.  
“You do?”  
“Of course I do! In fact, I think it’s so great, that I would be flattered if you made one for me.”  
Dean looked so sincere that Castiel couldn’t find it in himself to say no. He sighed.  
“Fine, I will make you a mix tape. But if I can’t find a way to put them on a cassette tape, you must let me set up an AUX cord in the Impala so I am able to play it to you.”  
Castiel could clearly see Dean weighing up the options, his inner monologue showing through on his facial expressions. Finally Dean let out a loud, long suffering sigh and raised his hands in defeat.   
“Fine, I’ll let you douche up Baby, if, and only if, you can’t use a cassette player. Deal?”  
“Deal, Dean. Thank you.”  
Dean nodded and Castiel walked over and tilted his head up so he could press a quick peck to Dean’s cheek. Dean had that doe eyed look as he watched Castiel turn around and walk out of the room, bringing his hand up to his cheek where Castiel had kissed him, with a sappy grin on his face. Dean was so smitten for Castiel, and he found that he couldn’t care less. He was happy. It had taken 24 years in the making for him to be happy, but he decided not to dwell on how long his journey to happiness took, but bask in the feeling of it.   
Eventually Castiel was on his Winter break and Dean was on break because he owned half of the company anyway. Seeing as it was their first Christmas together, they decided to decorate their apartment as well as put up a tree, even though they weren’t going to be there for Christmas.   
They had bubbly, Christmas music playing in the background as they set up and decorated the Christmas tree. They decided not to buy a real Christmas tree, due to the fact that they wouldn’t be there for the majority of the break and it seemed a bit of a waste of money to spend money on a real one. It took a long time for them to finish decorating the tree, as Dean kept wrapping Castiel up in various Christmas themed items, such as Christmas lights and tinsel. They finished the tree and then topped it off with an angel on the top. Dean commented that it was missing blue eyes, messy, dark brown hair and a trench coat, to with Castiel rolled his eyes with a fond smile on his face. After they stepped back to admire their work, Castiel went into the kitchen to make hot chocolate for them, while Dean went around putting final touches on their apartment – hanging up mistletoe wherever he could. He stuck 7 up around in the apartment, the final being above the entry to the kitchen. Dean leant against the wall as he waited for Cas to finish. As soon as he finished the hot chocolate and started walking out of the kitchen, Dean stood in his way and looked up with a smirk. Castiel was confused until he followed Dean’s line of vision and let out a chuckle.   
“Dean Winchester, you are a sap.”  
“Come on Cas, I’m waiting” Dean said as he tapped his cheek.   
Castiel rolled his eyes but reached up to kiss Dean on the cheek, until Dean whipped his head around so their lips would touch. Dean pulled back with a smirk and a wink, taking his hot chocolate from Castiel. He took a sip of it and closed his eyes.  
“Damn, you make the best hot cocoa Cas. Thanks babe.” Dean accentuated with a kiss to Castiel’s temple.   
Both of them knew that there was a strong connection between them, the soul mate bond as well as their own, weird, little bond. They both knew that they were falling deeper for the other every day. They say that it takes 6 months to fall in love with somebody, but with the soul bond, it can take less than a month. Soul mate perks.   
They started packing for their trip to Lawrence to spend Christmas with Dean’s family on the Sunday. Of course Dean hated packing and he started to whinge about it after 5 minutes, so Castiel agreed to pack for Dean if Dean made dinner for them. Dean was going to make dinner anyway, but hey, now he gets out of packing and he gets to have fun and cook.   
They leave for Lawrence on the Monday and start their long drive. Dean noticed that Castiel looked mildly uncomfortable and that Castiel was clutching something in his hands. Dean cleared his throat.  
“Hey Cas? What’s that there in your hands?”  
Dean heard Castiel gulp.  
“I have made your mix tape Dean.”  
Dean turned to Cas with a wide grin.  
“Can we play it now?”  
Castiel nodded and Dean smiled at him, it looked like Castiel tried to smile back but it turned out to be more of a grimace.   
Cas took a deep breath as he put the tape into the player. He managed to pull a few strings and make an actual mix tape for Dean. He chose songs that when he played, he automatically thought of Dean, or songs that he used to help express his feelings for Dean. They were cheesy, but the whole mix tape idea was cheesy, so Castiel assumed that he may as well turn the cheesiness factor up as high as it could go. He was going to put a few classic rock songs on so Dean wasn’t forced to listen to his hipstery music taste but hey, this was his mix tape that he made for Dean and classic rock songs didn’t quite cut it for him. At least there were no pop songs. Dean had grabbed Cas’ hand half way through the tape and had started to rub his hand softly with his thumb, Dean also kept shooting Castiel small smiles, however they weren’t for too long due to Castiel always scolding Dean and telling him to keep his eyes on the road.   
They sat in silence as the tape played, Castiel was silent due to the fact that he was nervous and couldn’t for the life of him find anything to talk about, and Dean was silent due to him listening to the songs, a warm feeling spreading over his chest. All the songs had so much emotion in them, and Dean felt like he could burst.  
After the last song finished, Dean pulled over on the side of the road, took off his seatbelt, slid across the seat to where Castiel was sitting and wrapped his arms around him tightly. They sat there for who knows how long, just comfortable in their embrace, and if Dean’s cheeks were a bit damp, well nobody had to know. After a while, Dean pulled back so he could look Castiel in the eye.  
“Thanks Cas. Not bad for a hipster.”  
Castiel scoffed and punched him lightly on the arm.  
“Way to ruin the moment, assbutt.”  
“I didn’t ruin the moment, we’re still in the moment”  
Dean couldn’t help it and he pulled Castiel in for a quick, but loving kiss, then proceeded to press wet, sloppy, open mouthed kisses to Castiel’s face, making Castiel laugh and try and push him off. Dean wouldn’t let him and tightened his arms around Cas.  
“You’re just so adorable! I can’t help it!”  
“I’m not adorable Dean.”  
“I’m pretty sure you are.”  
Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean trying to look intimidating, but his eyes were sparkling in amusement. 

9 hours later, they arrived at Mary’s house. It wasn’t a bad drive, long, but not too bad. Castiel felt happy as he unbuckled his seat belt. He saw Mary waiting for them on the porch with a big smile on her face. It was nice for Castiel, he felt like he had a Mother figure in his life. Mary was wonderful, her laugh was infectious and her smile was beautiful. She had the same green eyes as Dean and Castiel couldn’t help but love her. She was everything a Mother could be and more.   
Castiel and Dean both got out of the car and got their bags out of the trunk of the Impala before walking up to the porch to greet Mary, where she gave them both big, warm hugs.   
“It’s good to see you again Cas”  
“You too Mary, still as beautiful as ever I see” Cas said with a wink  
Mary chuckled and kissed him on the cheek, a motherly touch that Castiel lent into. Before they could do anything else, Sam bounded out onto the porch and gave them both a big bear hug.   
When they all went into the house, they were met by Jo, Jess, Adam, Ellen and Bobby. Castiel greeted them all as Dean took their bags up to their room. They all asked him about how his students were and Adam shared some funny stories. Within a few hours, everybody was happy and content, sipping on Hot Chocolate in front of the fire. They turned in early however, due to a long day of travelling from everybody. The next day, they would be setting up the Christmas tree and decorating Mary’s house.   
They all got along so well, there were no awkward silences and there was no tension. They were all a happy family, Castiel included. They were all over joyed when news broke that Dean and Cas were finally together. It came as a little bit of a shock to Sam however, when Sam tried to put his matchmaking skills to test and plant the two of them right underneath mistletoe and they both shrugged and leant in for a chaste kiss.   
“WHAT?!”  
Dean and Castiel jumped, being frightened by Sam’s exclamation. Castiel tilted his head with his brows furrowed and Dean just looked at him and shrugged.   
“It’s only natural Sammy. If that freaks you out, then you better knock before coming into my room” Dean said with a waggle of his eyebrows, grunting when Castiel elbowed him in the side.   
Sam looked shocked.   
“How long has this been going on for?”  
Dean and Cas shared a look.   
“A few months” Castiel said with a wary tone.   
Sam’s jaw dropped and his eyes were wide.   
“A few months and nobody thought to tell me?”  
Dean sighed.  
“I wanted it to be a surprise, I know that you wanted us to get together and we figured we’d tell you at Christmas. We also just wanted some time to get used to this relationship and not have to share it with anybody else.”  
Sam looked like he did when he was a kid, Dean thought with a fond smile. He looked between Dean and Cas a few times before sighing and shrugging.   
“Well, I didn’t tell you that Jess is pregnant, so fair is fair I guess.”  
This time it was Dean and Cas’ turn to be shocked.  
“Congrats little bro! So I guess you didn’t wait until the wedding night to consummate your wedding then.” Dean said with a waggle of his eyebrows.  
Sam rolled his eyes.  
“That’s not something I’m going to talk to you about, Dean. Thanks for your support though. At first we were pretty worried about it but now we’re just excited to start our own little family.”  
Dean was so proud of his baby brother. It was a good way to start off their Christmas break, being open with each other. The second day that they were in Lawrence for, it had started snowing. Castiel insisted on them going outside and playing in the snow and making snow angels. Dean rolled his eyes and pretended that he wasn’t enjoying it, but in reality, he loved seeing this fun side of Cas. He was usually so serious and mature, but it was like Castiel was letting his inner child come out. Dean would be lying if he didn’t think it was adorable. Adorable in a very manly way of course.   
Christmas was fast approaching however, and before they knew it, it was Christmas Eve. Dean wanted to open the presents early because he was a child at heart and who wanted to wait to get presents. However his plans were foiled when everybody decided that they would have an early night so that they would be able to get up early for Christmas morning.   
Dean and Cas were slightly drunk, due to Sam spiking their eggnog with a bit too much alcohol and they were stumbling up the stairs and into Dean’s childhood bedroom. They both brushed their teeth before stripping down to just their boxers and slipping into the bed. After about 10 seconds, they both realised that the light was still on. Neither of them wanted to get out of bed so they did Paper, Scissors, Rocks, and of course, Dean lost.   
With a grumble, Dean got up and switched off the light. He could barely see where he was going due to the darkness, the only light was the hallway light which was leaking in underneath the door. Dean was too busy trying to find his way back to the bed to look where he was going. He tripped over somebodies shoes and fell onto the floor. He cursed as he sat up and rubbed the places which he hurt in his fall, trying to gain sympathy from a laughing Castiel.   
Castiel gave in though and he used his phone light to be able to provide some light for Dean to find the bed and make sure he didn’t trip over again. Castiel was still snickering when Dean slipped underneath the covers again. When he finally stopped, he went from laughing to a very serious face. He leant forward and captured Dean’s lips in a kiss. When he pulled back, he raised his hand to run along Dean’s face and through to his hair.   
“I think I’m falling in love with you, Dean Winchester.” Castiel whispered.   
“I know I’m falling in love with you, Castiel Novak” Dean whispered back with a soft, gentle smile on his face.   
Their marks light up the room, casting the room in a blue glow before slowly dying out. Castiel nodded and smiled again before tucking himself even closer to Dean. This was shaping up to be one of the best Christmas’ Castiel and Dean had ever had, if not the best.   
Christmas night however, it all turned to shit. It started out well, they got up early, opened presents, started cooking their Christmas dinner. It didn’t take too long to prepare everything due to the amount of people helping. For the rest of the day, they all sat around in the lounge room talking about their old Christmas’ and reminiscing. Castiel remained pretty quiet throughout that, only adding in his comments when somebody asked him a question.   
Christmas dinner was lovely, everything was cooked to perfection and everybody was happy. After they finished and cleaned up the kitchen, they settled back in the lounge room to watch Christmas movies.   
Until there was a knock on the door. Castiel was sitting on the far right sofa, closest to the door, therefor he was volunteered to answer it. He felt awkward, due to the fact that it wasn’t actually his house, still, he did it nonetheless.   
He opened the door with a smile and saw an unfamiliar face, he assumed it was one of Mary’s friends.  
“Who the hell are you, boy?”  
“I’m Castiel Novak, and you are?”  
“I’m here to see Dean, let me in.”  
Castiel was about to ask him who he was again, not prepared to let a stranger into Mary’s house, when the stranger pushed past him and started walking towards the living room. Castiel watched as the scene unfurled. Mary stood up, fists clenched, while Dean kept his head down. The stranger was trying to talk to Dean.  
“Look at me when I’m speaking to you, boy.”  
Dean finally looked up. Castiel saw fear in his eyes. Castiel moved closer to Dean and put his hand on his shoulder, gripping it, trying to show Dean that he was supporting him. The stranger tracked the movement with bloodshot eyes.   
“Why is this person touching you” The stranger asked with disgust laced in his voice.   
“Because he is my soul mate.”  
“You aint no fag Dean. Who is he? I won’t ask again”  
Dean stood up with a fierce look in his eyes.  
“He is my soul mate and I will not let you talk about him that way. I don’t care if you’re my Father, nobody will disrespect him.”  
Castiel’s eyes grew wide. So it was the infamous John Winchester. Castiel watched as John stepped closer to Dean, getting up in his face. Castiel could smell the alcohol from where he was standing.   
“What did you say to me?”  
Before Dean could reply, Mary pushed John away from Dean and suddenly John was surrounded by Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Adam, Jess and Sam. Castiel and Dean were standing to the side, Castiel holding Dean and trying to keep him calm. Eventually John was forced out of the house and told he was not welcome and to not come back. Once he was gone, everybody rushed to Dean’s aid, asking him if he was okay. Dean couldn’t deal with all the attention and excused himself off to bed. Everybody shared a worried glance as Dean climbed the stairs. Castiel decided to give Dean a little bit of space and went to bed 30 minutes after Dean. When Castiel tried to hold Dean that night, he flinched away and curled in on himself. Castiel didn’t want to push Dean into doing something that he didn’t want to do, so he left it and fell asleep, feeling Dean’s body warmth so close to his yet feeling so far away.   
It was tense the next morning, Dean was quiet despite his family always talking at him. By midday he had decided that he and Castiel were going to leave early because he needed to get out of Lawrence. His family agreed. Dean did a quick run down to the supermarket to get snacks for the way back and also to have an excuse to be alone. It was a bad idea however, as John was waiting for him by the Impala when he got out of the shop. Dean tried his best to ignore him but he was standing by the driver’s side.   
“You best stop seeing that boy, you hear me Dean?”  
Dean ignored him.  
“If you don’t, you’re no longer my son. Don’t bother coming back to Lawrence either ‘cause I’ll be here and if I see you with that boy..”  
Whatever John was about to say was cut off by Dean shoving John down to the ground and quickly getting in his car, reversing out of the park by the time John had gotten up. Dean drove away quickly, a heavy feeling sinking in his stomach.   
Dean’s family could tell that something was off with Dean when he got back from the store, but nobody pushed it. Dean and Cas loaded up the Impala and were gone by 3. The atmosphere was tense in the car.   
“Dean, I think we should talk about what happened.”  
“Nothing to talk about Cas.” Dean said with a tone of finality in his voice.   
Castiel sighed and ran his hand down his face.   
“Clearly we do need to talk. You’re bottling up your emotions and it’s not healthy. I know seeing your Father has affected you deeply.”  
Dean’s jaw tensed.  
“You want to talk Cas? Alright, let’s talk. I think we need to break up.”   
Cas’ head whipped around to face Dean so fast he was worried he would get whiplash.   
“What did you say?”  
“Don’t play dumb, Cas. It’s not cute. You know what I said.”  
“Is it because of John? Because Dean, we can fix this. You don’t have to be scared of him anymore, you have a family that loves you and you have me, Dean, please don’t do this. You told me two nights ago that you’re falling in love with me and now you’re taking it back?”  
“It’s nobody’s choice but mine, Castiel. I’ll drop you off back at your apartment and I’ll collect my things when you’re at work.”  
“Dean please do not do this.”  
“I have to.”  
Castiel turned away and looked out the window. His eyes burned with unshed tears. They sat in an awkward silence for an hour until Castiel spoke. His voice was rough and hoarse.   
“Where will you be staying?”  
It took Dean a while to reply. His voice sounding equally hoarse.  
“At a motel.”  
Castiel sighed.  
“Drop me off at Gabriel’s and stay at the apartment. It’s yours as much as it is mine. Do not try and disagree with me.”  
Dean didn’t say anything after that, just kept driving and when the turn off came for Gabriel’s street, he took it. He stayed in the car while Castiel grabbed his bags from the boot and drove off as soon as Castiel was on the side walk.


End file.
